


The Four Aces

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Series: A Trifecta of Fandoms [1]
Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Awkwardness, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Celebrations, Climbing the Corporate Ladder, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic dancing, Everyone Is At Least 21, F/M, Fandom Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Morning After, Needles and Stitches, Older Sibling Envy, Promises, Regret, Rescue, Revelations, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Shock, Sickness, Spying, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Surprises, cumming in pants, exotic dancing, failure - Freeform, kitties!, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: Rin let out a chuckle with another puff of smoke.”Yeah. So what are we gonna do?”Sebastian took the last drag of his cigarette and then put it out on the wall. He dropped the tarred filter in the empty coffee can on the window ledge next to him.”Well as you said, business as usual. Hopefully Phantomhive arrives on a Friday.””The first day of Spring.””Yes. Sawamura will be doing his special performance that night. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage.”





	1. Rest In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am truly glutton for punishment on this one. I am having a hard enough time finishing fics in my own fandom and I have one already started, about two chapters from being completed, in the Daiya fandom and now I started this one in not one, but three fandoms! Well go big or go home right? @~@
> 
> So seriously, I have been thinking about this fic for a while now and the idea of fusing characters that I like from my three most beloved animes together. I don't plan on creating any ships mixing them other then platonic relationships, but the dynamics are interesting when you set like minded and opposite characters with each other or against each other. It has been a ride I will tell you that. ^0^
> 
> Either Way, here is the first chapter. Right now the only ship mentioned are the three main focused ones. I have several minor ships that will be happening too and I will add them as they some up, the same with new characters. ^-^
> 
> Oh and can anyone guess who the band is that Rin is referring to? There will be a prize to the first few who can! 
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Sunday 1300***_

”So let me get this straight…this guy Tesshin…”

”Actually the polite form is to use his family name.”

”Right, uh…Kataoka then, he worked with my father on a few business deals when I was a child and now he has passed away and I have inherited some clubs?”

”Not some clubs Sir, a place called Clubs. Apparently he had three children and four places of business; Diamond Fabrics, The Spades Living Complex, The Open Hearts Clinic, and a bar called Clubs. The children chose their places of business and the one left over was Clubs. Since Kataoka maintained a good relationship with Lord Phantomhive, he left the final business, which ever was not taken, to him. Since he is deceased, it now goes to you Sir.”

”So I own a bar called Clubs in Tokyo.”

”It is also some kind of dance place too.”

Ciel Phantomhive sighed. He looked at pictures of the place. The outside had a large sign that lit up like old stage lights in young Hollywood that stated the name of the establishment. The picture inside showed a bar, seating for guests and some kind of stage to the far right. It looked…quaint and a bit rustic.

”Well I suppose I should fly out there and take a look at it and decide if I want to sell it.”

”A wise decision Sir.”

”Tanaka please book a flight for me on Friday as well as accommodations.”

”Very good Sir.”

The elderly servant bowed and then left the office to perform his task. Ciel leaned back in his ornate chair and closed his eyes. He really didn’t need another business to keep up, especially in another country all together. He let out another sigh and then rose from his seat. Ciel turned off the desk lamp and headed out to his room to take a nap.

* * *

_***Time Stamp: Sunday 2100***_

”So what do you think is going to happen to us now?”

The employees of Clubs were all sitting around having a meeting. They had just buried their boss three days ago and then found out that none of his children chose the bar so it was given to a foreigner. None of them understood that at all.

”Phantomhive. What kind of a name is that?”

Matasuoka Rin, the main dancer’s bodyguard sat straddling one of the wooden chairs leaning on the back and chomping on a toothpick.

”It’s English.”

Rin looked up at Sebastian, the lead bartender.

”Yeah? How do you know that?”

”He’s from England remember Rin-chan?”

Rin looked at the three blonds all sitting together on the bar stools. He zeroed in on the tallest one, Hazuki Nagisa.

”I know that stupid, it was rhetorical and don’t call me Rin-chan, I’m like ten years older than you!”

”Awww don’t worry Rin-chan, you will always be young at heart to me!”

The other two blonds, Finnian and Alois Trancy, also foreigners giggled at Nagisa’s obliviousness. Rin growled at them and they covered their mouths to try and stifle themselves.

”If I may continue now.”

Sebastian resumed his explanation.

”The Phantomhives own a large corporation called Funtom. They are the largest manufactures of candy and toys in England.”

”Oh! I recognize that name!”

Both Finnian and Alois spoke up together. Both young men were also from England and were transfers from London University to Tokyo University. They were placed in the same dorm room and had become fast friends despite their different personalities. Finnian was terribly shy while Alois was a large personality and very outgoing. Their classmates referred to them as Yin and Yang affectionately. Nagisa also happened to go to the same university, but he had not met them until they all started working at Clubs. The most amusing thing about the three boys was that they were the bar’s bouncers. Their petite size and sweet disposition was confusing to many, however when someone caused trouble, the three worked together to aliviate the situation and not without the occasional physical altercation. They were an unseen force and it was a mistake to take them lightly.

”So wait…”

The two blonds turned to look at Mikoshbia Momotarou, the bar’s DJ.

”…Kat gave this place to a toy maker?”

”Oh like Santa Clause!”

Momotarou smiled fondly at Nagisa’s outburst as Rin rolled his eyes.

”He isn’t making the toys himself!”

”Yo Matasuoka calm down, the kid can’t help it.”

Yamazaki Sousuke and Furuya Satoru came up from the basement carrying crates of Kirin and Roku gin.

”Well you know Spring has arrived when Sebby-chan breaks out the Roku.”

A third voice joined the two from the basement. Grell Sutcliff, Clubs head waiter, arrived on the floor carrying a crate of Umeshu.

”Ah yes, Umeshu and Gin, one of our Ace’s favorite drinks.”

”Someone call me?”

From the stage nestled in the far right across from the bar came a voice followed by a body slipping from behind the velvet curtains. Sawamura Eijun, the star dancer of Clubs, also known as Ace joined the group. He was cloaked in a pale pink kimono style robe decorated with sakura blossoms. It was barely closed at his waist and it was clear he was wearing nothing much underneath.

”What’s going on? Are we having a meeting? Why was I not told? Rin Rin, why didn’t you tell me?”

Rin rolled his eyes, but this time with affection.

”You need your sleep Mura. You were up quite late last night reading.”

”Ei-chan can’t stay away from his shoujo manga.”

”It helps me have nice dreams.”

Eijun moved off the stage and crossed to where Rin was sitting. He draped his chest over the older man’s back and hung his arms around his neck. Rin reached up and held one of his wrists.

”So what are we talking about?”

”Who owns Clubs now.”

”Yes and several times I have been rudely interrupted in my explanation.”

Sebastian huffed and crossed his arms.

”Alright everyone, shut the fuck up and let the butler talk.”

Sebastian gave Rin a dirty look. Sebastian preferred to wear the simple attire of a suit behind the bar. Nagisa once said he looked like he could work in a Butler Café so since then he had been called the butler of the bar. Rin go the biggest kick out of it and the fact that Eijun was laughing made him smirk and puff up a bit.

”Okay, enough picking on Sebby-chan. Continue please.”

”As I was saying…”

Sebastian glared around the room daring for anyone to say anything. When no one did he took a breath and continued.

”Kataoka and Lord Vincent Phantomhive worked together about fifteen years ago. Vincent helped Kataoka open up Diamond Fabrics. It was quite successful and Kataoka continued to stay in touch with Vincent and work with him on opening his other businesses. Vincent had two twin children who were around five I believe at the time. Kataoka got to know them and was quite fond of them. I do not remember which one, but one passed away only a few years later. When the family needed to get away from the public, Kataoka put them up here for a few months. I am guessing that they two men bonded during this time because I can not think of another reason that Vincent would be in Kataoka’s will.”

”Alright, so if I can interject real quick.”

Sebastian looked over at Sousuke and nodded.

”So knowing that Kat’s kids never liked this place…”

”Mostly cause it made the most money.”

Rin glared at Alois and he cut off his comment.

”…what made him think that this guy…”

”Who is a Lord by the way Yamazake.”

”Thanks for the fill in Finny. What made Kat think he would want the place?”

”Well actually it isn’t Vincent who would be getting it.”

”What the fuck? Why not?”

Rin tried to bolt out of his chair forgetting that the dancer was leaning on him.

”Lord Vincent Phantomhive died in a house fire with his wife three years ago. His only son Ciel now owns the corporation.”

”How old is this kid?”

Momotarou hopped up on a stool next to Alois.

”In his early twenties I think.”

”So we should be good then.”

Alois and Momotarou turned to look at Finnian.

”How so?”

”Since he is our age he should be cool with everything.”

”Unless he’s homophobic.”

Furuya, who had said nothing the whole time finally spoke. His words hung in the air with an ominous tone. Rin waited about a minute before he gently let go of the dancer’s arm and stood up.

”Well we can’t worry about this shit. Until we find out it’s business as usual. The other waiters and dancers with be here soon and we open in a few hours. Let’s get this place together.”

Although Rin was just a bodyguard he was a harsh voice of reason for everyone. One by one they all rose and headed to their respective areas to start getting ready. Alois, Nagisa, and Finnian headed to the back to the storage room that was turned into a small workout room. There they hit the heavy bag, did some weight lifting, and some stretching to make sure they were ready to handle any problems. Sousuke, and Furuya went behind the bar to finish stocking. Grell made sure the tables and chairs were properly placed and dusted off. Momo went back to the DJ booth to pick out music for the moment the dancers weren’t performing. Sebastian went back to finish inventory and write up the drink specials.

”Sebby-chan, will you make me a drink?”

”Sure Sawamura, what would you like?”

”Surprise me.”

Eijun slipped onto one of the vacated barstools and leaned his head on the bar. He closed his eyes and he felt a hand softly running through his hair.

”I told you that you needed more sleep.”

”Just one drink and then I will go back to bed.”

”Here you go Ace.”

Eijun smiled at Sebastian as he handed him a high ball garnished with a slice of lemon and a sprig of rosemary.

”Rosemary Sake Lemonade. Not too heavy so I am sure that your guard dog will approve.”

”What did you call me butler?”

Eijun ignored the two men and lifted the chilled glass and took a sip from the straw he slipped into it. He let out a small moan that made both men stop and stare.

”It’s perfect. Thank you Sebby-chan.”

”Of course my dear. Now if you will excuse me.”

Sebastian gave a small bow and then went back to his duties. Eijun took another sip and then slipped off the stool with Rin’s help. Rin guided him back to the stage and then behind the velvet curtain.

”I do hope this Ciel is nice. He has a nice name. I believe it means Sky in French.”

”How do you know that?”

”I know things Mata.”

”Yeah, well Sora sounds prettier.”

”It does. You should name your first born Sora. It works for a boy or a girl, although gender is really unimportant.”

”Mura, I’m in my thirties now. I’m not going to have kids.”

The two stopped at a door with a black club on it bordered in gold. Ace was written in sparkling red on it. Rin opened the door and the two stepped in. Eijun’s dressing room was a mess as usual. His clothing was draped everywhere and on everything. Rin let go of the dancer and began to gather the fabric up.

”You really are a slob you know that Bakamura.”

”I’m not a slob. I’m just so busy that I lose track of time to get things done.”

Eijun draped himself on the chez lounge against the wall after he placed the drink on the low table in front of him. He lay on his stomach and pushed his hands under the ornate matching pillow with gold tassels on the corners. He played with them as he watched his body guard drop everything in the hamper.

”What am I going to do with you Bakamura?”

”Love me?”

Rin walked over to the lounge and Eijun curled his feet up to make room for him.

”You know I already do.”

Eijun smiled sleepily and stretched his legs out so that his feet were on Rin’s lap now.

”Yeah you do.”

Rin began to massage them pressing in with his thumbs deeply and making the younger man groan.

”You are so good with your hands Mata. You will make someone happy one day.”

”I like making you happy Mura.”

”Yeah, but you love me, you are not in love with me.”

This was very true. Their relationship was more of an older brother taking care of a younger one. Some did question their closeness, but both men knew that it would not be possible. Platonic love is what they shared and they were both happy with it.

”Very true.”

”So you will find someone and fall in love and have children together and the first one will be named Sora and the second one Mura.”

”What about the third one?”

Eijun reached up and playfully hit Rin on the shoulder.

”Bakamata.”

Rin caught his hand and kissed it gently palm up.

”Get some rest Mura.”

Rin grabbed a coaster and slipped it under the glass so the table would not be ruined. He watched as his honorary little brother gave him another smile and then closed his eyes. Rin sighed and then quietly left the room. As he walked down the hall back to the stage entrance he greeted the other dancers arriving with a nod. Everyone that worked here were good people. College kids, part timers, full timers, and then the butler and him who had been there the longest. They were hurt by Kataoka's death the hardest. He was like a father to them and was the reason that they fought like siblings. Sebastian was almost as protective of Eijun as Rin was. Rin hoped that this Phantomhive would see how happy they all were and not try to fuck everything up. He stepped out the stage entrance door and pulled his pack of cigarettes out.

”Need a light?”

Rin looked up and saw Sebastian leaning against the wall. He walked over pulling out his zippo and ran his finger over the wheel. A flame sparked to life and Rin cupped his hand over it and lit his cigarette. He breathed in the carcinogens as he pulled back. The zippo clicked close as Rin removed the cigarette from his mouth and breathed out a small bit of smoke.

”Thanks.”

”No problem.”

The two men quietly smoked for a moment listening to the sounds of the city around them.

”So what do you think?”

”Well if Ciel is a true business man he will fly out here and check the place out with in a few days.”

”I was thinking that as well.”

”Great minds.”

Rin let out a chuckle with another puff of smoke.

”Yeah. So what are we gonna do?”

Sebastian took the last drag of his cigarette and then put it out on the wall. He dropped the tarred filter in the empty coffee can on the window ledge next to him.

”Well as you said, business as usual. Hopefully Phantomhive arrives on a Friday.”

”The first day of Spring.”

”Yes. Sawamura will be doing his special performance that night. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage.”

”Well it certainly is different from his normal routines.”

”I will never understand what he sees in that type of music.”

”Blame that blond twit.”

”Which one.”

Both Sebastian and Rin laughed at the insinuation.

”Alright you got me there. I am referring to Nagisa. He was given the CD at a party and brought it to Eijun. Some college band that was there before he arrived with the other two ditzes. I guess they were pretty legendary, but the band split up and the members went on to other things.”

Sebastian nodded in understanding.

”So like an underground thing.”

”Yeah I guess.”

Rin finished his cigarette and repeated what Sebastian did. Both men headed back into the place.

”What was the name of the band?”

”Old something. Ask Momo, he has a copy.”

”Good to know.”

The two men parted ways with a pat on each other’s shoulders, Sebastian heading back to the bar and Rin going to check on the three blond stooges and make sure they didn’t knock each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you made it to the end and your head is swimming with all the characters you think you have to remember right? Well I promise you that is not the case and after this chapter it gets much easier. All I ask is that you don't give up till you finish the 4th chapter and have met all the Aces, then if you decide this is not your cup of tea, I will fully understand you need to drop it with no hard feelings. ^-^
> 
> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> I decided to search Deviant Art for my pics so that I can make sure the creators get credit which I cannot do from Google.
> 
> Credit for Sawamura's pic used in my cover art goes to [Purrinee](https://www.deviantart.com/purrinee). I fell in love with that pic the moment i saw it. I think it was the flower that really pulled me in cause it went so well with Sawamura's golden eyes. ^-^
> 
> Credit for Makoto's pic used in my cover art goes to [Cioccolatodorima](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima).
> 
> Credit for Rei's pic used in my cover art goes to [Tsiih-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/tsiih-chan).
> 
> I found this pic of older!Ciel on [this](https://www.deviantart.com/kirishimaneko) Deviantart, but I am unsure if the writer of the fic it was attached to is the creator of the pic. @~@


	2. How to Save a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Are you guys really gonna make me do this?”
> 
> ”Yes!”
> 
> Makoto jumped when both Mei and Bard slapped the table at the same time standing up. Mei pointed a finger in the older nurse's face.
> 
> ”You graduated right?”
> 
> ”Y-Yeah?”
> 
> ”That’s an excuse to celebrate then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So after writing this chapter, this fic has taken an unexpected turn. As you can see a fourth main pairing has been added to the list. Originally I was just going to have one from each fandom, but the way I wrote Makoto really made him shine and I started to see a new potential in this fic. Although originally I was going to have Sawamura be the start of the fic, I realized that each character in the main pairings is a type of Ace, hence the name change. I think this is a good direction to take, but I guess you guys will have to be the ones to let me know! ^-^
> 
> So this chapter focuses on Seido hospital where nurses and doctors are hard at work taking care of patients. Here in America we have...had? a show called Scrubs. It was a comedy about interns at a hospital, but there were some heart warming and dramatic episodes and one that still stays with me today is when all the main characters worked hard to try and save a group of patients that were given transplants from a tainted patient by accident. It was a heart wrenching episode and a turning point for a few characters. I was thinking of it when I wrote Mei's part so the title of the chapter seemed appropriate. It will ruin the song for you forever, but if you want to see that part of the episode, it's [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbEkKa-W55s).
> 
> The whole chapter isn't sad though, there is Makoto being his usual blushing self when someone compliments him and Miyuki being his usual dick Tanuki self so you will laugh here and there. ^0^
> 
> Anyway enough babbling, please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Monday 2300***_

”Will it hurt?”

”It may pinch a little, but I promise you that it will not hurt, plus I will be holding your hand the whole time.”

The little girl in front of Makoto shivered a bit, but Makoto made a policy to never lie to children so the sincerity in his eyes shone brightly and calmed his patent down.

”Ready?”

The little girl put on a brave face and nodded to the other nurse in the room. Gou smiled back and then picked up the cotton swab with alcohol on.

”Okay here we go.”

Makoto kept his promise and held the little girl’s hand as Gou gently swabbed the area on her arm where the IV was going to go.

”Alright now Even-chan, deep breath in.”

Makoto took the breath with her.

”And then out.”

As the little patient and Makoto breathed out, Gou carefully slipped the small clear tube into the skin. She felt the little girl jump a little and one tear slipped out, but Gou was good and she quickly finished placing the IV in and taping it down.

”All done!”

The little girl looked at Makoto and smiled.

”It didn’t hurt!”

”See I told you!”

Gou smiled at Makoto and then turned to talk to the anxious parents. Makoto patted the girl on her head and took that moment to make his exit.

”Nurse Tachibana.”

Makoto turned around when he heard the RN call him. It still felt a little strange addressing her by her first name, but she was English not Japanese. At least she understood the polite and formal way of addressing the Seido residence.

”Yes Nurse Mey-Rin?”

”I wanted to congratulate you on getting your Masters.”

”Oh, you didn’t have to do that, but I appreciate it.”

Makoto blushed at being praised by such a respected member of the hospital staff. He had worked really hard at Uni and was excited to finally see the fruits of his labor at work.

”Don’t say that, you certainly deserve the praise and I heard that Doctor Miyuki was going to take you as his intern.”

”Yes I heard that too, but it hasn't been confirmed yet.”

”I am sure it will happen. Especially since I put in a good word with Doctor Serizawa for you.”

Mey-Rin gave Makoto a wink.

”Mey-Rin!”

Completely forgetting propriety Makoto was stunned. The RN did that for him? He was about to question it further, but the over head speaker called for the RN and soon she was off running. Life was like that in the ER after all.

”Serizawa and Miyuki?”

Makoto was mumbling to himself as he stumbled into the break room. Mei and Bard were in there.

”You okay Tachibana? You look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

Nurse Narumiya Mei was sitting at the table sipping his green tea, and Nurse Bard was packing a new pack of cigarettes. Mei was a Neonatal nurse and Bard worked in Geriatrics.

”Honestly Bard, I don’t understand how you can be a nurse and do something horrible to your body like smoke.”

Makoto sat down at the table and Mei poured him a glass of green tea. There was no AC in the breakroom and the fan was a piece of shit, but no one ever tried to replace it. Ah the glamourous life of the Seido nurses as opposed to the doctors lounge which had AC. At least Gou brought in her homemade Jasmine green tea each day she worked.

”I talk to these old cogers all the time and they tell me that they regret so much that they didn’t do in their lives so I say fuck it.”

Mei just laughs and Makoto shakes his head.

”So we on for Friday?”

”Are you guys really gonna make me do this?”

”Yes!”

Makoto jumped when both Mei and Bard slapped the table at the same time standing up. Mei pointed a finger in the older nurse's face.

”You graduated right?”

”Y-Yeah?”

”That’s an excuse to celebrate then!”

Mei put his hands on his hips.

”You deserve a night out and Mey-Rin made sure that we all had the same day off for it!”

”Plus Gou set up a special guest to come with us.”

Bard smirked as he chomped on the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

”A special guest? Who else is coming and where are we going?”

Makoto was nervous. He had no idea what was in store for him from his co workers.

”Both of those are a surprise. You will find out when we get there.”

Makoto let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms on the table laying his head on them. Both Bard and Mei laughed at his frustration. Makoto hated surprises.

**Nurse Narumiya, you are wanted in room 32. Nurse Narumiya, you are wanted in room 32.**

”Guess my break is over. See you guys later.”

Mei waved and then was gone. Bard pushed his chair in getting ready to head to the outdoors for his cigarette. He put a hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

”Don’t worry so much Tachibana. I’m sure Matsuoka didn’t plan anything too crazy for you.”

”Somehow that does not make me feel much better Bard.”

Bard let out a loud laugh tipping his head back as he patted the younger man’s shoulder hard enough to spill his tea and then left the room. Makoto sighed and got up grabbing a few pieces of paper towel and cleaned up the mess. He then grabbed the sponge and ran it over the table to make sure it wasn’t sticky.

”You take such good care of this room Nurse Tachibana. You are truly a model for the other nurses and some doctors for that matter.”

Makoto shrieked as he looked up and saw the Head of the ER Doctor Yuki Tetsuya.

”Sensei! Sorry you gave me a fright!”

”That’s alright, it was clearly my fault for not making any noise before announcing myself. I saw you in here and I wanted to congratulate you on your Masters.”

”Oh! Thank you so much!”

Makoto bowed low. If he was taken back by the RN for her congratulations then hearing it from the head of the ER really had him thrown for a loop. He face was bright red and he could feel the heat from it.

”Not at all, you deserve it. I cannot wait till your internship starts.”

Makoto brought his chest up a bit and raised his head to look at the older man.

”Oh, you heard of that?”

”Yes and may I say that Doctor Miyuki is quite excited to start working with you.”

”So that is happening?”

”I turned in the agreement myself. We could use a diligent person like you here. With your attention to details, I feel you are going to make a great asset to the Seido team.”

”Sensei.”

Makoto was speechless. He had never been held in such high regards by someone with such a high standing before.

”Stand up Tachibana, there is no need to bow to me like that.”

Makoto slowly stood up.

”We will be colleagues soon after all.”

”Yes Sensei.”

Tetsuya laughed and then waved as he left. Makoto put his hand over his heart. He could feel how fast it was beating.

”Did that just really happen?”

”Did what just really happen?”

Gou walked in and headed to the fridge.

”Both the RN and the Head of the ER just congratulated me on my Masters.”

”That’s great Mako-chan!”

”I just…I mean is it really worth all that praise?”

Gou grabbed a cup and poured herself a glass. She took a sip and then looked at Makoto.

”No other nurse here has ever strived for that before. They are just content with being the type of nurse they chose. You did it because you want to be able to help more people. That is worth so much in this world Mako-chan!”

”I guess, but it just seems like the right thing to do you know?”

”And that is what makes you so special.”

Gou stepped up to Makoto and gave him a hug. Makoto wrapped his larger arms around her and squeezed back.

”There is a reason you are my best friend you know.”

”Thanks Gou-chan.”

They held each other for a few more minutes and then both let go. Makoto say back down and chatted with Gou for a bit while they drank their tea and Gou pressed Makoto for more about his praises making the older man blush.

* * *

”So I think we can schedule the surgery tomorrow as long as his vitals are still looking good.”

”Very good Sensei. Will that be all?”

”Yes, I think that is it.”

The nurse bowed to Kazuya and then left the room. Kazuya checked the chart one more time and then slipped it in the plastic file hanging on the end of the patients bed. As he was leaving the room he saw Doctor Serizawa walking down the hall.

”Nao, how are you this evening?”

”Busy as always, how is the patient in room 407 today Kazuya?”

”Holding well. I think he is going to do well after surgery and make a full recovery.”

”Good good. So are you ready for Friday?”

”Yes, but are you sure this is a good idea?”

”Why would it not be?”

The younger doctor let Nao lead him to the doctor’s lounge. He poured them each a cup of coffee as they sat down.

”I don’t know, I mean I know the young man on paper, but I have not worked with him much and…”

”And yet you are taking him as an intern.”

”Like I said on paper, he is exemplary and besides, Yuki gave his approval.”

”Yes he quite likes Nurse Tachibana. He is very good with the children in the ER.”

”Well we need someone like that. The children truly drive me crazy.”

”That’s because you are a 60 year old man inside Kazuya.”

”Hey!”

Nao laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. It was still a bit too hot so he added a bit more creamer.

”If I am 60 then what are you Senpai?”

”I am a child at heart. I will have you know that my 15 year old friends think I am the Bees Knees.”

Kazuya reared his head back and laughed.

”Who fucking talks like that anymore? I think you are the 60 year old, or you are at least from the 60’s.”

”You are just jealous that I am hip and with it.”

Kazuya laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

”Something amusing gentlemen?”

Kazuya looked up and saw the Head of the ER.

”No Sensei, Doctor Serizawa was just telling me how much of a hep cat he is with the youth.”

Yuki raised an eyebrow at his youngest doctor on the floor and then looked at his colleague at the table.

”You’ve been on Tumblr again haven’t you Nao.”

This made Kazuya crack up even more and he had to cover his mouth for fear it would travel out into the corridor.

”Humph, you are just both jealous.”

Now Tetsuya could not hold back his laughter, although it was a bit more reserved. Nao looked down at Kazuya with disdain who was still blocking his laughter with his hand.

”Ugh, you are incorrigible Kazuya!”

”Why thank you!”

”That wasn’t a compliment!”

Nao huffed and rose to leave. Tetsuya grabbed his shoulder lightly.

”Now Serizawa do not be like that. It was all in good fun right Miyuki?”

Kazuya grabbed the back of one of the chairs and pulled himself up.

”Of course it was. I have much respect for Doctor Serizawa…who is the Bees Knees.”

Tetsuya widened his eyes and let another laugh out and Nao took that moment to toss his superior’s hand off his shoulder and make a steamed exit. Kazuya dropped in the chair clutching his stomach.

”You push too far Miyuki.”

”Nah, I know how far I can push Nao. He’ll be fine as soon as he visits a patient.”

Tetsuya went and poured himself a cup of coffee and dumped out Nao’s abandoned one.

”I hope you will not do that to your new intern.”

”Of course not, that is more a academic relationship, plus I do not know much about Tachibana yet.”

”Well just to give you a glimpse, I saw him in the nurses break room and stopped in to congratulate him. I gave him a fright at first and he actually shrieked. Then when he calmed down and heard my words, he bowed quite low and thanked me profusely.”

”Wow, I didn’t think there was anyone that bowed to you like that anymore.”

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow towards the younger doctor and Kazuya held his hands up in front of his chest in a gesture of surrender.

”Not that you do not deserve that kind of behavior Sensei.”

Joking with Nao was one thing, but joking with the Head of the ER was boarder line dangerous. Fortunately the over head speaker saved him.

**Doctor Miyuki, you are wanted in room 423. Doctor Miyuki, you are wanted in room 423.**

”Well Sensei it has been wonderful talking to you, but I do have to go. Please excuse me.”

Kazuya got up quickly and bowed as he tried to make a hasty exit. His wrist was grabbed before his could move.

”Tachibana has great promise Doctor Miyuki so I will be keeping a close eye on his internship with you.”

”O-Of course Sensei.”

The sternness in his voice chilled Kazuya’s heart. He swore when Tetsuya let go of his wrist there were ice crystals on it. He quickly left the room and practically ran to where he was paged to.

*

*

*

”DAMMIT! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!”

Mei kicked over another chair in the break room. Gou ran in hearing the noise.

”Nurse Narumiya! Calm down, what is wrong?”

”EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS WRONG! I AM USELESS! I COULD DO NOTHING!”

Mei swept the counter with his arms causing all the cups, sugar bowl, and milk decanter to crash to the floor. Gou ran over and grabbed his by the shoudlers.

”Mei! Please tell me what’s wrong?!”

It was the first time that Gou called Mei by his name. That made the slightly younger nurse still. He looked into the crimson eyes before him and just broke down.

”Th-The baby…Midori…I lost her.”

”Oh Mei.”

Working in Seido Neonatal care could be a very rewarding and heart warming experience, but there was also dealing with the death of someone that had barely begun to live. Many could not take it so there was a high rotation in that department. Mei had been there the longest of any of the nurses. He even outlasted some doctors who could not take it.

”I…I tried everything I could, but…”

_Midori was a special case. Her mother was addicted to Heroin and gave premature birth to her. She died a few days later. Midori had been struggling to breathe and been on life support for the past three months. Mei had high hopes for the baby because she seemed like a fighter. She started gaining weight and making eye contact. She still needed the oxygen, but she was due for surgery to see if that could be rectified. Mei had been with her when the worst happened. She began to seize. Mei did all he could for the baby trapped in the protective case, but he was fumbling with the large protective gloves and finally opened the case to get to the shaking infant. He picked her up careful of the tubes and all and tried to administer the charcoal to get the seizure under control. He jumped a bit when she grabbed his thumb and squeezed and then she went still. The monitors gave the tell tale sound. She was gone. The other nurses came rushing in and saw Mei. Mei swore he felt when her soul left. He put the tiny body down and then ran out of the room. He crashed into the break room and started to thrash around._

”That’s when you came in.”

Mei completely broke down after telling Gou everything. He cried like a child and Gou pulled him in. They slid down to the floor and Gou held him letting his get out everything he was feeling.

* * *

”And he just ran out Sensei.”

”Alright, I’ll talk to him.”

Nao ran a hand through his hair. He needed to find Mei. He knew how attached the young nurse was to the baby that just passed. He was told that she died in his arms. That kind of moment can break even the most well trained nurse.

”Doctor Serizawa?”

Nao stopped his movements and saw the RN.

”I heard what happened. I believe Nurse Narumiya is in the breakroom.”

”Thank you Mey-Rin.”

Mey-Rin gave a slight bow and Nao headed off with his new information. He arrived at the room and was about to go in when he heard soft singing. He carefully peeked in and saw Nurse Matsuoka on the floor holding and rocking Nurse Narumiya. She was singing him a soothing lullaby and he fitfully asleep in her arms. A slight hitch in his breath could be heard as he worked his way though his agony and heartache for the lost life. Nao decided that Mei was in good hands and decided not to interfere. He was heading back when he ran into Kazuya.

”I heard about Midori, is Mei alright?”

_Kazuya and Mei had gone to the same university and bonded over the hatred of a particular professor there. When Mei graduated, Kazuya offered him a position at Seido. He knew that Mei had specialized in Neonatal care and they were in desperate need of good nurses in that department. Kazuya wanted to down play their friendship at the hospital so that no one accused the fledgling nurse of special treatment, but Mei would not have it and called him Kazuya on his first day. Mei was tough and anyone that stepped to him would find out quickly that he was not intimidated easily. It was quite a surprise to many that he had a completely different personality when it came to the infants. Kazuya just laughed as their jaws dropped seeing the motherly instinct come out of Mei. He knew he made the right decision then._

”I would not say he is alright, but he is in good hands.”

”Good hands how?”

”Nurse Matsuoka is taking care of him.”

Kazuya raised an eyebrow and was about to ask more about it, but then he saw Mei coming out of the breakroom with Gou holding him.

”Mei.”

Kazuya ran over to the two nurses. Gou looked up at him and smiled.

”He’s alright Sensei. Just a little tired.”

”Mei.”

Kazuya looked at the exhausted nurse. Mei lifted a tired head to look up at his friend and colleague.

”I’ll be alright Kazuya.”

”You need to go home and rest Mei.”

”I still have patients that need me. Gou is going to take me to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I am sure I will be better after that.”

Kazuya wanted to protest, but he knew it would do no good. Instead he looked at the other nurse and bowed.

”Please take care of him Nurse Matsuoka. I leave him in your hands.”

”I will Sensei.”

Kazuya watched helplessly as the two nurses walked through the automatic doors and left the ER for the main hospital. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Nao.

”He’s strong, he will get through it.”

”I know, I just…”

”Come on, let’s go get something at the diner. We got a bit of time.”

Kazuya gave a weary nod and then walked with Nao to their office. They grabbed their coats and headed toward the exit. The two doctors passed rooms where they saw Bard making a child with a new cast laugh. They also saw Tetsuya talking to a young female couple, one of whom was clearly pregnant. A young male nurse was in the room as well. He was holding the hand of the pregnant one as the doctor spoke to her partner. The nurse was smiling as he listened to the doctor’s words. It was moments like this that made being a doctor worth it. Kazuya took a deep breath as they exited into the fresh night air. He and Nao walked past the arriving ambulances across the street. The bell on the door jingled as it opened and they were greeted by the diner workers since they were all familiar faces. There was other Seido workers there enjoying the atmosphere without the beeping of machines. In a back booth Kazuya saw Mei and Gou eating. Gou was gesturing something with her hands and Mei laughed at it. It made Kazuya’s heart swell a bit to see Mai feeling better. He and Nao sat at the counter and coffee was poured for both of them. They ordered bowls of Ramen with pork katsu and chatted quietly while they waited. Outside the city was bustling with life, but somewhere a siren was heard and Kazuya knew it wouldn’t be long before the four of them would be called back to their duties and back to saving lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> I decided to search Deviant Art for my pics so that I can make sure the creators get credit which I cannot do from Google.
> 
> Credit for Sawamura's pic used in my cover art goes to [Purrinee](https://www.deviantart.com/purrinee). I fell in love with that pic the moment i saw it. I think it was the flower that really pulled me in cause it went so well with Sawamura's golden eyes. ^-^
> 
> Credit for Makoto's pic used in my cover art goes to [Cioccolatodorima](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima).
> 
> Credit for Rei's pic used in my cover art goes to [Tsiih-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/tsiih-chan).
> 
> I found this pic of older!Ciel on [this](https://www.deviantart.com/kirishimaneko) Deviantart, but I am unsure if the writer of the fic it was attached to is the creator of the pic. @~@


	3. How to Succeed in Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”May I say something informal to you?”
> 
> ”Of course.”
> 
> Truthfully Rei was nervous to hear what the older woman had to say.
> 
> ”If we were in England, your presentation would have been received much better. I believe though that for Japan it was a bit too stiff. Perhaps you should do some research into the different styles before the next meeting.”
> 
> ”Yes Madame, thank you for your critique.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> As **[SCM Showdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200867/chapters/35255072)** comes to a close, I am really happy with the hit count. It seems that people are starting to embrace my writing style and that makes me smile! ^-^
> 
> I know it is slower going with this fic because i am bridging three fandoms, but I have faith that people will start to read it and get it and I will get positive feedback from it. I think once I get to the fifth chapter when everyone comes together in one place, that is when this fic will truly take off. Right now characters are still being introduced, but after this chapter there is only Ciel and a few minor characters at the bar that are left. ^-^
> 
> So in this chapter you meet the third of the Four Aces Ryugazaki Rei. The quiet and shy one of the four, he is struggling as he makes his way towards 30. Unlucky in business, friendship, and love, he finds that he has little to turn towards for happiness. Will that all change on Friday when he visits Clubs?
> 
> Oh and something else you will learn about me as a writer, I like to do research to make things believable so all the drinks that they are having are real and is the result of...I kid you not, two hours of research. It took 20 minutes just to pick out a sake that fit Rei's personality! The same with the butterfly! @~@
> 
> Also can anyone pick out the relation of one of the alcohols to one of the characters? If you can you can choose a ship of your choice and get a one shot from me from any of the three fandoms. Good luck! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday 1600***_

”And if you will look at the projections on page 22 you can see that they show a rise in the company stock under R&D.”

A yawn broke through the conference and stilled Rei’s presentation. Where one yawn was more followed. He was boring them. He was boring them with his careful research and well thought out power point. He watched Madame Red glance at her watch is a discreet manner, but he knows that everyone saw it.

”My goodness, look at the time. I fear we have let this meeting go on a bit too long. Ryugazaki-san, I realize that there is a bit more to go, but why don’t we reconvene tomorrow and…”

”Madame, we are meeting with the Hydio corporation tomorrow.”

”Oh, that’s right. Well, we will look at the calendar and see when we can come back to this. That is alright with you isn’t it Ryugazaki-san?”

”Yes Madame Red. Sorry for taking up so much time.”

”Oh no, it was quite informative and I am sure that everyone at the table will agree with me that we learned more than we thought we would.”

A general murmur of agreement went around the room.

”Then meeting adjourned gentlemen.”

Everyone quickly got up and left the room. Soon only Madame Red and Claude Faustus, her assistant was left. Claude picked up his stenograph pad, where he took the minutes of the meeting, and rose after Madame Red did.

”Ryugazaki-san.”

”Yes Madame Red?”

”May I say something informal to you?”

”Of course.”

Truthfully Rei was nervous to hear what the older woman had to say.

”If we were in England, your presentation would have been received much better. I believe though that for Japan it was a bit too stiff. Perhaps you should do some research into the different styles before the next meeting.”

”Yes Madame, thank you for your critique.”

”You are most welcome. Come Faustus.”

”Yes Madame. Have a good day Ryugazaki-san.”

Rei and Faustus both bowed to each other and then the two left leaving Rei alone.

”Too stiff? How was it too stiff?”

Rei was confused. He did everything like he learned at the London University. They did not teach him that he would have to change his tactics to please a different culture. After all, it was his culture! He recalled the glazed look in the colleague’s eyes as he spoke. They weren’t absorbing anything he said. He even recalled that one seemed to be falling asleep. His eyes kept closing and he swore he saw a bit of saliva slip out of the corner of his mouth at one point.

”That was most certainly not beautiful.”

”What wasn’t beautiful?”

Ahhhhhh! Senpai, you scared me!”

Rei jumped as Nanase Haruka walked into the conference room.

”The meeting is over, yet you did not return to your office.”

”It just ended and I haven’t cleaned up yet.”

The table was littered with used coffee cups, and napkins from the pastries everyone indulged in during the presentation. Everyone except Rei of course.

”It’s been almost twenty minutes.”

”No it hasn’t!”

Rei looked at the clock and sure enough Haruka was correct. Rei was stunned.

”I guess I was reflecting and lost track of time.”

”So it was a good presentation then?”

”Hardly. I believe the only one that paid attention was Madame Red and her assistant who took the minutes.”

”Huh. I always thought that Research and Development was interesting.”

”It wasn’t that…it was me.”

Rei pulled his chair out and slumped into it. He finally had to admit the problem.

”I was boring. I put the table to sleep.”

”I am sorry Rei-kun.”

”It’s alright Haruka-senpai. I think Madame Red was right. I need to figure out a new approach to my presentations.”

”Don’t think of that now. It is almost five and we are supposed to meet our friends for drinks.”

”They are more your friends than mine senpai. I think they just tolerate me for your sake.”

”I know Youichi can be a bit abrasive, but that is just his personality. The same with Jun.”

”Yes, I understand that, but both Kuramochi and Isashiki-senpai do quite enjoy making me the end result of their jokes.”

Haruka walked over to Rei and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”You know if they ever truly were hurtful to you, that I would say something.”

”I do, thank you senpai.”

”Now, let’s get this cleaned up and get going.”

Rei nodded and rose from his seat. He finished gathering his papers and placing them in a folder. Haruka picked up the table while he did this. Once everything was done, the two friends left the room for their offices and then to the bar to meet their friends.

*

*

*

”Damn Haru, what took you so long?”

Haruka had brought clothing with him and changed at work and Rei felt himself over dressed after seeing his senpai dressed so casually. Rei wanted to go back to his apartment and change out of his work suit. Of course Rei fretted about what to where and ended up trying on several outfits before Haruka pulled a shirt from his closet and told him to wear it. Rei accepted it and now here they were arriving twenty minutes late at the bar. Haruka’s friends were already there and from the looks at the table holding the empty shot glasses, they had already started their Happy Hour.

”Rei wanted to stop and change.”

”Oh, so it was the Butterfly’s fault then.”

Rei pinked as he sat down next to Haruka. Because of his flighty nature and want for everything to be perfect and beautiful, Haruka’s friends nicknamed him Butterfly. He both hated it and liked it. Liked it because butterflies were actually his favorite insect and he had a collection of blown glass ones and crystal ones in his apartment. He hated it because he was considered fragile by everyone and that one wrong word and they could snap his “wings”.

”Don’t pick on Rei Youichi-senpai.”

”Whatever, we are about three shots ahead of you guys. You need to catch up.”

Youichi signaled the waitress. She arrived and both Haruka and Rei ordered bottle of sake. Rei’s warm and Haruka’s chilled. Rei looked at the menu and ordered a plate of sashimi for the two of them as Haruka listened to his friend’s bitch about their jobs. Kuramochi Youichi was in the production department at Inashiro Incorporated. Isashika Jun was in the product department and Takigawa Yuu, who preferred to be called by his middle name Chris since his mother was American, was in the Research and Development department like Rei. Out of the three, Chris was the one that he got along with the most, but there were times that Chris went along with the jokes as well. Technically because Rei and Haruka worked for Iwatobi Inc. they were considered rivals with Inashiro, but since Haruka went to University with the three men, they ignored all that bullshit. They used each other to complain about corporate life and swore to never use details against for the company. They met every Wednesday after work for the bitch session.

“Here you are gentlemen.”

The waitress returned with the two containers of sake and cups. She placed the decanter of room temperature Fukuju Junmai Ginjo in front of Rei and the chilled decanter of Haguro Genzou Tokkuri in front of Haruka. Rei preferred a lighter sake to Haruka, who liked dry and full bodied. Rei had tried the Genzou before. It had hints of orange, black tea, and Jasmine, but was too strong for him. 

“Jeeze Ruygazaki, how can you drink that fruity shit?”

Rei made a sound of disgust.

”I will have you know Kuromochi-senpai that this ginjo goes perfectly with the sashimi that Haruka-senpai and I are sharing. It is velvety and extremely soft on the palate and has the scent of melon and strawberries with a hint of banana.”

”Just perfect for a butterfly like you.”

Rei went to start another argument when Haruka touched his shoulder lightly and shook his head. That was Haruka’s way of telling Rei it was not worth it. Rei nodded and then poured Haruka his sake as was the custom for the youngest at the table. Then he poured his own. He savored the aroma for a moment and then took a sip. The sake was the perfect temperature. Exactly 98*. Rei sipped his slowly as Haruka downed his and Rei had to pour him another cup. The other three ordered themselves more shots of whisky. After the waitress left, the three started to argue about who drank the better whisky. Rei was just glad the spotlight was off him now.

”Mine is obviously the best, it is the most expensive.”

Youichi drank Yamazaki, a 12 year old whisky that he referred to as liquid gold.

”It also beat out Scotland in 2013 to be called the best whisky in the world!”

”So what, that was 2013 and this is 2018. What has it done in five years? Nothing.”

Jun smirked as he held up the remnants of his whisky.

”Hakushu is also a 12 year old whisky like yours, but it has hints of smoke and menthol from the barrel. Now that will put hair on your chest.”

”Yeah?”

Youichi reached out and yanked Jun shirt up.

”So then why does your chest look like a baby’s ass?”

Jun turned red and Youichi started to crack up. Chris gave a chuckle too.

”Oh and I suppose you think that the shit you drink is better Chris?”

”Nope I just know what I like and Shinshu Iwa reminds me of when I visited my maternal grandfather. He drank bourbon and it smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and was kept in a small oak barrel in his den.”

”Tch, whatever.”

It was hard for Youichi or Jun to argue with Chris so they just grumbled and waited for their drinks.

*

*

*

”Oi! I just membered what I waz ‘posed to talk to youze guys about taday!”

”WHAT? I CAN’T FUCKIN’ HEAR YOU!”

Rei was rolling his eyes. The three from Inashiro were beyond drunk now. Youichi was slurring so badly one could hardly understand him and Jun went deaf when he drank so he started to yell. Chris was the least offensive, but he would start crying about how much he loved his fiancé and missed him.

”Shhhhhhhh. You’ze too loud Juuuun.”

Rei had his own hands full with Haruka. He managed to finish the first bottle of Genzou before the sashimi arrived and then paired each piece of delicate fish or sea creature with a cup of the next decanter. By the time the plate was empty, so were three decanters. Fortunately, Haruka just seemed to lose the bones in his body and become a puddle of flesh on the table. Rei could usually handle that.

”WHAZ YOU SAY HARUUUU?”

”Ugh, you guys are ridiculous! Kuramochi-senpai, what did you want to say?”

”Say…I wanted to say somfin? Oh oh! Yeah, I membered now! Friday we haz the bache thingy fer Chris!”

Rei shuddered a bit. He had been hoping to avoid this and dreading it for the past six months since the announcement was made. Chris’s long time partner and boyfriend Tanba Kouichirou had asked to marry him and Chris of course said yes. As soon as Youichi found out he immediately started to make plans for a bachelor party. Rei tried to explain to him that the best man is the one to do that, but Youichi didn’t care. Rei guessed that Chris knew how to pick his battles cause three months later Rei got an invite in the mail for said party. It was taking place at a bar called Clubs. Rei never heard of it and Googled it. He nearly fell off the chair when he found out it was not just a bar, but a place where exotic dancers performed for you. He wanted to decline the invitation, but of course since he saw these men once a week it wasn’t happening.

”Is it really _this_ Friday?”

”Nooooo, I can’t cheat *hiccup* on my Tanbby Wambby!”

”THEY DANCE STOOPID NOT FUCK.”

”Isashika-senpai!”

Rei was mortified now. How could Jun say something like that out loud in public?

”Ah stop worrzing Budderfly, no one carzzzzzz..”

Youichi’s head hit the table as he passed out. Jun grabbed him by the hair yelling in his ear, but he was out for the count.

”HA, I KNEW HE WAZ A PUSSY!”

Rei shuddered, he hated that word more than the word fuck, He was about to scold Jun once more, but as Jun tossed back another shot, his head stayed there and he slumped passed out as well. Rei looked over at his fourth companion and saw the Chris was still awake, but crying a puddle on the table and murmuring quietly that he was loyal to his love. When it seemed safe to leave them all Rei got up and made his way to the outside. He took a breath of the fresher air and then pulled his phone out. He opened his contacts and pushed the button to speed dial. It rang the prerequisite times before the other end picked up.

”Yes?”

”Aniki?”

”I’ll be right there.”

”Thank you Aniki.”

Rei hung up and leaned against the building. He had about 15 minutes so he pulled out one of his imported clove cigarettes and lit it up.

*

*

*

”Rei.”

”Aniki.”

Rei watched as his older brother Wil strolled up to him.

”Are they all passed out?”

”Not Chris-senpai, he is just crying.”

”I see. Well shall we?”

”I’ll handle Haruka and Chris-senpai then.”

”You always leave me with the dirty work.”

Rei chuckled and entered the bar again with his older brother. They walked to the table where the four were still in the same position as before. Wil went to the bar to close the tabs of the three from Inashiro. Rei paid for himself and Haruka since it was his turn. Then he carefully helped his senpai and coworker out of the bar to the car. Once Haruka was secured he went back for Chris. This was a little easier since Chris was still awake. Rei just had to deal with getting a wet shoulder. As he listened to Chris sob about his wonderful boyfriend, Rei felt the usual emptiness in his heart that he didn’t have someone special to come home to. Heading into his thirties he didn’t think he would have much of a chance to find someone like that. Chris and Tanba had been together since university, they just both waited to make it official. Both Jun and Youichi were in the dating game at least and even Haruka had his occasional hook ups, but Rei had never found anyone that understood him enough to let in his heart. He placed Chris in the car next to Haruka and then held the door as Wil arrived with both Jun and Youichi over his shoulders. He dropped them in the car much more carelessly than Rei did with his two companions. Then Rei and Wil got into the front seat.

”You really need to find better friends otouto-kun.”

Rei blushed from embarrassment. He knew that Wil was talking down to him and he hated it.

”Only Haruka-senpai is my friend. The other three are his.”

”Yes you still waste time with them every week when you could be bettering yourself and your position at Iwatobi.”

”I am working on it! I just had a presentation today and…”

”And how did it go?”

”It went…well.”

”Why do I not believe you? Look Rei, you really need to apply yourself more and push…”

Rei turned away from Wil and looked out the window as the city flew past them. He hated these lectures from his more successful older brother with his perfect job, his perfect life and his perfect wife. Wil married Elizabeth Milford, the youngest in the Milford family. He was 33 and she was 22 when they met at a business convention. Wil was being headhunted by The Milford Corporation at the time. They were trying to woo him away from Druitt Industries. Wil was not happy there having been passed over for promotion in favor of one of the spoiled Druitt siblings. One of the things Wil despised is nepotism. He felt everyone in a company should work for what they earn no exceptions. While at the convention he was spoken to by Edward Milford, the son of the CEO. Wil knew that despite his connection to the family that Edward was an impressive business man that earned every reward he had received. While they were conversing Elizabeth walked up to ask her older brother something. Wil didn’t believe in love at first sight till that moment. Being level headed though, he started with friendship with the youngest Milford and courted her properly. Within a year of their courtship he asked for her hand in marriage. They were wed at the Milford Estate. Wil proved his merit after he left Druitt and worked his way up in Milford. He even over saw the merger between the two companies after Druitt went bankrupt. Now he was on the board of directors for the Milford Tokyo branch while his wife finishes up at London University. Once she has graduated, Elizabeth is planning to move to Tokyo and start a family with Wil before she starts working for company. Wil’s whole life was planned before he turned 40 and Rei knew nothing of what he wanted and he would be 30 soon. Life was so unfair.

*

*

*

”Will you be alright?”

”Yes, we will be fine. Thank you aniki.”

”Think about what I told you.”

”I will.”

Rei waved bye to Wil as he made his way to Haruka’s apartment. He opened the door using the spare key Haruka gave him. He walked/carried them in and made his way to Haruka’s bedroom. He dropped the older man on the bed and took his shoes off. Once he knew Haruka was safe he left the room. He grabbed a bottle of aspirin and took out two. He got a glass of water and put them both on the night stand. Then headed home.

*

*

*

*mew*

”Hello Hamada.”

Rei leaned down to greet his white and black be speckled cat. He named her after a beautiful butterfly that he had seen visiting his grandmother in Hokkaido. Everyone said that Hamada reminded them of a white cheetah or even a dalmatian, but Rei knew that the little kitten was more special than that and deserved a special and unique name. The cat mewed and purred as her master gave her attention. When Rei stood up, she followed him. Hamada didn’t like many people and when they visited Rei, she hid. Even his best friend Haruka hardly saw her. Rei sat on his sofa and Hamada jumped up and placed herself in his lap.

”I’m not allowed to move am I Hama?”

The cat began to knead her paws into his thighs and settle down. Rei chuckled and reached for the remote. He put the news on and started to pet her.

”Don’t worry my beautiful one, you are the only lady I need in my life.”

Hamada began to purr making Rei laugh more. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Petting Hamada made he forget his worries about work, being good enough for his brother to respect him, his lack of a love life, and the upcoming bachelor party.

”Ugh, staring at over muscled half naked men on a stage gyrating and thrusting their groins in your face is not my idea of beautiful at all Hamada.”

Hamada made a silent meow of agreement. Rei continued to pet her and willed Friday to never come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> I decided to search Deviant Art for my pics so that I can make sure the creators get credit which I cannot do from Google.
> 
> Credit for Sawamura's pic used in my cover art goes to [Purrinee](https://www.deviantart.com/purrinee). I fell in love with that pic the moment i saw it. I think it was the flower that really pulled me in cause it went so well with Sawamura's golden eyes. ^-^
> 
> Credit for Makoto's pic used in my cover art goes to [Cioccolatodorima](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima).
> 
> Credit for Rei's pic used in my cover art goes to [Tsiih-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/tsiih-chan).
> 
> I found this pic of older!Ciel on [this](https://www.deviantart.com/kirishimaneko) Deviantart, but I am unsure if the writer of the fic it was attached to is the creator of the pic. @~@


	4. Dr. Michaelis and Mr. Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bartender bowed to Ciel and started to walk away.
> 
> ”Wait! What’s your name?”
> 
> ”Ah, I am Sebastian at your service Sir and what may I call you?”
> 
> ”You can call me…Mr. Hive.”
> 
> ”A play on Hyde perhaps?”
> 
> ”Perhaps.”
> 
> ”Delightful to meet you Mr. Hive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I should be sleeping, I mean fuck all it is 0230 here, but I just could not stop writing this chapter. As with the other chapter that introduced each Ace, this one focuses on Ciel, but with a bit more of a twist than the last two chapters. Next chapter everyone will finally be in the same place and then the fun really begins! ^0^
> 
> So Ciel lands in Tokyo a day early and decides to go check out the bar in secret. He gets more than he bargained for when he "meets" his new employees. @~@
> 
> Oh and can I just say I kind of love writing platonic!Rin/Sawamura It's so warm and full of fluff! ^-^
> 
> Also I really like in an anime when someone says I am home and they are welcomed back, but in English it sounds stupid so I went with the romaniji on that part. ^-^
> 
> I know one person guessed what the band is that was being spoken about in another chapter, but you can still try to guess it here. Also if you can name the song that Sawamura dances to, you can win a fic with a ship of your choice from either of the three fandoms. Good luck! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Thursday Evening***_

”Welcome to Aman Tokyo Phantomhive-san.”

Ciel bowed back politely to the concierge and followed him to his room on the top floor. He was tired and still irate that he had to change his plans due to over booking on the flight he was supposed to take tomorrow. Once he was in his room he laid down on the bed and sighed. He wished Tanaka could have come with him, but he knew the estate was in good hands with him there. He sat up and looked out the window as the last of the purple disappeared from the horizon making the sky black with tiny dots of stars. Ciel knew once he was on the ground again he would not be able to see them so he admired the view while he still could. Although he said he would be there on Friday, he decided to check out the bar without announcing himself tonight.

”It will be better to catch them being normal rather than the act I am sure they will put on for me tomorrow.”

With that though, Ciel got up and opened up his suitcase. He chose a relaxed outfit that would fit in at a bar and then headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

* * *

”Oi careful with that shit!”

Rin was annoyed that he had to do the butler’s job right now. They were getting in a huge shipment in preparation for tomorrow and the delivery guys had to be supervised in both the loading area as well as the drop off. Rin didn’t know where shit went downstairs so he got stuck outside. He chomped on the side of his cigarette as the guy apologized for dropping the crate of whatever alcohol on the step.

”You better hope none of that shit is broken!”

”Yes Sir, sorry Sir.”

The guy bowed and then carried the crate in the door. Rin sighed again rubbing his face. He was too old for this shit.

”That’s the last one. Sign here.”

”Nope, that ain’t my job. Take it down to the guy in the butler outfit.”

The guy started to grumble, but one look from Rin with his fear inducing teeth and he quickly stopped. While Rin was finishing up his cigarette a familiar car pulled up into the employee parking area.

”You’re late.”

”I know, sorry, my sister didn’t get back till an hour ago and then I had to bring Kisu…”

”Save it, I’m too tired to give a shit. Just get in there and get ready. Grell is already having a hissy fit.”

Both men walked into the back entrance and down the hall. Kisumi stopped at the dancers dressing room.

”I’ll see you later?”

”Not if I see you first.”

”God you guys are so sappy.”

The door opened and Doll and Haruichi appeared.

”You’re just jealous cause Furya doesn’t do stuff like that for you.”

”No, I just like the strong silent type, that’s all.”

”I’ll bet you do.”

Asahi wigged his eyebrows at Haruich and received a slap from his boyfriend.

”Cut it out before I sic Kominato senpai on you.”

”Someone say my name? Shina, now I know you are not picking on my little brother are you?”

”N-No senpai, not at all. See you later babe.”

Asahi kissed Kisumi quickly and then disappeared down the hall towards the main area. Kisumi sighed.

”Fuck, that kiss sucked. It’s your fault Kominato senpai.”

”You were the one that said you wanted me to…”

”Okay enough, sorry Ryo-kun, but Kisu-chan was late and I need to get these boys into their gear.”

Doll being the oldest dancer there took control of the situation. Ryosuke had much respect for him. He continued to dance even when a patron, who no longer existed according to Sebastian, attacked him after finding out he was trans. No one could get to Doll in time before the man plunged the jagged end of a broken bottle into his right eye. Doll has no sight in it and the scars are still prominent. He wears wigs that cover the area on stage, but when it is just their family he is free to relax with none. It was a nice feeling.

”Of course Doll.”

Ryosuke bowed and then left.

”Man Doll, you are the only one that Aniki bows to by choice.”

”Yeah, it still weirds me out, but I won’t stop it. Okay, so let’s go over the number for tomorrow one more time and then practice the routine for tonight.”

*

*

*

”Late again Shina, Grell is really gonna let you…”

”There you are!”

The three blond bouncers giggled as they ran away from the red head that was steaming up stairs from the basement. Asahi backed into the bar having no place to go.

”Hey Mr. Sutcliff, how are you…”

”Don’t hey me Bakahina, where have you been?”

”Ah, well…I was watching my sister’s kid and she got home late and then I had to go pick up Kisumi before I could come here.”

”Oh…well I guess I’ll let it slide.”

Asahi breathed a sigh of relief that Grell had a soft spot for kids. He always wanted them, but his ex-wife didn’t. It was the cause of their divorce and Grell had been single ever since.

”I hope you didn’t lie.”

Asahi jumped as he spun around and saw Sebastian behind the bar. He was still amazed at how the older man managed to do that without being noticed.

”No! I really was babysitting!”

Sebastian gave him a look that chilled Asahi’s spine.

”I’m gonna go get changed.”

”Yes, you do that.”

Asahi quickly left the main area and headed to the back where the lockers were. He found Ryosuke fixing his tie.

”So did you mention the kid?”

”Huh?”

Ryosuke closed his locker and turned to Asahi.

”Did you use your sister’s kid as you excuse for…”

”IT WASN’T A FUCKING EXCUSE!”

”Holy fuck, calm down Asa-kun. I was just playing around!”

”Well stop it please! My sister has had it tough enough with her husband gone. I help whenever I can.”

Ryosuke stepped up to his kohai and placed a gentle hand on shoulder.

”Hey, I’m sorry. Look, you are a good guy for helping her out and he is not gone. I’m sure he will wake up anytime now.”

Asahi’s brother in law had been in a coma for the past three months after being hit by a drunk driver. Of course the bastard survived with minimal damage, but his brother in law was not so lucky. Before and after work Asahi’s sister goes to the hospital to sit and read to him. Since Asahi works a night job he is free during the day to watch the little one.

”Thanks senpai.”

Asahi touched his hand and Ryosuke turned his a squeezed it.

”Come on, get dressed and meet Grell and I at the table.”

”Sure.”

Ryosuke gave one more squeeze and then left Asahi to get ready.

*

*

*

”Where to Sir?”

”Do you know of a place called Clubs?”

”Oh sure. We do free pick ups there so people don’t drive home drunk.”

”Oh, well that’s nice of you.”

”Nah it’s nothin’. Katakoa-san is a good guy and he runs a decent business. We are happy to help.”

Ciel didn’t know what to say. He guessed that not everyone knew the man had passed away. Still it made Ciel feel a bit better knowing the place was in good standing with another reputable company. Ciel sat back and relaxed as his late dinner settled in his stomach. It was a little after ten now and that seemed late enough to get the gist of a bar and it’s clientele.

”Perhaps this won’t be so bad after all.”

*

*

*

”Um…look, I don’t mean to be a jerk, but you look like you’re fresh out of high school.”

Ciel could not believe this. A kid that looked younger than him was questioning his age.

”Look, no offense, but you look like you are just entering high school yourself.”

”That may be, but I’m more than old enough to work here, so what about you? Got some ID?”

”Fine.”

Ciel pulled out his passport and showed it to the boy.

”Awe look Ali-chan, he’s around the same age as us!”

Ciel blinked as another blond with a similar build popped up in the doorway.

”Yes I can see that Nagisa.”

”Oi, what’s taking so long?”

A third blond popped up.

”Sorry Finny, we was making sure that this guy…hey, he’s from England like you guys!”

Alois looked at the passport again and then back at the guy.

_”Oh, sorry mate, I missed that.”_

_”It’s okay. Can I have my passport back now?”_

Alois handed the blue booklet back to the young man. Ciel hoped he didn’t catch his name, he still wanted to be incognito.

_”Come on in man, have a good time.”_

_”Thanks, I hope I will.”_

As Ciel walked past the door he over heard the taller of the blonds, Nagisa ask what he and the door greeter were saying in English. Ciel was grateful that his Japanese was pretty fluent. As he made his way past the foyer he saw a place to leave his coat. He dropped it off and got a tag. Then he made his way to the main area. There was the bar he saw in the picture, but there were patrons on the stools enjoying drinks and conversations. There were two bartenders, one older and one younger. Ciel took a moment to watch them and their skills. The older was far surpassed the younger. He was a bit mesmerizing to watch. Ciel saw a free stool in the corner where he had a good view of the place. He slipped onto the stool and didn’t have to wait long before the younger one came up to him.

”What would you like.”

It wasn’t really a question, more of a statement. Ciel was a bit surprised. He thought bartenders were more friendly.

”Um…I don’t know, what do you recc…”

”Michaelis, this one’s for you.”

The younger moved away and the older, Michaelis stepped over to Ciel.

”Many pardons for my colleague, he is not good with new people. He prefers the ones that know what they want, but he makes one hell of a martini.”

Ciel didn’t mean to, but he chuckled.

”I will have to take your word for it since I do not drink those.”

The bartender gave a deep chuckle that made Ciel’s heart flutter a bit. He tamped it down by coughing, but it only made him turn a shade of red.

”Here now, we can’t have you choking before you even have one drink.”

Sebastian grabbed a glass and pressed a button on one of the hidden guns under the bar. He filled it with cold water and placed it before the young man with a napkin, bearing the bar’s logo on the corner, under the glass. Ciel picked up the glass and took a few small sips.

”Thank you.”

”Sure, now what can I get you for a real drink?”

”I was asking the other barman for a recommendation.”

”Ah, well then, if you will allow me.”

Ciel waited for the man to finish his sentence, but instead he leaned into Ciel’s personal space and placed his nose right at the beginning of his shirt collar. Ciel froze feeling the man sniff him. He should complain. He should push him away, but he was in a trance. Before long the man pulled back.

”I would say something sweet and perhaps blue in color.”

”I like blue.”

”Well then I’ll be back with your drink.”

Ciel watched the mysterious man walk away dumb founded. He wanted to slap himself. He sounded like a five year old.

”Get it together Phantomhive or he will never respect you as a boss.”

Ciel stopped as the words slipped out of his mouth. Had he already made up his mind about the place from this one encounter. He was acting like a child and being irresponsible. When the man returned he was going to tell him how rude and unprofessional he was acting. Ciel straightened up and mentally prepared himself for the confrontation.

* * *

”I didn’t mean to be rude. I am bad with recommendations to foreigners.”

”Yes well, you should try to be a little more relatable to new people as you are with the regulars.”

”Ah leave Furya-san alone Butler-san, he does a good job.”

Sebastian bristled at the patron calling him butler, but Furya smiled and that was a rare thing so he let it go. He finished making the young man’s drink and carried it back over to the waiting young man.

”Here we are Sir. I do hope you like coconut.”

”Thank you, but I…oh…”

Ciel’s admonishment disappeared from his lips as he saw the beautiful cocktail.

”It’s blue.”

”Yes Sir and has that sweetness I mentioned that I discovered about you.”

”About that I…”

The scent of fresh coconuts wafting from the highball was intoxicating to Ciel’s sense. Perhaps just a sip before he spoke his mind. He gently picked up the glass and took a sip from the red straw with a black club that was slipped into the glass.

”This is delicious!”

”I am glad you are enjoying it. It is one of our winter drinks to remind us of summers gone by. Seeing as tomorrow is the first day of Spring, I thought it would be nice to serve to you.”

”Where is the coconut coming from?”

”It is a Junmai sake called Ty Ku with naturally infused coconut.”

”I can hardly taste the sake at all!”

Ciel took a big sip licking his lips.

”It does go down easy Sir, shall I make you another?”

”Yes please.”

”Would you like to start a tab?”

”Oh…no, I’ll pay cash.”

”Very well than.”

The bartender bowed to Ciel and started to walk away.

”Wait! What’s your name?”

”Ah, I am Sebastian at your service Sir and what may I call you?”

”You can call me…Mr. Hive.”

”A play on Hyde perhaps?”

”Perhaps.”

”Delightful to meet you Mr. Hive.”

Ciel took a drink to stop himself from saying anything else foolish to the enigmatic man. Before he realized it he had finished the glass and Sebastian had brought him another. This one he sipped more slowly.

**”Dearest patrons, if you would be so kind as to direct your attention to the stage, this evenings show is about to start. And now I will turn you over to our MC for the evening Mikoshiba-san.”**

The echo of the mystery man’s voice was a bit startling, but the announcement seemed to be filled with information so Ciel was slightly impressed. He went to take another sip of his drink when loud music began to play drowning out all conversation and a high pitched voice that could cut glass was heard.

**”What’s up to all my boys out there! It’s your favorite playa DJ Momo-kun here to spin the tunes you like in between shows and spin the tunes our boys like to dance to. Now I know you are all here to see our very own Ace of Clubs aren’t you? Let him hear it boys!”**

The crowed yelled and the DJ laughed.

**”I am sure your love was heard, but before our lovely Ace comes out, we have a tight rope walking treat for you. Here is our own lovely Doll!”**

The crowd roared and Ciel splashed his drink on his shirt. Thankfully he was wearing black today, but still it was cold.

”Oh my, here let me.”

Sebastian arrived with a dry towel and leaned over to blot Ciel’s shirt.

”Thank you. What is all that noise? Why are they all excited?”

”Oh, that is right, you are new here. They are shouting for the Ace. He is the main dancer and the star of our place.”

”Oh well…wait…he?”

Sebastian didn’t hear the younger man because at that moment circus music started to play. Ciel’s focus was turned away from the bartender to the stage where a girl came out. She was dressed as if she was a circus performer. One that walked on a tight rope. In fact she pretended to do that on the stage lifting one slim leg in the air and pretending to balance. The crowd cheered her on. Ciel was truly confused now. Then the girl acted as if she was going to lose her balance and fall off the tight rope. Instead, she fell into a split and then flipped back up to standing. The music changed and now it was something more like rock music. Smoke started to come from the sides of the stage and a pole rose up from the floor. Doll started to move to the music and draped herself around the poll. She undulated her body as she spun around it and landed on the ground on her back. In classic exotic dancing fashion, she spread her legs wide in a V and looked out at the audience. They erupted in applause and Ciel saw people digging in their pockets for bills. They waved them around as Doll crawled up to the end of the stage and allowed the men to stuff them into her outfit. She giggled as they touched her covered body running their hands down her legs. She rocked her body and rolled around on the stage preening and throwing the money over herself. Ciel was aghast. He never suspected that this was a strip club! He looked over at the bartenders, but both of them were watching the show. He could not believe this. There was no way he was keeping this place. More clapping happened and it seemed that Doll’s show was over. She waved to the men as she picked up the last of the bill and reached out and took some out of the their hands and headed back to the curtain. To be fair, she didn’t remove any clothing, just danced provocatively. Never the less, this was too much for Ciel to take. He started to turn to get off the stool when Sebastien returned to him with a fresh drink. Ciel almost forgot to pay for what he had drunk. He started to pull out his billfold.

”On the house for you spilling yours. After all it was our fault.”

”Thank you, that is kind of you, but I must be…”

”Oh are you leaving?”

”Yes, I didn’t realize the time and…”

”Oh and I was about to take my break too.”

”Oh…um…I guess I could stay a bit longer. I mean I wouldn’t want to waste a new drink.”

”Of course not. Here, let me get myself something and then I will join you.”

Ciel was surprised to hear that the bartender was going to drink. He knew that was usually not allowed. It turned out he was wrong though. Sebastian returned with a small bento box instead and a thermos.

”Sorry, I like to drink tea with my dinner.”

”Oh of course, I understand.”

”Would you like some? It is Earl Gray.”

”That is my favorite, but I only drink it in the morning.”

”I will keep that in mind.”

Ciel was about to ask what the older man meant when the DJ came on again.

**”Wasn’t he lovely boys? Let’s here it once more for our little circus cutie Doll!**

Everyone cheered and this time Ciel was ready for it. Sebastian had just offered him a piece of his sushi and it looked so good that Ciel didn’t even try to resist.

**”Coming up next to the stage is our own little Cracker Jack. Give it up for Ju Hachi!”**

”Ju Hachi?”

Ciel turned to Sebastian with a questioning look on his face.

”Isn’t that 18?”

Sebastian laughed as he took a sip of his tea.

”Yes, it is a little joke here. That was the age that he started dancing here.”

Ciel only heard part of what the bartender said, but he got most of it. So the dancer went by a number as a stage name. it was actually pretty clever. The curtain parted and a girl came out in a baseball uniform. Well it wasn’t a normal uniform. The word eighteen in the front was written in glitter. The uniform was also tight fitting and Ciel would guess that the number 18 was also on the back written in glitter. Her eyes were hidden behind her pink hair, but she had a shy smile on and tipped her glittered baseball cap at the audience. As the dancer came out, Take Me Out to the Ball Game was playing. Ciel chuckled a bit as she also had a wooden bat and pretended to swing at a pitched ball. Then like Doll the music changed, but this time when the dancer started to move, she started to strip off the uniform. Ciel was in the middle of eating a piece of sushi when this happened and he started to once again choke. Sebastian lightly tapped him on the back and rubbed circles with his hand. It felt soothing to Ciel. He was then handed his drink and he took a deep sip. Then it was finished. Sebastian grabbed the third glass and offered it to Ciel. Ciel knew he was drinking too much and too fast, but the tickle was still there and his water was empty. Also tea would not help being too hot to drink quickly. Ciel surrendered and took another deep sip.

”My Goodness Mr. Hive, you are going to become a liability for your place if you keep choking like that.”

”I assure *cough cough* you that it is not *gasp* on purpose Sebastian.”

Sebastian smiled hearing the younger man say his name. It sounded right coming from his lips.

”Sebby-chan are you nearly done? I want to get everyone orders before Sawa…oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were entertaining.”

”It’s alright Grell, yes I am just about done.”

Ciel watched the red headed topless man walk away after giving a wink to him. Topless man. Ciel’s alcohol fueled brain was trying to put something together.

”Well if you will excuse me, I have to get back to work, but it was nice to share my break with you.”

”Yes, the sushi was delicious.”

”Thank you, I made it myself.”

”You are delicious…I mean amazing! The sushi was amazing!”

Sebastian chuckled and leaned in whispering in Ciel’s ear with his warm breath.

”Thank you for the compliment, both to the sushi and me.”

Ciel shivered as he swore he felt the tip of Sebastian’s tongue on the shell of his ear, but then it was gone and so was Sebastian. Ciel stumbled off the bar stool. He needed the bathroom. He needed to calm down.

”Whoa careful there honey.”

Ciel saw that he had stumbled into a waiter. At least this one was wearing a shirt…well sort of. The slightly more pink redhead was wearing a half vest mocking a waiter’s coat and a bow tie attached to a floating collar. He also had on tight satin shorts with a bow matching the one on the collar on the waistband.

”Bathroom.”

”You gonna be sick honey?”

”No just hot, need to splash water on my face.”

”Oh sure, I get that. Hachi-chan can do that to you.”

Ciel wanted to protest that it wasn’t the dancer that caused his discomfort, but decided it was futile. Ciel was led to the restroom area by the waiter.

”Here you go honey.”

Ciel noted as he pushed through the door that the sign on it indicated both genders.

”Women come here too?”

”Oh sure, they enjoy the show just as much! Thursday though is Men’s Only Night. Tomorrow will be different though.”

”Oh, how come?”

”It’s the first day of Spring so we have a special show planned. We just hope our new boss likes it.”

”Pardon?”

”Nothing sorry just rambling. Well at least I believe you that you didn’t have to throw up cause you would have done it by now.”

The waiter waved to him and then left. Ciel was even more confused now, but headed into the bathroom to hopefully calm down.

* * *

”Are you just about ready Mura?”

”Yes, I think I am.”

Eijun put his clear gloss down and looked up at Rin in the mirror.

”How do I look Mata?”

Rin moved from the wall that he was leaning on and walked over to the lit up vanity. He leaned on the chair and bent over to kiss the younger man on the head.

”Beautiful as always Mura.”

”You’re just saying that cause you love me.”

”Well duh, Bakamura.”

Eijun reached up and touched one of Rin’s hands squeezing it lightly and giving him a big smile in the mirror.

”I love you too…Bakamata.”

*

*

*

Ciel was still trying to piece things together when he stumbled out of the bathroom. He had never pissed that long in his life. One the stage was a different dancer and this one was clearly a man. In fact Ciel figured out that both the other dancers were men too.

”Guess it’s true what they say about ideas and the bathroom.”

”What’s that?”

A pink haired waiter was passing by that looked a lot like the pink haired dancer.

”Oh, that 30% if your best idea come to you while you are in the bathroom.”

”Oh yes that is true. The three bimbos at the door always come up with crazy things when they are in there.”

”Three bimbos?”

Ciel was confused, but then the waiter pointed to the three blond boys checking ideas and apparently kicking people out that were too drunk or behaving rowdy.

”Wait…are they the bouncers?”

”Yup. Barely a complete brain between them, but when you piss them off or both one of the employees they will knock your ass into the next year.”

”Wow, impressive.”

Ciel let the waiter go and headed back to the bar. He decided he needed another drink.

”There you are, I thought you left.”

”No just collecting my thoughts and meeting a few of the workers.”

”Ah, you must mean Ryo-kun and Asa-kun. Yes, they are interesting, especially when Asa-kun’s boyfriend is on stage.”

Ciel looked over and saw the pinkish redheaded waiter watching the dancer with dark pink hair…was that a theme here?

”Um…why don’t you have pink or red hair?”

”What? Oh, no I swear it is a coincidence! Besides, I would look awful in pink.”

Ciel laughed at Sebastian’s reaction and it was genuine. He hopped back on the stool and began to finish off the third drink. Without asking Sebastian presented him with another. Ciel took a sip and Sebastian smiled at him.

”Okaerinasai.”

Ciel gave a smile and a light blush as he answered the older man.

”Tadaima”

**”Another round of applause for Kissina! And now, the moment you have all been waited for tonight. Our very own Ace of Clubs! Give it up for him!”**

”Ace! Ace! Ace! Ace!”

The crowd started going wild and Ciel looked at the stage actually excited to see what the Ace looked like. Then a man with, surprise surprise, red hair, but this time the color of wine, came out. He was in a black tank top and jeans and had a menacing look on his face. Ciel felt intimidated by his gaze and leaned over to whisper to Sebastian.

”Is that the Ace?”

”Oh no, that’s his bodyguard.”

Ciel was about to ask why he was there when he cleared his throat and it was clear he was wearing a mike.

**”Alright listen up. Here are the rules for the Ace for all the new people here. NO ONE TOUCHES THE ACE!”**

Not a peep was heard from the crowd.

**”The Ace can touch you, but you keep your fucking hands to yourself. I catch anyone touching the Ace and the Three Bimbos will bounce your ass out of here faster than you can blink.”**

The sound of knuckle cracking was heard across the room and everyone looked at the entrance where the three blonds were standing although they didn’t look cute this time. They looked dangerous.

**”Oi. Back over here!”**

In unison everyone turned back to the guy on stage.

**”You better show him the utmost respect too. Do I make my self clear?”**

”HAI!”

Even Ciel shouted back an affirmative and heard Sebastian chuckle. Ciel slapped him playfully and Sebastian grabbed his hand.

”It’s not nice to hit someone Mr. Hive.”

”Oh and what are you gonna do about it?”

Ciel took a long sip of his drink and made sure to take most of the straw in and pull back from it at the top with his tongue. Sebastian’s eyes were full of lust.

”I could punish you.”

”I might like that.”

Sebastian let out a low growl and it sent a shiver straight to his cock.

”My apartment is around the corner.”

”When can you leave?”

Ciel’s voice was breathless.

”Right after the Ace’s performance.”

”Good cause I don’t know if I can behave much longer.”

Ciel licked his lips and Sebastian, without thinking, pulled him up to meet his lips.

**”Alright boys, you heard the Shark and his warning, listen and you won’t get bit and now, without any more delay here is the Ace!”**

The Shark as he was called stepped off the stage and leaned against the wall near by. The lights snapped off and snapped Ciel out of his moment with the bartender. With his lip tender from the rough kiss he looked over at the stage as colored racing lights flipped on and loud heavy metal music seeped in.

**”EVERYTIME I WANT TO DEAL!”**

The curtain opened and the Ace walked out. He started to dance and music to the hard music and Ciel had never thought that anyone could be sensual to the biting sounds of screaming into a mike, but the Ace was proving that wrong. He was also proving that the human body was quite flexible as he twisted and turned his body in ways Ciel never thought was possible. Instead of yelling and catcalling, the men were quiet watching the amazing spectacle in front of them. The Ace picked up every part of the rhythm of the music. The grinding of the guitar, the heavy thumping of the bass, the crash of the percussion, and the deep devoted screaming of the singer.

**”Every time I got a chance,**

**said to me in the mirror.**

**Won’t you come over here.”**

The Japanese words intermixed with English gave the song a harder edge and the Ace worked them all to his advantage.

**”Every time I lost my fame,**

**talk to you in the daylight.**

**What are you waiting for?”**

The dancing was mesmerizing and Ciel was starting to see why this man was the Ace. The song started to break down and the Ace got on his knees and crawled to the edge of the stage. The barely there outfit that he had on when he started was all but gone now and only a simple pair of decorated briefs stood between him and baring it all.

**”Spent a long time for the past**

**filled up with my flame of anger, you see?**

**”We can’t exist.”**

Moving his hands on his body down his chest, up and down his thighs and then back up his chest and pressing them in his hair as the song crescendo. Then as the breakdown started, the Ace stepped off the stage and interacted with the audience. He smiled as he took their money and pressed his body against some of them. Ciel saw when he got close to the Shark he gave him a little smile and stuck his tongue out at him. The Shark made a gnashing sound with his teeth, but it caused the Ace to laugh and the Shark to smile. Ciel wondered if there was something between them too. Once the Ace made his way around the audience, he got back on the stage to finish out the song. The climax of the show had to have left every man in that room hard. Even Ciel felt a stirring, but he was still thinking about leaving with the bartender. The finally of the show ended with the Ace dropping to the stage and writhing around till the music stopped, then he did too. The audience was silent as the Shark walked on stage and picked the Ace up bridal style. It was then that the audience erupted in applause. Even the employees joined in and Ciel realized that the other dancers were off stage side watching and clapping too. The Ace raised his head and waved to everyone. He then leaned in to speak through the mike the Shark was wearing.

**”Thank you everyone for coming out to see us dance! We hope to see you all at our Spring celebration tomorrow night too!”**

The Ace waved again and was carried off stage by the Shark.

”So what did you think of the performance?”

Ciel realized he was still starting at the stage when Sebastian’s voice rang through the din.

”Oh, it was…unusual. I don’t think I have ever seen someone dance to music like that.”

”Yes, he found a band that he liked and creates dances to go with the music. It has worked quite well for him as you can see.”

”Yes.”

”Well I suppose I should clean up now.”

”Wait, I thought you wanted…”

Ciel looked away, maybe the moment was over. Maybe he changed his mind. Ciel was foolish to hope for…

”I do, I just thought…”

”No, I still want…”

Sebastian did something very out of character for him. He leaped over the bar landing on the floor next to younger man.

”Whoa, that was cool Sebby-chan!”

Ignoring Nagisa Sebastian scooped Ciel off the stool.

”Do you have a car?”

”Nope I taxied.”

”Wonderful.”

”Uh Sebby-chan, where are you…”

Sebastian disappeared with Ciel behind the curtain. He carried the younger man down the hall heading for the back door.

”Going somewhere Michaelis?”

Ciel saw the Shark leaning against the wall next to a door marked Ace.

”Yup home.”

The Shark smirked and pulled out a cigarette.

”Let me get the door for you since you have your hands full.”

The Shark preceded him down the hall and popped open the door. He stepped out and lit up.

”See you tomorrow.”

”Have fun Butler.”

”You too Jaws.”

”Fuck off!”

Ciel giggled drunkenly as he was carried past the parking lot and down the street. He felt light headed as they stopped at a set of apartment buildings over a bakery.

”In the morning, we can have scones and tea.”

”That sounds heavenly.”

Ciel was carried up two sets of stairs and then to an apartment door. Sebastian had to put him down to open the lock. Ciel leaned against the wall waiting. Once the door was open Sebastian went to say something to him, but instead pressed him against the wall and kissed him hard. Their tongues intertwined as Ciel ran his hands in the older man’s hair. Sebastian pushed a thigh between Ciel’s leg eliciting a moan from him.

”God I want to fuck you.”

”Yes, please.”

Sebastian growled again and picked up Ciel tossing him over his shoulder. He carried him in the apartment slamming the door forgetting it was well past midnight. He brought him to his bedroom and dropped Ciel on his bed.

”Strip for me.”

Ciel worked his clothing off slowly while keeping eye contact with Sebastian. When he was down to his briefs, he watched Sebastian remove his coat and unbutton his shirt and slip it off. When he got to his pants, Ciel reached out.

”Let me please.”

Ciel popped the button and undid the zipper slowly. He could see the outline of Sebastian’s cock through his silk boxers. He pulled the pants down and mouthed at it breathing in hot air. Sebastian’s eyes closed as he groaned and fisted Ciel’s hair.

”Playtime is over.”

Sebastian growled as he pushed Ciel back and slipped his boxers off. Ciel did the same and then lay back. Sebastian crawled onto the bed and hovered his body over the younger man.

”You know you aren’t getting any sleep tonight right Mr. Hive?”

”I wouldn’t want it any other way Mr. Butler.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the name and Ciel smirked. Sebastian then wiped that smirk right off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> I decided to search Deviant Art for my pics so that I can make sure the creators get credit which I cannot do from Google.
> 
> Credit for Sawamura's pic used in my cover art goes to [Purrinee](https://www.deviantart.com/purrinee). I fell in love with that pic the moment i saw it. I think it was the flower that really pulled me in cause it went so well with Sawamura's golden eyes. ^-^
> 
> Credit for Makoto's pic used in my cover art goes to [Cioccolatodorima](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima).
> 
> Credit for Rei's pic used in my cover art goes to [Tsiih-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/tsiih-chan).
> 
> I found this pic of older!Ciel on [this](https://www.deviantart.com/kirishimaneko) Deviantart, but I am unsure if the writer of the fic it was attached to is the creator of the pic. @~@


	5. Not Quite Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel knew he could not avoid going back to the place tonight. Besides the fact that he left his trench coat there, he had to keep his meeting with the employees. Ciel decided though that he didn’t want to keep the business. He was going to offer and see if the employees wanted to buy him out, but after seeing that tiny apartment that the bartender lived in, he knew none could afford it. He would have to find a buyer though cause it was not his point to put people out of a job. Ciel sighed as he closed his eyes. He would conclude his business tonight and then fly back in the morning. He had more pressing matters to deal with in London anyway than a little strip bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I thought of calling this chapter Check as in the King is in danger, but can still escape, but I wasn't sure if you guys would get the reference so i went with Not Quite Checkmate. I hope I didn't offend anyone. @~@
> 
> Anyway, so everything is in place for the next chapter when all our key players will end up in the same place. I think you all for bearing with me as I set up for this moment. I know there are a lot of characters in this fic and some will fade into the background after this to make way for the main ships, but I am sure you saw the need for them in the introduction chapters. ^-^
> 
> I guess you would call this a filler chapter of sorts, but it touches on some moments in each of the key character's lives. Just to show you what they are doing on the fateful day.
> 
> Also a little warning that fire victims are mentioned just in case anyone is triggered by this.
> 
> Okay that's it I think. Oh and that contest is still open to guess what band Sawamura dances to. There are hints in the first chapter as well as the 4th one if you want to give it a go. The winner will get a fic with the ship of their choice from any of the three fandoms in this fic and yes i am willing to cross characters from them. I am currently working on a fic for one winner, but I can take two more on. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

*groan*

Ciel opened his eyes to a streak of sunlight across his face. He blinked a few times and realized that the window was on the wrong side of his hotel room. He rubbed his eyes widening them a bit more and trying to gain perspective. Did he fall asleep in the sitting area? But that would not make sense of the windows situation.

*snort*

Ciel froze. Something in the bed next to him moved and…snorted? Ciel slowly looked over and then covered his mouth to stop the gasp of surprise from escaping. There was a man in his bed…wait no…he was in the man’s bed. Ciel started to sit up and realized he was not in his usual night attire. In fact he was wearing nothing at all.

”Oh no.”

The following evenings escapades started to flood back into his waking mind. He had gotten drunk at the bar… _his_ bar and had left with one of his would be employees for his apartment. Ciel covered his eyes as he realized what had transpired between him and this man. It was…not unpleasant, oh hell it was better then Ciel had in a long time, but that was not the point. This man was in his employment. He had not even introduced himself properly to him. How was he supposed to face him and the rest of the staff tonight for the formal meeting? Ciel slipped out of the bed feeling the tell tale sign that he bottomed last night. He quietly made his way to the bathroom and took the pain pills in the cabinet. Once he finished his morning piss he quickly gathered his clothing. He made his way to the front of the apartment, noting how small it was, and quickly scribbled the kind of note one leaves with a one night stand. Then he went to grab his…wait, where was his jacket?

_***Time Stamp: Last Night Closing Time***_

”Oi, I have an extra jacket here!”

”So someone forgot it?”

”Yeah, and it’s not a regular.”

”How the fuck would you know that?”

”Well it says on the tag, [Aquascutum of London](https://www.aquascutum.com/us/corby-double-breasted-trench-coat-navy-17551.html) asshole.”

”Hmmm, I’ll Google it.”

”Well what does it say?”

”Give me a fucking minute, I am scrolling for it!”

”Does it look like this?”

”Yeah, that’s it.”

”Okay, there is no price so let me click on it.”

”Why are you just staring at your phone?”

”Uh…the guy will be back for it.”

”Yeah, how do you know?”

”Cause the price tag is $1250.”

”Wait…$12.50?”

”No…$1250.00.”

”HOLY SHIT!”

* * *

Back at the hotel Ciel relaxed in the bath letting the warm water take care of his lower back pain. The pills the guys had though worked very well and soon Ciel found he was sleepy. He climbed out of the bath and dried himself off. He then slipped on his [blue silk jacquard bathrobe](https://www.derek-rose.com/us/men/clothing/mens-robes/mens-tasseled-belt-dressing-gown-verona-43-pure-silk-jacquard-blue.html) and settled on the bed. The sheets were clearly 300 count and although a crisp white, Ciel appreciated the pop of color on the band. The hotel even asked if he had a color request. He chose navy of course. He lay on the pillow case and inhaled the scent. Suddenly his mind was flooded with another set of sheets nowhere near the count and with a more heady scent of musk. Ciel groaned into the feather filled material.

”How could I be so stupid?”

Ciel knew he could not avoid going back to the place tonight. Besides the fact that he left his trench coat there, he had to keep his meeting with the employees. Ciel decided though that he didn’t want to keep the business. He was going to offer and see if the employees wanted to buy him out, but after seeing that tiny apartment that the bartender lived in, he knew none could afford it. He would have to find a buyer though cause it was not his point to put people out of a job. Ciel sighed as he closed his eyes. He would conclude his business tonight and then fly back in the morning. He had more pressing matters to deal with in London anyway than a little strip bar.

*

*

*

”Thanks for coming in nurse Tachibana.”

”It’s no trouble really.”

”I know it is your day off, but with this emergency…”

”It’s really alright.”

The haggard nurse smiled at Makoto as they made their way down to the rooms the burn victims were brought to. The smell of charred flesh was harsh on their noses so they made a quick stop at the main station and put menthol rub under their noses.

”Gou-chan.”

”Hey Mako-chan.”

”They called you in too huh?”

”Yeah, but we aren’t going out till this evening and I was doing nothing important.”

It was a little joke to defuse the seriousness of the situation. Three of the burn victims were children. Makoto went over to them immediately followed by Gou. While Makoto started to talk to one of them, Gou went to find out where their parents are. She saw Doctor Miyuki with his tablet talking to the head nurse Mey-Rin.

”Excuse me Sensei, but can we get some information on the children?”

Miyuki looked over at her.

”Ah, nurse Matsuoka. Well the nine year old male’s parents are in the room with him. The seven year old female’s mother is in another room and the five year old male…lost his in the fire.”

”Oh my, has he said anything yet?”

Gou, Miyuki, and Mey-Rin looked up when another voice joined the conversation.

”Ah, no he hasn’t nurse Tachibana. Wait, I thought it was your day…”

”What room is he is Sensei?”

”Room 11.”

”Thank you.”

Makoto bowed and then hurried to the room. He opened the curtain and found a small boy with a bandage on his arm up to his shoulder and one on the side of his face. His brown hair was singed slightly and he was clutching a partially burned stuffed bear. As Makoto got closer he saw it was a koala.

”Hey, I’m nurse Tachibana Makoto, what’s your name?”

Ninya Tes.”

”Hey, can I call you Tes-chan and you can call me Mako-chan?”

”Okay.”

”Do you know where you are?”

”Hopital.”

”Right, do you know why?”

”My room was on fire.”

”Yes, but you are alright now and safe.”

”Mommy and daddy’s room was on fire too.”

”It was huh?”

”Yeah. They wouldn’t wake up. The door was locked.”

”Oh.”

”I saved Funie though.”

”Funie?”

The boy held up the stuffed animal.

”That was very brave of you.”

”Do you think mommy and daddy got out too?”

”I…I don’t know sweetie.”

”I don’t think they did. I think they are with grandpa.”

”Are you okay?”

”I sad cause they are gone, but they missed grandpa too.”

Makoto bit back his tears. He could not believe the bravery of this boy.

”Mommy and daddy gots Funie for me when they went to Auster…Austri…”

”Australia?”

”Yeah, that’s it!”

”Well then I am sure it is filled with love from them so you hold onto it tight okay?”

”Okay Mako-chan!”

”Nurse Tachibana?”

Makoto looked up to see Miyuki.

”I’ll be right back okay Tes-chan?”

”Promise?”

”Pinky swear.”

Makoto held out his pinky and the boy connected his own with it. He smiled at the young nurse and it almost made Makoto cry. He quickly got up after carefully ruffling his hair and then walked out to where Miyuki was.

”Nurse Tachibana are you alright?”

It wasn’t until Miyuki pointed it out that Makoto realized he was finally crying.

”Yes, I just…”

”The child’s grandmother is here.”

”Oh good.”

”Why don’t you go and talk to her while I examine the boy.”

”Tes-chan.”

”What?”

”His name, Tes-chan. Use it please Sensei.”

”Alright I will.”

Miyuki watched the nurse soon to be doctor wipe his tears away and head to the waiting room to talk to the boy’s relative. He then opened the curtain.

”You’re not Mako-chan.”

”No, I’m Dr. Miyuki. Nurse Tachibana went to go talk to your grandmother.”

”Oh, okay.”

”How are you feeling Tes…chan?”

”Oh, you know my name!”

”Yes, nurse Tachi…”

”Mako-chan.”

”Excuse me?”

”His name is Mako-chan. You should call him that too!”

”I…”

”You’re friends right?”

”We know each other.”

”See, so your call him Mako-chan and he calls you Mi-chan!”

Miyuki didn’t know what to do with the boy’s comments. Fortunately the nurse and grandmother arrived.

”Tes!”

”Grandma!”

The grandmother hugged the boy carefully.

”Grandma, you met Mako-chan?”

”Yes, he said you saved Funie.”

”I tried to save mommy and daddy too, but I got burnt.”

”I can see.”

”Mako-chan said I was very brave though!”

”You were Tes-chan. Very brave.”

Tes smiled up at Makoto and Makoto saw that the boy had recently lost a tooth.

”I’m Doctor Miyuki.”

”Mi-chan!”

”Tes, you can’t talk to the Sensei that way.”

”Sure I can, he said I could call him that!”

Makoto looked over at Miyuki who seemed to be blushing. He let out a small giggle and then composed himself.

”Okay Tes-chan, sensei Mi-chan needs to examine you now and see how your burns are doing.”

”Will you stay Mako-chan?”

”Oh Tes, I don’t think he…”

”Of course, I pinky promised after all!”

”Yay!”

The grandmother stepped back and watched her brave grandson let the doctor examine him holding the hand of the young nurse the whole time. She was amazed at how strong he was in the face of so much loss.

”He’s lost so much today yet he is still smiling.”

”You have a good grandson Ninya-san.”

”I just hope I can be as good as two parents to him.”

”I have faith in you.”

Makoto gave the older woman’s hand a squeeze and a smile filled with tears of courage was given to him just as Miyuki came back.

”Well his burns are not that bad. He will make a full recovery with minimal scarring.”

”That is good to hear. May I go see him now?”

”Of course.”

The grandmother went back in the room and Miyuki turned to Makoto.

”You did really well with him. He was much more open to me than the nine year old was and both his parents were there.”

”I just have a way with children I guess.”

”You are too modest…Mako-chan.”

Makoto blushed at the name he gave the boy to call him coming out of the prominent doctors mouth.

”I should check on the seven year old now.”

”Go on, I have to give a few instructions to Tes-chan grandmother.”

Makoto nodded and then headed to the next room. As he was leaving he heard a young voice cry out in happiness.

”Doctor. Mi-chan you came back!”

* * *

”Lunch?”

Rei looked up from his desk and the pile of work that he was slogging through to see Haru in the doorway.

”Can’t I still have all this to get through.”

”Thought you would say that.”

Haru walked in with a four tier bento box. Rei was so grateful for senpai at that moment. He made a space on his desk for Haru to join him. Haru opened up the bento and took the first two layers out and presented them to Rei, he then set the last two for himself. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks and handed them to Rei.

”Thank you senpai. Ittekimasu!”

Rei lifted a delicious looking piece of omlete up to his mouth. It was light and fluffy and melted in his mouth.

”I swear Haruka-senpai, you should have been a chef.”

”I was going to be for a while, but then my grandfather died and I decided to follow in his footsteps.”

”I can understand and respect that.”

The two ate making small talk about nothing important. Rei shared his barley tea with Haru as a form of a thank you for the meal. When they were down to the little dessert cakes Haru had made, Rei pushed away from the desk.

”That was amazing senpai.”

”Thank you.”

A bit of silence sat between the two friends.

”So are you ready for tonight?”

”I don’t think so. I mean I have all this work and where we are going…”

”Rei…”

”I just…you know how I feel about these guys.”

”Yes, but this is for Chris and he invited you personally.”

”I know but…”

”I promise you that if it gets too much, you can just leave. In fact I will leave with you.”

”Haruka-senpai, you don’t have to do that. They are you friends after all.”

”And you are mine and that is what I choose.”

”Haruka…”

”Now, let’s clean up and get through this pile so we can spend 20 minutes finding you something to wear.”

Rei practically had tears in his eyes.

”Hai.”

*

*

*

”Well well well, afternoon sleepy head.”

”Fuck off.”

Rin smirked at how haggard Sebastian looked.

”Awww, did the butler not get any last night?”

”No, in fact I did and it was the best four hours of sex in my life.”

”Ugh, I do not need to hear detail about your sex life.”

”Oh, that wasn’t detail, I’ll give you details if you really want them Rin-kun.”

”I want to hear them!”

”Me too!”

Two of the blond bouncers popped out of the workout room. Nagisa hopped on the stool closest to Sebastian and twirled on it. Finny pulled up and chair and straddled it like Rin usually sat. Both young men looked at Sebastian with stars in their eyes.

”Well let’s see, he is a great kisser and really knows how to work his tongue around my…”

”I’m out of here.”

Rin stormed off with a growl pushing his way through the curtain on the stage and making his way down to Eijun’s room. The door was slightly ajar so he didn’t knock. The Ace was sitting in the[high back chair](http://powerwomen.me/red-and-black-chair/red-and-black-chair-red-and-black-high-chair-high-back-red-chair-black-red-salon-tattoo-parlor-king-queen-dxracerr-black-and-red-office-chair/) reading. It was the only time that Eijun wore his glasses and Rin thought it made him look like he was back in school.

”Whatcha readin’ Mura?”

”Great Expectiations.”

Eijun licked his finger and turned a page. He then reached out to the side table and picked up one of the cookies that he was nibbling on.

”Such a big book for such a little brain.”

”Fuck you Mata.”

Rin laughed and walked in. He took a seat on the lounge and Eijun put the book down. He took his glasses off and let them hang down from the red and black chain.

”You okay Mata?”

”Yeah, I’m just…I’m worried about this guy coming today. I mean what if he is a homophobic ass like Furuya said. I don’t need him talking down to us.”

Eijun rose from his seat and move to the lounge. Rin moved from his hunched over position to make room for the younger man. He was taken by surprise though when Eijun patted his lap for Rin to put his head there.

”Usually I am doing this for you Mura.”

”Well sometimes you need it instead.”

Rin didn’t argue. He lay down on his side and placed his head down. Eijun immediately started carding his fingers through Rin’s soft wine colored hair. Rin sighed and swore if he was a cat he would have started purring.

”We will face this guy as a family Mata and together we will convince him that we are good people and that we provide a good service to the neighborhood. I know he will listen.”

”I wish I had your positive thinking Mura.”

”I like you just the way you are Mata.”

Rin turned his face to look up into the golden eyes that he loved so much. Eijun leaned down and gave a small peck to his lips.

”Love you Mata.”

”Love you too Mura.”

”I’m gonna go have a smoke.”

”Alright.”

Eijun let Rin up and Rin ruffled his hair and then headed to the door. Eijun moved back into his high back chair and picked up his book. He slipped his glasses back on and settled in once more finding where he left off.

”Hey Mura?”

Rin had stopped in the doorway and looked back at the younger man that was more family to him than his real one.

”Yes Mata?”

”Thanks.”

Eijun gave him a small smile that could have lit up the world.

”Anytime.”

With those words, Rin left and headed down toward the back door.

”Are you in love with him?”

Rin saw Ryosuke leaning against the wall near the breakroom.

”No, not in that way.”

”In what way then? I’m genuinely curious.”

Rin looked at the pink haired man. He and his younger brother had many of the same traits, including hiding their eyes so that their emotions did not show. Although Ryosuke kept his lidded and Haruichi did it with his hair style.

”He’s like a little brother to me.”

”I don’t kiss my little brother like that.”

Rin made a low growling sound through his sharp teeth and Ryosuke back peddled a bit.

”Look, all I am saying is that is love comes along for him are you going to stand in the way?”

”Of course not, as long as it is the right one.”

”And you are the one to determine that?”

”I…”

Rin just looked at the waiter and then pushed past him claiming he had no time for this. He pushed through the door into the alley way. Furuya was out there finishing his own cigarette talking to Haruichi. The young dancer jumped when Rin came out, but Furuya just barely raised an eyebrow at him. Rin ignored them both and leaned against a different wall lighting up. He took a long drag and held it as he tilted his head back against the brick wall and closed his eyes. Slowly he let the smoke leave his mouth.

”Rin-kun?”

”Eh?”

Rin opened his eyes to see the younger Kominato in front of him.

”I wanted to apologize for my brother.”

”It’s not your job kid.”

”I know, but I understand you and Ei-chan better than he does.”

”You do?”

”Sure. You just want him to not get hurt. That’s what Aniki wanted for me. He still hasn’t fully excepted Satoru-kun for the same reason.”

”Then why is he busting my chops over it?”

”I guess it’s his way of showing he cares?”

”Well it’s fucked up way.”

”So is Kominato-san.”

Rin looked up as Furuya spoke and walked over to them. Haruichi giggled a bit.

”Yeah he is.”

Rin couldn’t help, but grin around his cancer stick.

”I’ll keep that in mind next time he says something.”

”Thanks.”

Haruichi smiled at Rin and then took his boyfriend’s hand.

”See you inside.”

Rin watched them go with laced fingers. It made his heart ache a bit. It was true what he said to the older Kominato brother. He was not interested in Eijun that way, but he did want something like that for himself. It was just that he was so rough and sarcastic, he doubted that he would ever find anyone who excepted him like he is. Rin sighed and finished his cigarette and looked up at the slow setting sun. Tonight everything about their lives could change when they met this guy. Nothing may be the same.

”Well if we are going out tonight, let’s go out with a fucking bang.”

”I quite agree Matsuoka-san.”

Rin looked to see Grell arriving for work.

”Are you ready for the Spring Celebration tonight?”

”Yeah, I think I am.”

”Good, then come help me get something out of my car please?”

”What are you planning Grell?”

”Just a little festive thing for a special occasion.”

Grell popped the trunk and Rin looked in.

”Why you little devil you.”

”Like you said, let’s go out with a fucking bang.”

Rin let his sharp teeth show in his smile. Indeed tonight was going to be a night to remember for all at Clubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> I decided to search Deviant Art for my pics so that I can make sure the creators get credit which I cannot do from Google.
> 
> Credit for Sawamura's pic used in my cover art goes to [Purrinee](https://www.deviantart.com/purrinee). I fell in love with that pic the moment i saw it. I think it was the flower that really pulled me in cause it went so well with Sawamura's golden eyes. ^-^
> 
> Credit for Makoto's pic used in my cover art goes to [Cioccolatodorima](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima).
> 
> Credit for Rei's pic used in my cover art goes to [Tsiih-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/tsiih-chan).
> 
> I found this pic of older!Ciel on [this](https://www.deviantart.com/kirishimaneko) Deviantart, but I am unsure if the writer of the fic it was attached to is the creator of the pic. @~@


	6. All Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I’m sorry Butler, am I interrupting something? I was told that you needed me for a meeting, but it seems like you have everything well in hand on your own.”
> 
> Sebastian didn’t even get mad a Rin for the nickname. He was too distracted at the moment.
> 
> ”Oh Jaws, yeah, hold on, I’ll get to that, but let me introduce you to…”
> 
> Sebastian looked down at the slightly shorter man that was slowly coming back into focus with the real world. He shook his head and looked at Rin. He then suddenly pushed away from Sebastian and ran a hand through his hair. He straightened his clothing and then held out his hand.
> 
> ”Ciel Phantomhive. I believe you were expecting me tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So FINALLY everyone is in the same place! Now we have them all at Clubs and the real fun gets to start. ^0^
> 
> You guys also may have noticed that I removed a few names from the tags. It is not that they are not in the fic, but their characters are super minor and some may never be mentioned again. I decided to only keep ones in the tags that play a part in the progression of the fic. Also there is less clutter in the tags to read. Added more tags to describe this chapter too. ^-^
> 
> The pics of the drinks I used just sounded amazing and if I knew my audience was more than 25% old enough to drink I would include the recipes too! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Hi! I am guessing you are the Seido Party?”

”Did the scrubs give it away?”

”What? I said sorry that I was still working!”

”Calm down Mako-chan, we are all grateful that you came in today.”

”Yeah, besides, we have someone bringing you a change of clothing.”

Makoto blushed as the blonde boy was listening in on their conversation. He felt bad that he could not change, but after the fire victims, there was a shooting victim with a child and Makoto was the only one able to keep them calm. At least he was able to find a clean scrub so he didn’t show up with blood spatters.

”Hey, if it matters, you guys took really geed care of me last week!”

Another blond appeared and waved a hand with an ace bandage on it.

”Oh! You came in with the sliced wrist!”

Makoto looked at Gou.

”Barfight.”

”Well not really a fight.”

”Yeah, you just forgot those bottle splinter when you use them as weapons.”

A third blond appeared and Makoto had to rub his eyes and make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

”Hey, I am all for the reunion, but can we get inside, it’s cold out here!”

The three blonds looked up at Bard.

”Ah! Right, sure, come in!”

”Oh and love the hair!”

Bard ran a hand through his blond hair and then dropped the cigarette he had in his mouth in the safety receptacle.

”Thanks.”

Everyone entered and went to the coat check. Mei took off his cap and found himself being pulled into a backwards hug.

”What the fuck?”

”Another blond!”

”Can you get the fuck off me please!”

”Hazuki!”

Everyone jumped as a man came over in a black muscle shirt with wine colored hair and teeth as sharp as his voice. The man, Hazuki, immediately let go of Mei.

”Don’t make me put a leash on him Alois!”

”Sorry Matsouka-san!”

”Oni-chan!”

Everyone looked away from the scary guy to Gou.

”Gou? What the hell are you doing here?!”

Oni-chan?”

”Yes Mako-chan, this is my older brother Rin.”

”Ah, the one that was the body guard, but you didn’t tell me he worked…wherever here is.”

”I didn’t know!”

”Well now you know, so you can leave and…”

”But Rin Rin, they are with one of the parties tonight!”

Rin gave Nagisa a look that made everyone else shiver, but the blond.

”I told you to not call me that!”

”Should I call you Jaws like Sebby-chan?”

That made Rin growl and stalk off. Everyone let out the breath that they were holding.

”Don’t mind Rin Rin, his bark is worse than his bite.”

”I find that hard to believe.”

Makoto muttered under his breath wondering what kind of trouble his friends had gottn him into.

”Can I seat them now?”

A pink haired man showed up wearing a black vest and a pink bowtie. He had cherry blossoms artfully painted on his chest and had on a tight pair of black satin shorts.

”Gou-chan, it’s impolite to stare.”

”Huh? Oh, I was just admiring his che…art work, yes, uh who did it?”

The waiter chuckled.

”Finny is quite the artist when it comes to landscapes.”

”Awe shucks Kominato-san.”

It was of course one of the blonds, but not the one that seemed to get in all the trouble.

”Anyway, please follow me, we have a table for you up near the stage.”

Kominato-san led them to a table stage right. He pulled out a chair for Gou and once she was seating the other three sat down. Two of the chairs were still empty.

”You are missing two from your party correct?”

”Yes they will be here shortly.”

Makoto was pleased that Mei was speaking politely.

”You picked a good day for your celebration. The first day of spring has a very special show, plus it comes with a complimentary drink of spring Sakura-chan. Now who’s celebration is it?”

”This one right here!”

Bard wrapped an arm around Makoto’s neck and cuffed him playfully. It just made Makoto blush more and Mei and Gou giggled about it.

”Ah, well you will get an additional drink on the house. Now are you starting a tab or would you prefer bottle?”

”Tab please and use this card.”

Makoto looked up to see…”

”Miyuki sensei?”

”Evening Tachibana.”

Makoto was so focused on his soon to be master, that he almost missed…

”Serizawa sensei?!”

The fledgling doctor sat up so fast he gained vertigo and started to fall backwards.

”Whoa!”

Makoto felt strong arms around him stopping his meeting with the floor. He turned his head up a bit and his green eyes met with a striking blue eyed man. In fact his eyes were a mix of both his and Makoto’s and for some reason this made Makoto blush.

”Are you alright there Sir?”

”Y-Yes, I think so.”

”Don’t worry man, if he faints, all of us know CPR.”

”Well that is good to know. I guess I can join you in that knowledge as well.”

”Uh…”

”Oh, right, sorry.”

The blue green eyed man carefully righted Makoto and then pulled out his chair.

”Easy now. Have a seat. Kominato, bring some water.”

The waiter, Kominato nodded and left. Makoto was seated now, but still felt the strong grip of the mystery man’s hand on his shoulder. It would have felt more like a comfort, but knowing he nearly fainted in front of his superior and his soon to be master it only made Makoto’s stomach turn even more.

”Here we are.”

Kominato put the water bottle on the table. Makoto went to grab it and realized his hand was shaking.

”Here let me.”

The man removed his hand from Makoto’s shoulder and picked up the bottle. He opened it and poured some in a glass that Kominato provided. Then the man opened a straw and slipped it in the glass. He held the glass and the straw to Makoto’s lips.

”Small sips, we don’t want to overwhelm your body do we?”

Makoto was in too much shock to do anything, but nod. He parted his lips and let the straw slide between them. He took a few small sips and then opened his mouth to release the plastic.

”I think I’m good now.”

The man nodded and put the glass down.

”Yamazaki-san, if you are done here, I could use some help at the bar.”

”Of course Furuya-kun. Please excuse me.”

The man, Yamazaki, gave a small bow and then headed to the bar with his co worker. Makoto finally let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

”Wow.”

”I know!”

”What?”

Makoto was confused by Mei and Gou’s reactions.

”You make a really good damsel in distress Tachibana.”

”What?!”

”He did everything, but swoon for Yamazaki-san!”

”I…I did…wait what?”

Makoto was so confused now. Did he do something wrong?

”Mako-chan, you let the man put the straw in your mouth and feed you!”

”Gou! Don’t say it like that! He was just doing his job!”

”Look to me like he was taking very good care of you Tachibana-san. What do you think Serizawa sensei?”

”Oh yes Miyuki sensei, I have to agree.”

Makoto really started to blush now. He was being picked on by his…

”Wait, what are you two doing here?”

”Oh, well Matsuoka-san invited me and I asked if I could bring Serizawa sensei and here we are!”

Makoto looked over at his soon to not be best friend. Gou just shrugged and started looking at the menu. Makoto took off his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night, he could tell.

*

*

*

”This place doesn’t look so bad.”

”Oh is it acceptable enough for your delicate disposition Butterfly?”

”Stop it Youichi senpai.”

”Yeah Mochi, save it for when he’s drunk.”

Rei bristled at the thought of being any form of inebriated with these two Neanderthals.

”I am good thank you Isashiki senpai. I shall not be imbibing tonight.”

”Aw, come on Ryugazaki-san, this is a celebration for me. Please just have a few drinks with me?”

Chris was giving Rei such a sincere look that he began to tear up.

”Awww, look Chris, you made the Butterfly cry.”

Rei wiped his face embarrassed at his display of weakness.

”Yes Chris senpai, I will drink a few with you.”

”That’s the spirit Ryugazaki, it will put hair on those wings of yours!”

Youichi hit rei back hard causing him to thrust forward and his glasses to fly off.

”My glasses!”

Both Youichi and Jun started to laugh as Rei got on his knees and blindly tried to find his missing spectacles. He was crawling on the ground when he heard the sound of a throat clearing in front of him.

”Looking for these?”

Rei look up and in his blurred vision saw the outline of a man wearing a black shirt. In his hand he was holding out something red.

”If it is a pair of red framed glasses than yes.”

Rei reached out, but instead of glasses found a hand in his. He was then abruptly pulled upward to a standing position. He fell forward into the stranger with a squawk and quickly pushed himself away. Behind him he could hear Haru’s friend laughing even harder at his predicament.

”I am so sorry, please forgive me.”

Rei bowed deeply to the man.

”Sure, whatever, here you go.”

The man tossed his glasses and Rei barely caught them. He put them on just in time to see the man walking away to the back of the stage. Rei took a deep breath and then turned to face the music.

*

*

*

”Man, what an idiot.”

”Only you Butterfly, only you.”

Rin was making his way back from the stage door and his cigarette when he passed the table where the guy who lost his glasses was sitting with apparently a pack of hyenas. The man’s friends were still laughing at him. Rin headed to the bar to talk to Sousuke.

”Hey, do you have the Ace’s drink?”

”Yeah, almost done.”

Rin noticed that Sousuke’s focus seemed to be on the table the glasses guy was at.

”What’s up?”

”Just been listening to those guys ragging on glasses guy.

”Are they that drunk?”

”They haven’t even been served yet. Shina just came back from getting their orders.”

”What the fuck man?”

”From what I can tell the guy is here under duress. Shina said it was a bachelor party.”

”Well we know he isn’t the intended then.”

”Yeah. I think the only one that is his friend is the one not laughing.”

Rin looked over and saw a guy with black hair and deep blue eyes. He was displaying no emotion compared to the rest of them.

”Oi Shina.”

”Yeah?”

”What is the glasses one drinking?”

”Oh you mean Butterfly?”

”Butterfly?”

”Yeah, it’s what they keep calling him.”

”Why the fuck are they calling him that?”

”Nickname I guess.”

”Does he seem to like it?”

”Not really. In fact he looks like he is in the verge of tears.”

At that moment a scrape was heard and the Butterfly guy got up heading to the restroom. The black haired man followed quickly behind. Rin moved away from the bar to hear the conversation better.

”Oh man Jun, now you did it!”

”What? What did I do?”

”You made him cry.”

”Pfft, whatever, he’s too fucking sensitive anyway.”

”Guys, please don’t ruin the night for me.”

”Ah, calm down Chris, Haru will fix him and convince him to come back, you’ll see.”

”Yeah, he’ll do anything for his only friend.”

”Oh man, that’s cold Mochi.”

”Please. I over heard him talking to Haru last Wednesday. He got passed over for promotion again and his brother has been ragging on him about it.”

”The guy who drives us home?”

”Yeah, he’s got the perfect life; smoking hot wife, cushy job, money to burn. I wouldn’t want to be the guys brother. Especially if I sucked as much at Ryugazaki does.”

Rin was disgusted by what he heard. He headed back to the bar.

”Catch any gossip?”

Sousuke had just finished with the tables order and Asahi was putting it on his tray.

”Yeah, they are really picking on the guy. Guess he’s a bit down on his luck.”

”Down on his luck huh?”

Rin saw Sousuke smirk a bit.

”What are you up to Sous?”

”Shina, give me a second, I’m going to change one of the drinks.”

Rin and Asahi watched as Sousuke removed one of the drinks and then began to create one of his masterpieces. When he was done he handed it to…Rin.

”Here Matsuoka, why don’t you take the walk too.”

Rin was a bit surprised, but the younger caught on to Sousuke’s idea.

”Don’t worry Matsuoka, I know what to say.”

Rin shrugged and picked up a tray settling the single drink on it. He was not a waiter, but he could balance on drink. He walked with Asahi to the table.

”Here you are gentlemen, four Sakura-chans compliments of the house to celebrate the first day of Spring.”

”Four?”

”Awww too bad Butterfly, guess you don’t get one.”

”That’s right he doesn’t…”

Jun jumped a bit when the other man spoke with a low growl in his voice.

”…he gets this instead.”

The man, that Rei recognized as the one he fell into, put down what could only be described as a work of art in a glass. Not that the other drinks were not eye catching, but compared to the other ones, this stood out.

”Wow.”

”This Sir is the Sakura. Our bartender only makes one of these on the house for the celebration and he chooses one patron to receive it. You must be someone special. Congratulations.”

”I…”

”Look at that Butterfly, now you have a cherry to go with your own.”

Rin could hear the jealousy in the other man’s voice. He let out a low growl and slapped the table with his hand hard making everyone jump and slosh their drinks. Well except for the Sakura as it had more stability.

”Hey, did you know that there is a butterfly out there that can sting you?”

”What?”

”No way, that’s bullshit.”

”Oh yeah? Look up the brown meadow butterfly.”

The guy’s teeth looked razor sharp so Youichi grabbed his phone and googled what the man was saying. 

”Says here the Brown meadow butterfly, common in the UK, is territorial and will attack if it feels it’s mate is in danger.”

”Let me see that.”

Jun grabbed the phone and scrolled down.

”It’s true.”

Everyone looked up at Rei. He was doing his habit of pressing his glasses to his face with his thumb and middle finger on the sides of his glasses. Chris wondered how he managed not to get fingerprints on the lenses.

”They are quite venomous, although they cause more of a hallucinogen then anything else. Still it isn’t pretty to watch.”

Rei jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was warm and gave an affectionate squeeze.

”See, so you better be careful cause even something pretty can be more dangerous than you think.”

”Pfft as if Ryugazaki could even get a mate let alone defend them.”

Rin growled a little again and leaned over unknowingly putting pressure on the man’s shoulder as he stared down the two assholes at the table.

”You never know what someone can do when they have the intelligence.”

Rei was trying not to blush as he felt the heat of the man over him. There was something about the whole situation. He felt like he was being protected at the moment. That was absurd though. The man probably saw Rei being picked on and it was his job to stop it. Yes, that had to be it. He must have been the bouncer of the place. Why else would he be wearing a shirt that showed off his well toned arms and defined his chest with the tightness of the fabric. Rei was trying really hard to convince himself of these ideas when he felt the man’s breath near his ear.

”Enjoy the show Ryugazaki-san and please let me know if there is anything else I can get you.”

The man left before anything else can be said. The waiter was still standing there holding both trays in his arms against his chest.

”Can I get you gentlemen anything else?”

Jun and Youichi grabbed their drinks and down them at the same time. They spit out the flowers.

”Whiskey.”

*

*

*

”I can do this.”

Ciel took a deep breath in and then headed to the front door of Clubs.

”Hey, back for more I see.”

”More of the show or more of Sebby-chan?”

”Quiet you two. Please come in Sir.”

Ciel fought rolling his eyes at the childish reaction of one of the blond bouncers at the door. He walked over to the coat check area.

”Ah…you don’t have a coat to check Sir.”

”No, I left my coat here last night by accident.”

”Oh! Yes Sir, we had a feeling you would be back for it. It is quite a nice piece of armor.”

Ciel wasn’t sure what the young man meant, but he took his coat back handing over the ticket to show good faith. As he looked around the place he noted that both men and women were here tonight.

”It’s just as the waiter said.”

”Ah Sir, welcome back, can I show you a table?”

”No, actually I have a meeting with the owner.”

”Oh well he pas…hold on, let me get him for you.”

Ryosuke headed to the bar.

”Hey Sebastian, there is a guy that wants to talk to the owner. Well I mean Kato…”

”Oh he’s here already. Well his timing could not have been better.”

”You know the guy?”

”Yeah, well sort of. Get Matsuoka for me, he should be part of the meeting.”

”Sure.”

Sebastian cleaned off his hands and dried them. He made sure his coat was straight as well as his tie. Then he rounded the bar and headed for the entrance. He looked around, but the only person he saw was the young man he took home last night looking at the stage. Figuring Phantomhive went to the restroom he decided to say hello and explain that they could talk later. He was actually quite happy he showed up again. Maybe he could get a real name.

”Hey there beautiful.”

Ciel’s head snapped from the direction it was in to see his one night stand before him. Before he could say anything he was swept up into the older man’s arm and pulled into one of those searing kisses that left him breathless and weak in the knees. When the bartender’s mouth relinquished his own, there was a string of saliva still connecting them briefly till the bartender licked his lips.

”I’m so happy to see you. I was quite disappointed that when I woke you were gone. I had a feeling that you would be back though…”

Sebastian looked deep into the bluenette’s eyes as he lightly fingered the expensive coat that he discovered was left by his mysterious bed partner last night.

”…for this and for…”

Sebastian chuckled as he pressed his thumb against the man’s lips and he pulled it in a bit sucking on the tip lightly with a lust filled glaze clouding his eyes.

”I’m sorry Butler, am I interrupting something? I was told that you needed me for a meeting, but it seems like you have everything well in hand on your own.”

Sebastian didn’t even get mad a Rin for the nickname. He was too distracted at the moment.

”Oh Jaws, yeah, hold on, I’ll get to that, but let me introduce you to…”

Sebastian looked down at the slightly shorter man that was slowly coming back into focus with the real world. He shook his head and looked at Rin. He then suddenly pushed away from Sebastian and ran a hand through his hair. He straightened his clothing and then held out his hand.

”Ciel Phantomhive. I believe you were expecting me tonight?”

The sound of glass hitting the floor was heard as Ryosuke was passing by. Sebastian and Rin were frozen in their spots. Satoru came around the bar and took Ciel’s hand and bowed slightly.

”Pleasure to meet you Mr. Phantomhive I am Furuya Satoru. May I show you to the meeting room.”

”Yes please thank you.”

Ciel swept past a stunned Sebastian and Rin. When he was gone the two men looked at each other still in shock.

”HOLY SHIT! SEBBY-CHAN FUCKED THE NEW OWNER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> I decided to search Deviant Art for my pics so that I can make sure the creators get credit which I cannot do from Google.
> 
> Credit for Sawamura's pic used in my cover art goes to [Purrinee](https://www.deviantart.com/purrinee). I fell in love with that pic the moment i saw it. I think it was the flower that really pulled me in cause it went so well with Sawamura's golden eyes. ^-^
> 
> Credit for Makoto's pic used in my cover art goes to [Cioccolatodorima](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima).
> 
> Credit for Rei's pic used in my cover art goes to [Tsiih-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/tsiih-chan).
> 
> I found this pic of older!Ciel on [this](https://www.deviantart.com/kirishimaneko) Deviantart, but I am unsure if the writer of the fic it was attached to is the creator of the pic. @~@


	7. And Now Introducing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I came the other night to see what the place was like before I saw it.”  
> ”What the hell does that mean?”  
> Ciel looked at Rin when he spoke.  
> ”I believe I know.”  
> Rin turned to Grell.  
> ”He wanted to make sure we weren’t going to put on any airs for him when he arrived properly. It is actually a shrewd business move.”  
> ”Was it also a shrewd business move to sleep with the Butler?”  
> ”No, that was a rash mistake on my part when I imbibed too much. I did not have my wits about me and reacted foolishly. It will not happen again.”
> 
> ”Of course not. Can’t have the owner sleeping with the help.”  
> ”Sebastian!”  
> ”I may not even be the owner since I see no real reason to keep this place.”  
> ”You can’t do that!”  
> Rin stood up and slammed his palms on the table.  
> ”There are people that work here that this is their lively hood!”  
> ”Lively hood? Dancing for drunks as they stuff money into their pants? Not my idea of how to take care of a family.”  
> ”Why you little shit!”  
> Rin went to grab for Ciel’s shirt, but a voice stopped him.  
> ”That does not seem like a wise choice Mata.”  
> ”Sawamura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I have been brainstorming for NANOWRIMO entry. Still no clue, but I am not giving up.
> 
> So everyone has realized who Ciel is including Sebastian. How will things go now? Will Ciel decide to keep the place or allow his one night stand to dictate his actions?
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.
> 
>  ~~Oh and if anyone can name the song and artist that the boys dance to, they will win a fic with a ship of their choice from any of the three fandoms. A hint for you is why Makoto is freaking out. Good Luck!~~ ^-^
> 
> Congrats to _***midnightrose94***_ for her correct guess of the title and band, which is indeed OLDCODEX!
> 
> There will be another contest in the next chapter for a different song, by the same band. Stay tuned and congrats again! ^-^

”So now that we have been properly introduced, let us get down to business.”

Ciel sat at the head of the meeting table with the paper work for the bar in front of him. Sebastian and Rin were to his sides and Grell was next to Sebastian, who was still slightly confused.

”I came the other night to see what the place was like before I saw it.”

”What the hell does that mean?”

Ciel looked at Rin when he spoke.

”I believe I know.”

Rin turned to Grell.

”He wanted to make sure we weren’t going to put on any airs for him when he arrived properly. It is actually a shrewd business move.”

”Was it also a shrewd business move to sleep with the Butler?”

Sebastian let out a low growl, but Ciel put his hand up.

”No, that was a rash mistake on my part when I imbibed too much. I did not have my wits about me and reacted foolishly. It will not happen again.”

”Of course not. Can’t have the owner sleeping with the help.”

”Sebastian!”

Grell was shocked at the older man’s behavior. Rin got it though, he was hurt by the younger man’s words.

”I may not even be the owner since I see no real reason to keep this place.”

”You can’t do that!”

Rin stood up and slammed his palms on the table.

”There are people that work here that this is their lively hood!”

”Lively hood? Dancing for drunks as they stuff money into their pants? Not my idea of how to take care of a family.”

”Why you little shit!”

Rin went to grab for Ciel’s shirt, but a voice stopped him.

”That does not seem like a wise choice Mata.”

”Sawamura.”

Sebastian and Grell stood up and gave a bow to Eijun as he walked in draped in his signature kimono carrying a small bottle.

”Can you three please leave me to talk with Mr. Phantomhive for a moment?”

”But Mura…”

”Rin.”

Rin’s shoulder’s drooped. Eijun only called him by his first name when he was serious. He moved from his chair and bade the others to follow him. One by one they all left and Ciel was alone with the Ace of Clubs.

* * *

Rin grumbled as he went out back for a cigarette.

”Who the fuck does Phantomhive think he is? Just a rich fucking brat that never had to work for a thing in his life.”

”Hey Matsuoka, Yamazaki needs you help.”

”Hah?”

Ryosuke was blocking Rin’s way out back. Rin crushed the cigarette in his hand tossing it to the ground and growling as he walked back to the main area. He saw the two parties that were going on today. The one with the hospital people seemed to be having fun and laughing. The bachelor party though looked very different. It seemed that the Butterfly was being plied with drinks he didn’t want. That pissed off Rin even more. He purposefully didn’t go near them for fear he would do something stupid. Instead he went to the bar.

”What’s up Yamazaki.”

”Ah, I sent Sebastian down to the cellar to grab more Umboshi, but he never came back.”

”And you can’t go check on him?”

”And leave Furuya alone?”

”Good point. Alright I’m going.”

Rin headed down the stairs of the cellar. The light was one and he could see Sebastian faintly in the back.

”Oi Butler, you get stuck or something?”

Rin walked off the stairs and over to where Sebastian was. He was just staring at the wall.

”Oi. Hey.”

Rin put his hand on Sebastian shoulder.

”Hey.”

Sebastian turned toward Rin.”

”Hey.”

Rin was surprised at the look on the older man’s face.

”Sebastian I…”

”I was stupid. I never should have…”

”Eijun is gonna take care of it.”

”He will save the place, but not my heart.”

”Man the kid got to you huh?”

”I guess. I haven’t felt that kind of connection in a long time.”

”Don’t worry man, it will get better.”

”With time right?”

”Yeah.”

Rin squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder and then picked up the crate.

”Come on Butler, we got a job to do.”

Sebastian laughed. It is going to take time, but he would be okay. Wasn’t the first heartbreak he suffered in his 37 years of life and it wouldn’t be his last. Well it would have been nice if it was.

”Right behind you Jaws.”

The two friends went back up the stairs to face reality once more.

*

*

*

”So that’s my offer.”

”You seem awfully confident in your promises Sawamura-san.”

Eijun laughed as he looked down at Ciel. He was perched on the table next to him with his pale legs crossed and his elbow resting on his knee. Eijun’s cheek was in his palm and his head was tilted playfully at the younger man.

”I am Mr. Phantomhive because I know my family and I know that I can count on them to come through for me.”

”Family huh?”

”How old are you Mr. Phantomhive?”

”22 what about you Sawamura-san?”

”23, so I am your senpai and as your senpai, it is my job to show you around and introduce you to everyone.”

”I am in your hands then senpai.”

Ciel decided that he liked Eijun. There was something about his confidence gave him allure. Ciel was intrigued to find out more.

”Then shall we?”

Eijun slipped off the table and offered Ciel his hand. Ciel took it and allowed himself to be guided out of the meeting room and down the hall.

”I need to change before I go around with you.”

”Not exactly traveling clothing?”

”No, just for relaxing in. You can come in though and wait.”

Eijun led Ciel to his room. He opened the door and saw Rin sitting on one of the chairs brooding. He didn’t look up when Eijun walked in with his guest.

”What’s wrong Mata, you look pensive.”

Rin rubbed his hands together as he stared at the carpet.

”Mura, I’m worried about the Butler and us.”

Eijun laid a light hand on Rin’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. Ciel felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment.

”What about us Mata?”

”Just…what will happen to us if that pompous little shit takes this place away. What about the Kominato brothers or Shiina and Shinago? What will those blond bimbos do? What will…what will you do?”

Rin was pushing into Eijun’s hand finding comfort in it.

”I would be fine Mata, you know I always get by.”

Rin pulled Eijun close and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed his head into Eijun’s stomach and took in a sigh that indicated that he was truly upset.

”Shhhh there there Mata, you trust me right?”

”You know I do.”

”Then let go and look at me.”

Rin didn’t let go, but he loosened his grip and looked up through his eyelashes at Eijun smiling down at him.

”Now look to the door.”

Rin looked over and saw Ciel standing there awkwardly.

”Why is he here?”

There was a low growl in Rin’s voice that made Ciel step back a bit. It was like a mama bear and her cub.

”Mr. Phantomhive, this is Matsuoka Rin. He is 35 and my body guard. He is also an older sibling to his sister Gou, who works at Seido General Hospital and is here celebrating with her colleagues.”

Rin was as impressed as Ciel was with Eijun’s knowledge.

”Rin has a degree in business and worked on the accounting books for Kataoka-san for the first five years he was here. That was even before I arrived.”

Eijun looked down at Rin when he said the last part. Ciel could feel the heart in his voice.

”Then one night when I was still new here, one of the patrons got out of hand and started a rare fight. The blonds were all preoccupied and another patron took the opportunity to accost me.”

”We’re you alright?”

It was the first time Ciel spoke.

”At first no. He was no gentleman and well…you can imagine what he tried. Rin was in the office when I screamed for help. He ran out and saved me. After that I was too scared to dance for a while and Rin took care of me. It was thanks to him that I got back on the stage. The other dancers tried to take advantage of me back then, but Rin protected me. That is how he became my body guard. I would never have become the Ace if it were not for him.”

”He must love you very much.”

Ciel wondered if their relationship, was more than business, especially the way Rin was holding onto the younger man.

”As much as I love my little sister. I would give my life for both of them.”

”So you see Mr. Phantomhive, family. You have now met my big brother. Let me change now and I will introduce you to the rest of my family.”

Eijun stepped back from Rin and started to slip his robe off. Ciel quickly turned around to give him privacy. But he noticed that Rin and Eijun continued to talk. It was light banter with the occasional laugh. A very relaxed scene…well if he was watching it that is.

”You may turn around now Mr. Phantomhive.”

Ciel did and saw that Eijun had slipped on a pair of tight black shorts and a red sheer shirt.

”I will be back in time to change for the show Mata.”

”I will await your return Mura.”

Eijun kissed Rin on the cheek and then walked over to Ciel.

”Shall we Mr. Phantomhive.”

Eijun held out his hand again and Ciel took it. Rin watched as they left the room.

”I hope you know what you are doing Mura.”

*

*

*

Ciel’s head was spinning. He had met so many people that worked at Clubs and they all had such stories behind their arrivals. He was more impressed with the Kominato brothers and how Haruichi had gotten the job to save his brother’s life and when Tesshin found out, he helped him out and then gave the older one a job. Ciel never found out what it was like to have a sibling care about him so much. He wondered if he and his brother would have been the same. Would they have been willing to sacrifice for each other? Ciel thought about this as the Ace led him out of the breakroom and to the bar.

”Mr. Phantomhive, meet Yamazaki Sousuke and Furuya Satoru, they are both bartenders here.”

Ciel gave a polite bow and listened as the young dancer told him who they were. It turned out that Furuya was dating the younger Kominato brother and Ciel could not help but ask how he handled the older one, who seemed to have an aura about him when it came to protecting the younger sibling.

”I know he does not like me, but I do not mind. Haruichi is worth it.”

”Furuya will never tell you how much he is head over heels for Haruichi.”

Eijun chuckled and Ciel saw Furuya blush, the most reaction he had gotten since they started to introduce themselves.

”Yamazaki, I need you to…”

Ciel froze when he heard that deep voice coming from the hidden stairway. Soon Sebastian appeared with a crate of wine. He could not see Ciel because of the size of the package he was carrying. Sousuke moved from the bar to Sebastian and took it from him.

”Thank you Yamazaki, that seems to be the last one, so I will order…”

Now it was Sebastian’s turn to freeze. He saw Eijun with Ciel and was confused. Also that Eijun had changed.

”And here is the last person that I want to introduce you to.”

”We…we’ve already met.”

”Have you now? Well what do you know about Sebastian?”

”I…”

Truly Ciel didn’t know anything other than the size of Sebastian cock, how well he could use it and how good he was at using his mouth for kissing and dirty talk.

”That’s what I thought. Now hop up here with me and let Sebastian make you tonight’s signature drink and I will fill you in.”

Sebastian didn’t know what Eijun was doing, but he did as he was told. He stepped behind the bar and began to compose a Sakura-chan for the young business man.

”Sebastian Michaelis has been working here the longest. He started out as a bus boy and slowly moved his way up to head bartender. Kataoka made sure he finished school and went to college as well. Sebastian has a bachelor’s degree in Business Management and was slated to take over the bar when Kataoka passed on.”

”Why didn’t he then?”

Ciel didn’t mean to blurt out his words, but he was not thinking straight honestly.

”Because I love bartending so much. I love that I can talk to people and get to know them. They tell me their problems and I listen well. At times I think I know them better then their families and loved ones. Sort of therapy you pay for one drink at a time.”

”I see.”

Ciel was impressed. He didn’t realize that the handsome bartender was well educated. Damn him for assuming based on…a one night stand. Wait, is that right to even say?

”So now that you met everyone, I will leave you in Sebastian’s capable hands and go get ready for the floor show. Thank you Mr. Phantomhive for listening to me.”

”Ciel.”

”Pardon?”

”You may call me Ciel.”

Eijun smiled up at Ciel. It was amusing cause Eijun was taller than Ciel, but not with Ciel on the bar stool.

”Ciel and you may call me…”

”Ace, because I finally understand how you earned that name. You are truly a wonder Sawamura-san.”

”Thank you Ciel.”

Eijun squeezed Ciel’s knee with affection and then left for the back of the stage. Ciel watched him go and felt a sense of ease.

”Remarkable isn’t he?”

”He truly is. There is a bit of pride knowing that he is working here instead of somewhere else.”

”Any bar owner would be grateful to have him.”

”I am.”

”You?”

Ciel looked over at Sebastian.

”Yes, I own this bar and…I owe you an apology. It was my carelessness that caused yesterday and I had no right to take it out on you. While pursing anything with someone you work…with is a poorly executed idea…I do not regret last night.”

Sebastian gave a small smile.

”Neither do I…boss.”

”Ugh, don’t call me that, Ciel is fine.”

Sebastian laughed and it was honest. He placed the drink in front of the younger man.

”Happy 1st of Spring Ciel, I hope you will enjoy our celebration.”

Ciel picked up the drink and saluted the older bartender with it then took a sip.

”I believe I will.”

* * *

Makoto was having more fun than he thought he would. After a few drinks he started to relax and realize that Kazuya and Nao were pretty down to earth people when there were no patients around. The whole table was talking and sharing stories of their internships and college high jinx. The pink haired waiter, now known as Ryo-kun to the table, had brought out delicious snacks from the kitchen that normally Gou and Mei would have complained about eating because they were both worried about their figures, but tonight no one cared as they are fatty tuna, gyoza, and bowls of frozen edemame.

”It’s a vegetable so it perfectly counts right Mei-chan?”

”Right?”

”Let’s just not talk about the amount of salt you are putting on it shall we?”

”Shut up Bard!”

Bard held his hands up to ward off the equally drunk kohais. Both Kazuya and Nao found this quite amusing.

**”What up people! DJ Momo coming at you from the center of my world Clubs and thanking you all for joining us in our celebration of Spring!**

Everyone clapped and started to turn toward the stage. Makoto liked the look of it with lavender and pink sheer curtains in front of the usual red ones. There were sprigs of sakura blossoms hung and scattered on the stage. It really gave away warm feeling.

**”And now I would like to introduce our lovely dancers.”**

The music started up and Makoto choked on the drink he had just taken.

”Mako-chan, what’s wrong are you okay?”

Makoto continued to sputter as an all to familiar sound filled the room.

”No way. It can’t be!”

Makoto whispered to no one as he barely heard the DJ introduce the first dancer.

_Seikaku ni ima o rikai shiteru ka nante sa_

_souzou shi te iku katei nara wakara nai darou_

_(I do not understand exactly what I am now_

_I do not know if it is creative process)_

One by one the dancers came out as the song began to build and get the crowd excited.

_senretsu ni hikaru shinkei o saa togisumase_

_(Sharpen the vividly shining nerves)_

The dancers were wearing various outfits in the same lavender and pink as the curtains. One by one, they would walks down the stage to the front and do a little performance and then move to the back and strike a pose like a Greek statue.

_taezu nagareteru no wa sei houkou no kizuna de_

_itsu made no seimei ga musubare te iku no ka_

_(It is the positive tie that flows constantly How long will the life be tied?)_

When the second and third dancer came out, Makoto noticed that both waiters had stopped to watch. Ryo-kun bore a striking resemblance to one of the dancers. Their eyes were hidden, but the smile was the same. The other waiter was a little…a lot less reserved and waved to his “baby” the other pink haired dancer on the stage.

_”kanzen na sekai no saibou o saa motte ike yo_

_(Take complete cell of the world now)_

Once the third dancer was there, the other two walked to him and they started to do a coordinated dance together that was both well timed and sensuous and matched the music better than Makoto thought it could.

_Hold on mada hayai nda owaru ni wa tou sugiru_

_No doubt machigai nai yo kajou na jidai o ikite iku nda_

_(Hold on It's still too early It's too far to end No doubt I'm sure I will live in an excessive age)_

”A repeat of the bridge now and then the final call out.”

”What did you say Tachibana-san?”

Makoto didn’t realize how intense he looked till he looked over and saw that both his senpais had their own looks of concern for him.

”Oh n-nothing, it’s just the song, I…”

”You know this artist?”

”Y-You could say that.”

Kazuya raised an eyebrow at the younger fledgling doctor and it made Makoto even more nervous. Fortunately he got the distraction he was looking for since the crowd started to go wile and applaud as the Ace arrived covered in sheer white with sakura blossoms all over him and more raining from above. He and the other dancers put their fists in the air in time to the music and sang the words encouraging the audience to join them.

_Yeah, Raise your fist_

_Yeah, Raise your fist_

_Yeah, Raise your fist_

_Yeah, Raise your fist!_

The song ended with the four of them and the whole bar with their fists in the air. There was silence for a moment and then the crowd cheered and hollered pointing and clapping as the dancers bowed. Then a slight ring was heard and the Ace spoke.

”Thank you all for coming to our celebration tonight. We have a few announcements to make before we continue with the show. First we want to thank those that helped us mourn the loss of out owner, father, and for many friend and confidant, Katakoa Tesshin. He will be missed. Please raise you glass in his honor.”

**”To Katakoa-san!”**

Everyone drank.

”Thank you. And now to a much happier announcement. We did not know what was going to become of our family for a while, but I am happy to say we will be staying together thanks to our new owner and hopefully soon to be family Mr. Ciel Phantomhive.”

A spotlight was thrown on the bar, which was dark a moment ago. A young bluenette was startled as he let go of an older man’s hand and blinked.

”Oh…ah…thank you?”

The audience laughed a bit and the young man began to blush.

”Okay enough picking on him. Now, let’s get to the announcement you have all been waiting for.”

The crowd got super excited and Makoto noticed that even the women in the audience were on the edge of their seats.

”Those of you following our social media forms have known that we have a little raffle going on. For those of you who are not, we have been running a raffle where you can win a date with dinner with one of us.”

The crowd got really loud and several people called out the dancers names and the Ace’s.

”Okay okay settle down. Now, please just remember that two of our dancers are spoken for and one has an older brother that has no trouble doing jail time again so gentlemen and ladies will keep your hands to yourself. Myself and Doll on the other hand are free agents and we dictate the rules…”

A growl was heard over the crowd and everyone looked at a man against the wall in a black tank top with his arms crossed and a menacing glare.

”Guess your not so free are you Ace?”

The shout came from the three blonds at the front of the place and the audience laughed as the Ace blushed for the first time that night.

”I guess I do have a big brother of my own.”

”Oh…so that’s Eijun.”

Makoto turned to Gou.

”Huh? What do you mean Gou?”

”Oniichan said that his job was to take care of one of the dancers. He has the same look on his face that he had when someone showed up at the house to pick me up for a date when we were in high school. He used to scare Sei good too.”

”I can see why, but is that all it is? I mean look at how fondly the Ace is looking at him.”

It was true, there was a kind of love in his eyes for the older wine haired colored man.

”Nah, I recognize that as admiration. I used to be the same when I was younger and look at Oniichan like that.”

”Well that is really sweet.”

”Yeah.”

”So the raffle will take place at the end of the night and you can turn in your drink tickets with your waiter. The more you drink, the more chance for you to win. Also please out the name of the dancer you would like to have dinner with as well as a second in case the first is taken. We will take a short break and be back for part two of the show!”

The crowd cheered as the Ace threw a kiss, but he aimed it at his body guard. Makoto chuckled when he caught it, and a blush covered his face. No one in the crowd dared to say anything.

”So who are you going for?”

”Me?”

”Yeah Mako-chan, who?”

The whole table looked at him and Makoto started to sweat.

”I’m g-good really, I don’t n-need a date.”

”Awwww Tachibana is embarrassed.”

Makoto sipped his drink. He looked over at the DJ booth and thought about asking him how he got a hold of that song, but decided against it. It was just a fluke right?

* * *

”I’m gonna win and get the Ace!”

”Bullshit!”

”Wanna make a bet Jun?”

”Yeah.”

”Okay if I win you will do all my work for a month.”

”Same here!”

”Deal!”

Jun and Youichi shook hands.

”Uh senpais…you both work in different departments.”

”SHUT UP BUTTERFLY!”

Rei jumped back at the admonishment and continued to sip his drink.

”Rei, are you alright. You are still on your first drink.”

”Yes Haruka senpai, it is just so beautiful that I don’t want to finish it.”

”But then you won’t have more drink tickets for the raffle.”

”Oh I am not interested in any of the dancers.”

”Yeah, Buvverfly here is too pure for that.”

Rei blushed as Youichi picked on him once again. He attempted to ignore him and turned back to his real friend.

”Haruka senpai are you enjoying the show?”

”Yes, the dancing is nice and I like costumes.”

”Oh listen to Haru, he sounds like a little housewife over there. “

”Stuff it Jun senpai.”

Rei admired how Haru was able to say something like that. He decided to use the opportunity to escapes and have a much needed cigarette. He got up and walked over to the bouncers at the door.

”Excuse me, could you tell me if you have a smokers area?”

”Hmmm, we really don’t and the Butler and Jaws don’t like it when people hang out in front of the place.”

Finnian looked at Alois who shrugged.

”We could take him to our area out back!”

”Nagi-chan, I don’t think…”

”It will be fine! I’ll bring him there and bring him back!”

Before anyone could argue with the exuberant blond he had grabbed Rei and was out the door. Rei was dragged up the front steps and around the corner to the back of the place. It was the area where deliveries were brought and the employees parked. He saw a door marked stage. At least it was well lit.

”I’ll leave you here and come back for you in like five minutes. That should be enough to smoke right?”

Rei barely gave any acknowledgement when the boy disappeared back through the door. He sighed and pulled out his pack of clove cigarettes and lighter. He looked for a clear place to sit and settled on a wood chair that looked like it was dry. He lit his cigarette and tipped his head back closing his eyes feeling the scent calm him down a bit. Rei knew it was a state of mind cause cigarettes were much like caffeine and meant to key you up, but it was still a nice moment. The time away from Haruka’s senpais was well needed. The more they drank the worse they got towards him. He wished he knew a way to stop hanging out with them, but then he would have nothing to do all week.

”I am truly pathetic.”

”Now why would you say that?”

Rei jumped when he heard the door open figuring it had not been five minutes yet, but it was not the blond that came out, but the man in the tank top from earlier. He immediately stood up.

”Sorry! You colleague allowed me to come back here and smoke but I can leave it you want!”

”No, it’s fine you can sit down again.”

The man stepped down to where Rei was and leaned against the wall. Rei felt a bit intimidated by him. He lit his own cigarette and blew the smoke out. He then slipped his free hand into his jean pocket.

”So do you have a real name or should I call you Butterfly too?”

”Ah, no it’s Ryugazaki Rei.”

The man looked down at him and then left the cigarette in his mouth and offered his hand. Rei was surprised at the Western custom, but considering how many Westerners seemed to work at the place it made sense.

”Maksouka Rin.”

”Pleasure to meet you Matsouka-san. I never did thank you for saving my glasses, although it didn’t really save my dignity.”

Rin’s handshake was firm and it hurt Rei’s hand a bit. Rin took his hand back and pulled his cigarette out blowing the smoke he had gathered out of his mouth.

”Why do you hang out with those assholes anyway?”

”Oh…well, you see Haruka senpai is friends with them and…”

”Is that the unamused guy that doesn’t make fun of you?”

”You noticed?”

”Yeah. His expressions are as dry as toast.”

Rei chuckled a little. The man was not wrong.

”Yes, I work with Haruka senpai, but he went to uni with Isashiki and Kuramochi senpai. We are here for Takigawa senpai’s bachelor party.”

”Are you having any fun?”

”Not really. I just wait for them to get completely drunk and then call my Aniki to come and pick us up. Then I get a lecture on the way home about how fucked…sorry, how messed up my life is and how I should be better and…”

”I don’t think there is anything wrong with you, just your choice in friends…well I guess other than that Haru guy.”

”Oh, uh…thank you. Well I should…”

”Hey are you…Rin Rin!”

”Hazuki! Don’t fucking call me that!”

Rei jumped at the growl in Rin’s voice and lost his balance. Rin quickly shot his hand out of his pocket to catch him.

”Seems like that’s another thank you that you owe me Ryugazaki-san.”

”Ah yes, thank you.”

”Ooooh, Rin Rin is such a gentleman!”

Rin started to growl again and it sent a shiver up Rei’s spine.

”Get him back inside Hazuki, he’s shivering.”

”Right! Come on!”

Nagisa grabbed Rei’s hand and dragged him back around the building to the front. He let Rei back in and Rei saw that what he hoped had happened had. All four men were in the position that he was used to. He called Will and gave him the address.

**”Allllllright everyone! The show is about to start again! Hope everyone has gotten their raffle tickets in and if you are still unsure of who you want, let their performances speak for themselves!”**

Rei saw the lights go down and he found a seat away from the table and relaxed and enjoyed the show till he could make his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> I decided to search Deviant Art for my pics so that I can make sure the creators get credit which I cannot do from Google.
> 
> Credit for Sawamura's pic used in my cover art goes to [Purrinee](https://www.deviantart.com/purrinee). I fell in love with that pic the moment i saw it. I think it was the flower that really pulled me in cause it went so well with Sawamura's golden eyes. ^-^
> 
> Credit for Makoto's pic used in my cover art goes to [Cioccolatodorima](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima).
> 
> Credit for Rei's pic used in my cover art goes to [Tsiih-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/tsiih-chan).
> 
> I found this pic of older!Ciel on [this](https://www.deviantart.com/kirishimaneko) Deviantart, but I am unsure if the writer of the fic it was attached to is the creator of the pic. @~@


	8. Secrets and Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So which one are you, Tatoo or York?”  
> ”Excuse me?”  
> ”OldCodex right? You are one of the singers, well probably the main singer, but I don’t know which one that is.”  
> ”Uh…”  
> ”Oh man, you have to meet Sawamura, he is such a huge fan of yours! I mean I like it too, but he, man he listens to you all the time and he…”  
> ”Wait…I’m confused.”  
> ”Aren’t you one of the singers from the band?”  
> ”Oh uh…”  
> Makoto thought about saying he was just a big fan too, but the soft, but eagerness in the man’s teal eyes told him it was wrong.  
> ”*sigh* Ta_2, It’s T A and then the number 2 with an underscore in between the a and the 2. Also Yorke has an e.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving for my readers in the US and to those not, I hope you day is going well! ^-^
> 
> Man this chapter took a lot of thinking and probably could have gone on another 3000 words, but I decided to cut it here cause...cause I can, Queen of Tease and all. ^0^
> 
> So now you guys know that Sawamura likes to dance to OLDCODEX, but can anyone name the song in this chapter? A fic to the one that can figure it out with a ship of your choice in any of the three fandoms i write in. Good Luck! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Ciel was enjoying the show as well as Sebastian’s time. He was still making drinks, but he came over to see if Ciel needed a refill of water. After that one drink, Ciel decided to stick to something to keep a clear head. It also made the conversation with Sebastian better than last time because he remembered everything. Sebastian knew Vincent. It was strange to find this out, but he had met the elder Phantomhive and recalled the regality with which he carried himself. It gave Ciel a sense of pride that he had not thought of in a while. It also made him smile as he shed tears for his departed family.

”As Sawamura said, you have a new family now so there is no more need for tears.”

”It’s just…I spent a long time closing myself off to everyone that cared about me cause I lost trust and faith in all but…”

”It’s alright.”

Sebastian ruffled Ciel’s hair affectionately and it made the bluenette laugh. This made Sebastian smile and he refilled Ciel’s water glass dropping a cherry into it. Then he was off to help another guest. Ciel fished the cherry out and popped it in his mouth as he turned his attention back to the applause for the last dancer.

**”And that was the beautiful Ju Hachi! Please cast your votes for our lovely pinkette and now the one you have all been waiting for, out very own Ace of Clubs, Let’s give it up for him!”**

The crowd roared in applause with everyone standing up. Suddenly there was a loud piercing sound from a microphone and as Ciel had assumed is was Rin’s turn to give his warning. This time though Ciel fully understood the meaning of it.

* * *

Makoto was blown away at the warning Gou’s brother was giving everyone. Mei leaned in and whispered to Gou...well tried to, but it really was a lousy try because he was so drunk.

”I bet he wanted to do that to your dates too.”

Gou playfully slapped him, but missed and started to fall forward.

”Whoa, easy there Gou-san.”

**”Oi Kominato! Hands off my sister!”**

The table looked over at the man with mike as he was now yelling at the pink haired waiter who stopped Gou from face planting.

”Whatever you say Jaws.”

Ryosuke let go and Gou fell forward this time being caught by Makoto.

**”Asshole!”**

”Hey, you said to let go.”

Rin growled into the mike, but Ryosuke just sent him a patronizing smile.

**”NO ONE TOUCH THE ACE!”**

”Yeah yeah we got it Shark bait.”

”WHOO HA HA!”

Both Jun and Youichi started to crack up at their Finding Nemo joke. Rin started to stop over to them, but he was stopped by another man with red hair wearing something similar to the waiters.

”They aren’t worth it Matsuoka-san. Ryo-san can handle it.”

Rin growled again, but backed off. Momo usually led off with a joke, but held off this time.

**”Alright then, just listen to the man and you will be fine and now ladies and gentlemen, I present The Ace of Clubs!”**

The music started and once again Makoto choked on his drink.

_Look at the flower that blooms in a corner of a fleeting situation_

_The little expectation for a tomorrow seems to take my breath away._

Eijun walked out dressed in a pink kimono covered in sakura blossoms. He swayed his hips to the sound of the rock music like he was drenched in it. Makoto had never in his wildest dreams thought that his music would be used like this. His mind continued to be a broken record as he listening to his own voice broken and bleeding the words of his youth.

_Even if a disturbed circuit stimulates my memory_

_Break in, break in, tell me about_

_The growing imagination should float_

Eijun started to open the robe slowly to the melody running over him like water. The encouragement from the audience made him smile and wet his lips with his tongue.

”Fuck, for sure now he is going to be mine!”

Jun watched with rapt attention as the Ace slipped the kimono off revealing a lace body suit and tiny white shorts. More sakura blossoms adorned this too. He turned around and did a back bend that turned into a back walk over and showed sakura blossoms on his ass too. Youichi choked on his drink at how flexible the young man was.

”No fucking way Jun, his ass is mine!”

Rei rolled his eyes at how pathetic they both sounded. He was glad that Will hadn’t showed up yet. Haru and Chris were still sleeping despite the noise around them. Then again Haru at least could sleep through anything.

_Overlooking - Indifferent - To the city again_

_Cool yourself - At the time - Go toward the sky - You can't stop_

_This bravery - Is that why you go away? - Is it the same feeling?_

__

__

_You hid it in your chest - Calm down_

”Hey do you realize that we heard this voice before?”

”Yeah, I thought we did. Isn’t this the same artist from the main stage performance earlier?”

Makoto was slowly sinking into his seat trying to ignore the conversation also while trying to avoid blushing. He hated to hear how scratchy his voice sounded back then.

”Tachibana-san, are you okay?”

”What?”

His soon to be boss was looking down at him. Makoto hadn’t realized how far he had slipped.

”Oh, y-yeah, I guess I can’t hold my liquor very well.”

”I’ll say, you only had two drinks so far.”

”I should use the bathroom. Excuse me.”

Makoto quickly got up and headed to the hall with the restroom sign. The crowd whistled and cheered as the Ace took another layer off and revealed a simple pink chamise under the body suit along with matching boys shorts under the already short shorts.

_”I kept shouting what was left of the hesitation of days gone by_

_When I met that breeze, my statement repeated itself_

*

*

*

Sousuke was heading into the bathroom when he heard some one singing. He opened the door carefully and saw one of the guys from the Seidou party at the sink. He was singing the song Eijun was dancing too and he was on perfect pitch as well as knew it word for word. Sousuke knew that the music Eijun liked was obscure and was a college band that long since disbanded. He was lucky to even get the recordings he did.

”Well it seems the Ace is even luckier then he thought.”

Sousuke slipped into the bathroom quietly and took care of himself. Then he leaned against the wall unnoticed by the man giving his own private concert.

* * *

Makoto was having fun right now. He was doing some old dance moves as he sang a song he had not heard in years. He sang the next verse and spun around aiming an arrow at the mirror.

” If you decide to aim, just shoot a frozen arrow

Face this darkness leaving fiction torn to pieces”

As he pretended to pull back and fire another one, he spun again, but this time he saw in the reflection of the mirror another man in the room. He turned fast nearly losing his footing and grabbing onto the sink to stop himself. He waited for the man to laugh or say something horrible about his singing, but instead he gave a polite clap and then said something Makoto never thought he would hear.

”So which one are you, Tatoo or York?”

”Excuse me?”

”OldCodex right? You are one of the singers, well probably the main singer, but I don’t know which one that is.”

”Uh…”

”Oh man, you have to meet Sawamura, he is such a huge fan of yours! I mean I like it too, but he, man he listens to you all the time and he…”

”Wait…I’m confused.”

”Aren’t you one of the singers from the band?”

”Oh uh…”

Makoto thought about saying he was just a big fan too, but the soft, but eagerness in the man’s teal eyes told him it was wrong.

”*sigh* Ta_2, It’s T A and then the number 2 with an underscore in between the a and the 2. Also Yorke has an e.”

”Oh, wow man, I’m sorry.”

”It’s alright. We...we thought we were different back then and it would make up stand out more. It was stupid.”

”No no, I think it was creative!”

”Really?”

”Yeah! So…um what’s your real name then?”

”Oh, it’s Tachibana Makoto.”

”Hi Tachibana-san, nice to meet you, I’m Yamazaki Sousuke.”

Sousuke held out his hand in a western greeting and Makoto took it and gave him a warm smile.

”It’s nice to meet a fan.”

”Speaking of, would you meet Sawamura when he gets off stage?”

”Sawamura? Oh, you mean The Ace?”

”Yeah, uh that’s his name.”

”I mean…sure I can do that.”

”He is going to be so excited!”

Makoto blushed a bit at Sousuke’s reactions.

”Well um…I suppose that we should leave and…”

Makoto made a look around the room to get the man to understand.

”Oh right, you are finished yes?”

”Oh sure.”

Both men left the room just as the last chord was sounding. The Ace was on the stage in nothing, but a skimpy thong and his body covered in an artistic painting of sakura blossoms like all the waiters had on their chests, except his ran down his legs as well. The applause was deafening.

”Mako-chan, where have you been, you missed an amazing show!”

”I…just had to go I guess.”

”Well when you gotta go, you gotta go.”

Everyone laughed at Nao’s joke as Makoto sat back down. Sousuke walked behind him to the bar and touched his shoulder lightly. Both Mei and Gou quirked an eyebrow at him.

”What else were you doing in the bathroom hmmm Mako-chan?”

”Gou-chan! Narumyia-kun, stop that!”

”Look at him blush, you know he was up to something for sure!”

It didn’t make it any better when Bard joined in. Makoto was turning more and more red by the second.

”Now now stop picking on Tachibana-san. He can’t help his good looks.”

”Sensei!”

Makoto wanted to crawl under a rock and would have except for the voice clearing next to him. Standing there was Sousuke with the Ace, Sawamura. He gave Makoto a big smile and Makoto couldn’t help smiling back. Everyone else was confused as to why the Ace, fresh off the stage was at their table.

”Did Mako-chan win the private dance with the Ace?”

Makoto turned to Gou making a squeaking noise.

”Wh-What? No! I didn’t even enter my name!”

”Awww, but you should have cutie, I bet you would enjoy a private show.”

The Ace winked at Makoto and Makoto continued his journey on how red his face could get.

”So then why is the Ace of Clubs here Tachibana-san?”

Makoto swallowed hard. How could he say anything about…his past life. Fortunately it was Sousuke that spoke up.

”Truly sorry to disturb your evening folks, but I wanted to introduce Tachibana-san to the Ace since he has a personal investment in him.”

”Personal…now this I gotta hear.”

Kazuya and Nao both leaned on their elbows and placed their hands on this face and watched with rapt attention.

”Really though, it isn’t a big deal, I just…”

”Not a big deal? My dear Ace do you know who you are standing in front of?”

”Not till you tell me Sou-chan.”

”Ta_2.”

Makoto watched as the Ace’s eyes went from confusion to understanding and then…

”Here it comes.”

”OH MY GOD, YOU ARE FROM OLDCODEX!”

The Ace leaped into Makoto’s lap and hugged him tightly nearly tipping the chair over. The awe that struck the table was on all their faces.

”Old codex? Like as in an ancient map?”

Kazuya and Nao looked at each other and then back at Makoto as he tried to extract the Ace from his neck.

”Alright Sawamura, let the nice singer go.”

”Singer? What is he talking about Mako-chan?”

Gou, Bard, and Mei were now staring at him too. Eijun allowed Sousuke to pull him back as he continued to gush at Makoto.

”Wait…what is going on here?”

The ace turned to the table.

”You guys don’t know?”

”Know what?”

”That Tachibana-san is the singer of the band I love to dance to!”

”Mako-chan…”

”Tachibana-san…”

”A SINGER?!”

Makoto jumped a bit at everyone’s reaction of shouting at him. He turned even redder and rubbed the back of his neck.

”Uh…surprise?”

”EHHHHHH?!”

Eijun was surprised that none of his friends knew. He looked at Sousuke and smirked.

”I’ll be right back.”

As Eijun walked off toward the DJ booth he passed the table with the men in suits. One of them whistled at him.

”Man Ace, with a body like that you would never need to work a legit job!”

Eijun stopped at looked at the man.

”Excuse me?”

”Hell yeah, you just keep doing what you do and you will never want for nothin’.”

”I see.”

Eijun knew trouble when he saw it, but he knew he just had to push a bit more. He moved into the man’s personal space waiting for him to make the fatal mistake that all men make.

* * *

Rei was surprised that Will had not arrived yet, but he was grateful because he got to watch an amazing show. During the show though his eyes kept moving to the wall where the guy, Rin, was leaning and watching the show keeping an eye on the Ace. The little smiles that went back and forth between them made him ache to have that kind of relationship in his life. He knew that Will was right, he really was going no where and he was going to end up alone and miserable…well if he could get more miserable than he already was now.

”Oh goodness, it seems we are about to put on another show.”

”What do you mean Nagi-chan?”

”Check out what Ei-chan is doing.”

Rei over heard the conversation the three blond bouncers were having and he looked over at the tables. He saw that the Ace was at his table and Jun was messing with him.

”That can’t be good news.”

Rei muttered to himself as he heard one of the blonds speak again.

”Has Jaws seen anything yet?”

”Nah, he went into the basement to help Furuya with more Umboshi.”

Rei looked over where the door to the basement should be and saw one of the bartenders, Furuya he was assuming, coming up the stairs. Sure enough behind him was Rin carrying a large crate. They both walked to the bar and put the boxes down with a slight thud. Rin wiped his brow and then looked around the room.

”Uh oh, looks like he saw him.”

It happened so fast that Rei almost missed it. Rin was over to the table grabbing the Ace out of Jun’s arms and pulling the business man out of his chair.

”AREYOU DEAF OR WHAT MOTHER FUCKER?! I SAID NO ONE TOUCHES THE ACE!”

Rin looked around and Rei thought he was looking at him, but instead he made eye contact with the blonds.

”THROW THIS PIECE OF TRASH OUT OF OUR HOME!”

The Blonds grinned at each other and walked over to where Rin was.

”Hey, what the fuck are you doing to me? Get you hands off me!”

”Man, you should have never touched the Ace.”

As they were carrying Jun out the Ace was hiding in Rin’s arms, but then he turned his face out a bit and Rei saw a vengeful smirk. Rei didn’t feel one bit bad for his senpai. The blonde not holding Jun opened the door to a man in a suit.

”Excuse us for one second please.”

Rei saw Will side step and the two blonds carried Jun out and tossed him on the stoop. Then they returned and greeted him.

”Welcome to Clubs. Sorry you had to see that, but we have a strict behavior policy.”

”I see…well I was looking for my…”

Will spotted Rei and Rei gave a small wave. Will pushed his glasses up from the middle and then excused himself walking around the blonds up to Rei.

”What trouble have you gotten in now Otouto?"

" None that I can think of, just enjoying Chris senpai’s engagement party.”

Will looked over at the table of drunks.

”Where is the loud mouth one?”

”You passed him on the way in to the place.”

Will slightly widened his eyes in realization and then shook his head.

”Come on then, let’s get them out of here.”

Will walked over to the table and Rei followed dejected as usual. Will was surprised that one was still coherent.

”Are you quite ready to leave?”

”Ehhhh…who are you?”

Will sighed and grabbed Chris.

”Your ride home.”

”I don’t need a ride, I’m gonna win the raffle and get the Ace!”

Rei rolled his eyes.

”Shut it four eyes, I am going to win!”

”Fine, then get yourself home. Let’s go Otouto, grab Nanase.”

”Yes Aniki.”

Will grabbed Chris like he weighed nothing and started for the door. Rei struggled with Haru and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

”Hey, can I help you with him?”

Rei looked up and saw Wine colored eyes.

”I can…yes please.”

Rin picked up Haru and tossed him over his shoulder. He gave a look to the remaining one at the table.

”Don’t do anything stupid.”

Youichi flipped him off and Rin grabbed his finger twisting it.

”Okay okay!”

Rin let go and then smirked at Rei.

”Come on Ryugazaki.”

Rei blushed a bit of Rin’s lack of formality, but he complied and followed him out to Will’s car. Will was just finishing loading Jun into the car when he saw a strange man doing his brother’s job.

”Otouto, that was your task.”

Wil turned to Rin and bowed.

”I apologize on behalf of my Otouto and the trouble he has caused you.”

”He has been no trouble at all. His companions…well not this one or the one you picked up, but that one…”

Rin pointed to Jun’s ass with his foot. Rei figured he wanted to kick him and it made him laugh a little, but Will saw it and gave him a disapproving look.

”…can’t follow the rules for shit.”

Rei winced at the vulgarity that Rin used knowing that his older brother did not approve of such language.

”I see. Well then give me that one and come Rei, we will be off.”

”Yes Aniki.”

Rei turned to bow to Rin. Once again he was embarrassed and put down by Will and in front of someone that he admired…well as much as he had known about the body guard.

”Matsuoka-san, thank you for all your…”

Rei found a hand under his chin and his face being lifted to look into those wonderous eyes.

”Stop, don’t thank me, you did nothing wrong.”

Rei’s eyes were shining with tears on the brim of falling. No one had ever talked to him like that before.

”Come Rei, let’s go.”

Rei didn’t want to pull away from the enigmatic man, but he could hear in his brother’s voice the lecture that would be worse if he did not obey. Rei stood up and reluctantly pulled out of Rin’s gentle touch.

”Have a good evening Matsuoka-san.”

”You too…Maniola Jurtina.”

”What is that?”

”It’s the Brown Meadow butterfly I mentioned earlier. I think it sounds prettier than just butterfly don’t you?”

”I…”

”Rei…”

Rin gave Rei a smile with his sharp teeth, but to Rei they looked anything, but dangerous, in fact they looked inviting, alluring even. Still he pulled away and gave another short bow before he slipped into the front seat of his brother’s car and they were driving off.

”Looks like you made a friend.”

Rin turned around and saw Sebastian leaning on the railing.

”He seems like a nice guy, just pinned down by all these assholes in his life.”

”You gonna set him free?”

”Tch, I’ll probably never see him again.”

”Oh I think you will.”

Rin turned around to face Sebastian.

”What do you…”

In Sebastian’s hand was a bill fold. Rin walked over and took it from him. He opened it up and saw Rei’s license, the few plastic cards he had, and business cards.

”Iwatobi Incorperated.”

”You could just drop the wallet in the mail or…”

Sebastian smirked at Rin who just smiled.

”I think I have to let Eijun know I have plans for lunch tomorrow.”

”That works cause I think he has plans as well.”

”Hah? What’s that supposed to mean?”

**”Ladies and Gentlemen, we are honored to have a celebrity guest in the house today! Please give a warm round of applause for the lead singer of OldCodex, Ta_2!”**

**  
**

Rin looked at the butler and then ran down the stairs and into the club just in time to see Eijun standing proudly next to a panicking mousey looking man who under the pressure of the applause was fainting and being caught by Sousuke. Rin just stared dumbfounded when Nagisa walked up to him and leaned on his shoulder.

”Man Rin Rin you missed a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^
> 
> I decided to search Deviant Art for my pics so that I can make sure the creators get credit which I cannot do from Google.
> 
> Credit for Sawamura's pic used in my cover art goes to [Purrinee](https://www.deviantart.com/purrinee). I fell in love with that pic the moment i saw it. I think it was the flower that really pulled me in cause it went so well with Sawamura's golden eyes. ^-^
> 
> Credit for Makoto's pic used in my cover art goes to [Cioccolatodorima](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima).
> 
> Credit for Rei's pic used in my cover art goes to [Tsiih-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/tsiih-chan).
> 
> I found this pic of older!Ciel on [this](https://www.deviantart.com/kirishimaneko) Deviantart, but I am unsure if the writer of the fic it was attached to is the creator of the pic. @~@


	9. A Kind Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Can I see you again?”  
> The Ace turned around as he tied his sash.  
> ”Sure, I work every day except Wednesday and…”  
> ”No no, not here, I mean outside of here.”  
> ”Outside of…you mean like a date?”  
> “No, not a date, but…well how about coffee?”  
> ”I don’t like coffee.”  
> ”Tea?”  
> ”I do like tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So after working out a few ideas I think this one is going to be a long one. In fact it may even be longer then Bondage Mansion, which is my most well known fic in the MCR fandom. I would love to strike lightning twice though and see this gain the same kind of interest, but considering this is more diverse and has multiple main couples where the other one was centered on one couple really and had some hair raising tags, I don't know if it is possible. @~@
> 
> Oh well, I am still happy that I have over 600 hits on this fic! It is more than I ever imagined I would get being split into three anime fandoms. I am happy for those that are coming along for the ride though. SO much thanks to you all. ^-^
> 
> This chapter starts to put our couples together and introduces a new minor couple. Also we have another OLDCODEX song, but this time I will give you the title,Utsukushii Sebone, but can you name the anime it is from? NO using Google to cheat either! ^0^
> 
> First one to get it will get a fic with the ship of their choice in the three fandoms I write for. Cross overs are allowed too! Good luck! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

“Fuck.”

Youichi sat alone at the table nursing his whisky and his pride. He was one number off from being the winner of the Ace. He was glad that the other guys left, but now he had to figure out how to get home with an empty wallet. He wished he had not been such an ass to Rei and his brother. They were always picking up the pieces and he never once said thank you.

”When did I become like this?”

”I’d say about your fourth drink in.”

Youichi looked up and saw the waiter that had been in charge of them all night.

”Hey, uh…can I close the tab now?”

”Sure honey give me a second.”

Youichi knew that the groups tab was closed when they left, but he opened a personal one with his card.

”Here you go.”

The waiter returned with the slip. Youichi clumsily signed it and then handed it back.

”I put a tip on there for you since I am out of cash. Also do you know a cab service that takes cards or a close ATM?”

”Well there is an ATM not far from here, but I don’t think you are in a state to walk to it honey.”

”I’ll be fine, I can just…”

Youichi rose from his seat and then fell to his knees knocking his tumbler over and dumping the watered down contents on his head.

”Oh honey.”

Ryousuke knelt down and looked at the pathetic man. He ran a hand through the alcohol covered hair.

”Looks like you could use a friend.”

The man looked up and nodded. Ryosuke stood up and dusted off his knees.

”Grell-sama, I will be leaving and taking this gentleman home.”

”Please be careful Kominato-kun.”

”I shall.”

Ryousuke left the man where he was and headed toward the back of the stage. He changed from his work outfit to a comfortable sweat suit. He let his brother know he was leaving and gave a rare okay for him to catch a ride with Satoru. Then he headed back out to where the man was. He hadn’t moved from the spot on the floor.

”Can you stand?”

”I think so.”

”What’s your name honey?”

”Kuramochi Youichi.”

”Well hey there Mochi-kun, I’m Kominato Ryousuke.”

Youichi blushed at the nick name he was given and used the table to pull himself up. When he was upright he grabbed for his coat losing his balance a bit, but found an arm around his waist.

”Easy there Mochi-kun. Come on let’s get you out of here.”

Youichi allowed himself to be led to the front door. He stepped out into the night air and took a breath in. He didn’t realize how stuffy the club had been with its smoke and mirrors effects.

”Come on honey, let’s get going.”

* * *

Kazuya was waiting in a room jiggling his leg up and down. He was still in a bit of shock that he won, but more that he accepted it. This was wrong. He couldn’t do something with this guy. Sure he was sexy on stage, but seeing him act like a star struck kid in front of his kohai made the situation change. His and the Ace’s age difference was vast. That alone was a red light for him. He had to be the responsible one.

”Sorry to keep you waiting.”

The curtain parted in front of him and there stood the Ace wrapped in a red kimono. His make up perfectly done and his hair had tiny Sakura blossoms in it. He was breathtaking.

”Oh it’s alright. Listen um… Ace…”

”Sawamura.”

”Sawamura?”

The Ace giggled.

”Sawamura Eijun, that is my name and you are?”

”Miyuki. Uh, Doctor Miyuki Kazuya.”

The Ace moved forward and slipped into Kazuya’s lap.

”Well Dr. Miyuki-san, it is lovely to make your acquaintance and congratulations on winning the raffle.”

Kazuya swallowed hard. The most heavenly creature was in his lap right now and he was acting like a bumbling high schooler flailing his arms about not knowing what to do with them. The Ace smiled and gently took them and placed them around his waist.

”Is that better Dr. Miyuki-san?”

”Y-Yes, I mean no, I mean…”

Eijun leaned forward and pushed his fingers through the older man’s hair pressing their chests together. He could feel the rapid succession of his heartbeat compared to his own relaxed one.

”You need to calm down more my dear.”

Before Kazuya knew what was happening the Ace was leaning in and pressing their lips together. They were soft and well taken care of. No chaptness at all. Kazuya could taste a hint of something sweet and wondered if it was a lip balm or the natural sugar of this charming young man.

”What about the Shark?”

Kazuya mumbled against the Ace’s lips. He pulled back and looked at him.

”Oh you mean the No One Touches The Ace part?”

”Yeah that.”

”Don’t worry, you are the exception right now.”

”So he won’t come in?”

”Nope, no one will. So now, what would you like?”

”Dance for me?”

”I can do that.”

Eijun slipped out of his lap and walked through the curtain again. The lights dimmed in the room and music began to play leading with a soft guitar and drum beat. Then the room filled with the familiar voice of his kohai Makoto. He thought it would bother him, but he found the slightly rough voice of a younger Makoto to be a bit of a comfort in this strange moment he was living right now.

**Do not hurt everyone**

**I will protect myself to live well.**

The curtain parted and the Ace stepped out revealing a small rising stage. He swayed gently to the music closing his eyes and feeling the melody.

**The sun is shining on you equally**

**"Is it easy to regret?**

**You just do not want to get scratched, do you?**

**Are we really OK with this? "**

**Please leave me alone.**

As the music began to build and Makoto’s voice began to crescendo, Eijun pulled his robe open revealing a sheer pink top and short pink shorts. He slid down into a split showing off his flexibility as he bent back and touched his head to the leg behind him. Then he turned his front leg in to the side and dropped him self on his back doing a mid-air split. Kazuya felt his eyes glued to the Ace’s body and he may have drooled a little as he stared. He started to wonder what it was like to have those legs wrapped around his waist as he connected their bodies together. He felt himself start to harden in his already fairly tight pants.

**Someday I will tell it to you too**

**Your untouchable IDEAS of guilty**

**I wonder if I can understand someday**

**All that you wanted**

As the spectacle in front of him continued Kazuya tried so hard to keep his wits about himself. Nothing could happen tonight. Nothing…the Ace was now on his knees and crawling towards him. He reached the chair Kazuya was sitting on and placed his hands on his knees pressing them apart and slowly sliding them up to his thighs. The skilled younger man moved between Kazuya’s leg and pushed his face forward breathing in heavily.

”I do like the scent you are wearing Dr. Miyuki-san.”

”Ah th-thanks, I think i-it is calle-d-d…”

Kazuya lost his words and breath as Eijun leaned in and blew hot air through his pants right on the outline of his cock that was straining against the fabric confining it.

”It’s okay, I would rather keep it a mystery.”

**On the horizon line, vaguely**

**Ambiguous Blessing**

**I read the letter which I threw on the way**

**Sleeping lined with old words**

Eijun continued to press hot air into Kazuya’s pants as he rubbed the cock hidden from his sight. The older man’s head was tipped back and his eyes were closed as he panted and pressed his hips up into Eijun’s hand. Eijun loved having this kind of control over men who thought they could control him. Once in a while a client would get out of hand, but it was rare and Rin was just a button push away. There were several button stationed through out the room that he could reach with ease. It was quite fool proof. Eijun was happy that this client was being quite docile. He was actually enjoying this moment with the shy doctor. He knew that the man wanted to back out, but for some reason Eijun didn’t want him too. When he was doing his dance he had hoped that the striking man in the glasses at the Seido party would win. He counted himself lucky on this one.

**The sun is illuminating everything equally**

**"Who is the sender?"**

**If it comes to a deep sleep, what about tomorrow?**

**Is it really good to not reach? "**

**Please leave me alone ...**

As the song seemed to die out so did Kazuya’s resolve. He felt himself cumming in his pants just from breath and press of a hand. He was in ecstasy. He opened his eyes to see the Ace had moved away from him and was gathering his robe up. Kazuya knew it was the after glow of his orgasm, but he heard the words escape from his slack mouth.

”Can I see you again?”

The Ace turned around as he tied his sash.

”Sure, I work every day except Wednesday and…”

”No no, not here, I mean outside of here.”

”Outside of…you mean like a date?”

“No, not a date, but…well how about coffee?”

”I don’t like coffee.”

”Tea?”

”I do like tea.”

”Let me take you to a tea house I know then. I think you will really like it.”

There was a strict policy that the dancers could not see the clients outside of the club. It caused problems in the past when they had to work, but Eijun felt like this guy was different.

”Alright, but it’s not a date.”

”Right, just tea.”

Against his better judgement Eijun grabbed a napkin.

”Do you have a pen?”

Kazuya pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to the younger man. He wrote something on it and then handed it back to Kazuya.

”That is my LINE. I don’t give my number out, but you can contact me there.”

”Okay, you said you were off on Wednesdays?”

”Yes and Sundays.”

”I will look at my schedule and see when I am free next.”

”Alright. Well I should go before the Shark does come looking for me.”

Eijun headed toward the curtain again that now revealed the door he came in through.

”Sawamura-san?”

Eijun stopped. He was not used to hearing his name in the club and the way the guys said it was kind of sweet.

”Yes Dr. Miyuki-san?”

”I look forward to out outing.”

”I do too. Good night Dr. Miyuki-san.”

Without another word the Ace left the room with a quiet click of the door. Kazuya sat there for a moment and then looked at napkin in his hand.

”Sunshine_23”

Kazuya smiled when he saw the Ace’s user name. He certainly lit up the stage like he was made of it, but Kazuya was eager to meet the other side of Eijun. The side that he didn’t show on the stage. The side his friends only got to see.

”I know it will be something amazing.”

* * *

”This is stupid.”

”Stop it, this kind of thing could happen to anyone.”

”Who cuts their hand slicing limes?”

”Well you were lucky that I hadn’t left yet.”

”I guess I was.”

Makoto was in the back of the stage with the bartender he met in the bathroom. Everyone had left from his table except his soon to be sensei, who had won the private dance with the Ace. Makoto was getting his coat from coat check when he heard a loud curse. He looked over at the bar and saw the bartender clutching his hand. Makoto’s instinct kicked in and he ignored the coat check worker and ran over to the bar. He saw that the man had his hand wrapped in a cloth that was rapidly soaking with blood.

”I have a medical kit in my car, someone clean the cut out and put ice on it, I will be right back.”

Makoto didn’t wait for an answer as he ran past the bouncers to the parking area. He opened his trunk and pulled out his medical bag. He popped it open and saw that he had what he figured he would need. Most likely the cut was deep enough that he would need to stitch it up. Makoto closed the bag and then hurried back into the club.

”Where is he?”

”In the backroom with Sebastian.”

A young man that looked far to young to be in a bar walked up to him.

”Greetings, I am Ciel Phantomhive the owner of this establishment. I appreciate your concern for my employee, but I do have to say I need to see some kind of credential before I let you aid him.”

”Of course Mr. Phantomhive.”

Makoto opened up his wallet and showed his hospital card.

”Thank you Dr. Tachibana-san, please come this way.”

Ciel led the doctor back stage to the break room where Sebastian brought Sousuke. When they arrived Sebastian was handing the wounded man a mug.

”Is that coffee?”

”No it’s bourbon.”

”As long as it isn’t coffee.”

Makoto walked in and put his bag down. He walked over to the sink after rolling up his sleeves and started to scrub his hands and arms.

”Why can’t he have coffee?”

”It can affect the blood flow and make it more difficult to treat the wound.”

”I didn’t know that.”

Makoto grabbed the paper towels and dried himself off. He then pulled a set of gloves out of a box in the bag and donned them.

”Alright only one of you can stay, I need the room.”

”I’ll stay. Sebastian, make sure the area is disinfected please?”

”Sure thing Ciel…I mean Mr. Phantomhive.”

Makoto wondered what that was about, but he had more pressing issues right now.

”Alright Yamazaki-san, that is correct right?”

”Yeah.”

Sousuke was gritting his teeth from the pain he was in. The lime juice that got into the cut was still burning slightly despite washing the area.

”I’m sorry it hurts, but I do need to further disinfect the area with alcohol.”

Sousuke nodded and watched as the young doctor pulled several packets of alcohol swabs out. He gently touched the rag being held over the wound and opened it up.

”Looks like you will need about four sutures.”

Sousuke picked up the mug and took a big swig.

”Okay doc, do your worst.”

Makoto laughed slightly.

”I will be an gentle as I can, I promise. The ice will have helped to numb the area though.”

Makoto picked up one of the packets and ripped it open. He pulled out a saturated cloth and held it in his hand as he cradled the damaged hand and swabbed it with the alcohol.

”Fuck that burns.”

Sousuke spoke through tight teeth as he watched the doctor treat him. Makoto looked up at him and then to Sousuke’s surprise blew lightly on the area.

”Is that a bit better?”

”Uh…yeah thanks.”

Makoto put the cloth down and then pulled out another packet. This one had a curved needle, blunt scissors, and thread in it when it was opened.

”I know it is not right to do that as it can spread germs, but I don’t want you to be in any more pain then you have to be.”

Makoto looked up at Sousuke and smiled. Sousuke had to remember to breathe when he saw how beautiful the younger man truly was. He was like having an angel tending to him and he could feel his heart skip a beat.

”You are really good and calming people down.”

Makoto looked over at the doorway where the owner was leaning.

”I work with kids a lot in the ER. Many of them have been traumatized by injury and need to be told that they will be cared for. Some have even lost parents or siblings when they arrive. It can be hard to handle for sure.”

”Wow, I don’t think I could do that.”

Makoto looked back over and Sousuke and smiled as he thread the needle carefully.

”Oh I am sure you could. You seem like a really nice guy when I was talking to you earlier.”

”Well I mean, that is I…”

”Now hold still as much as you can, this will pinch a bit.”

Sousuke took a look at the needle in Makoto’s hand and drained the mug. Makoto gently used the tweezers to lift the skin on one side of the wound and then placed the needle against it.

”Deep breath please and let it out slowly.”

Sousuke complied and as he was breathing out he felt the tip pierce his skin.

*

*

*

”Here Ciel drink.”

Ciel took the glass of water from Sebastian with a shakey hand. Sebastian gently rubbed his back in small circles.

”I don’t even want to see something like that again.”

”I am surprised you made it through the first stitch.”

”Yeah, well I was trying to be a proper boss and…”

”Shhh it’s okay, you did fine.”

Ciel enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of by Sebastian. He mourned that they had a working relationship now and that they couldn’t be anything more.

”How are you getting home tonight?”

”Oh…well I guess I need to extend my stay at the hotel now and figure out how long I plan to…”

”I have a guest room, why don’t you use it.”

”Sebastian…”

”I know and I understand. This is strictly till you decide how to proceed with your new plans. I promise I will not try anything.”

”You promise?”

Sebastian made an X over the middle of his chest.

”Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my…”

Ciel felt himself get queasy at the mention of the word needle.

”Sorry that was bad of me.”

”Yeah it was.”

”I apologize. Come on, I’ll let Rin know I am bringing you to the apartment and then I will come back and close up.”

”Are you sure?”

”Positive.”

”Okay, thanks Sebastian.”

”No problem Ciel.”

Sebastian gave him a warm smile that Ciel returned. He watched as the older man disappeared back stage in search of his colleague. He wasn’t sure if he was going to regret his decision, but he hoped it would all work out for the best.


	10. Unusual Dates Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Can I ask you a question?”  
> ”Sure.”  
> ”How old are you?”  
> Ryosuke smirked.  
> ”How old are you?”  
> ”27.”  
> ”Well then kohai, I am two years older than you.”  
> ”Really? I wouldn’t have thought so with that body.”  
> ”Oh? You like my body?”  
> ”I mean…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man, this month has been crazy! I finished my Exchange of Hearts, but sadly the person I wrote it for didn't seem to like it. I got no kudos or comment. It just sucks cause i worked hard on it and put all my other writing aside to finish it on time. Also if you know my past writing, I researched recipes as a special gift for all the food mentioned in the fic. I even learned about a new fandom to write a ship into it. Oh well lesson learned. Now back to what I love to do for all you amazing readers! ^-^
> 
> So this chapter is broken up into a few parts for...reasons. ^0^
> 
> No seriously, I want to draw out the day with the different characters being represented and do a bit of highlighting for each couple mentioned so I thought it would be more fun to break the chapter up. I promise that I won't take as long to update this time around. @~@
> 
> This chapter the spotlight is on Kominato and Kuramochi! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> This chapter it's

Rin strolled up to the large building and followed the height of it with his eyes.

”Man it looks cold. No wonder he is so miserable.”

Rin took the last drag of his cigarette and then put it out in the receptacle provided. He slipped his hands in his pockets and was about to walk up to the door, but looked up again having the feeling of being watched. Rin squinted up trying to see where it was coming from, but then he shrugged it off and stepped up to and in the revolving door. The lobby was just as cold as the building looked. Although it was decorated with warm colors, it seemed anything but inviting. Rin walked up to the reception desk. The receptionist looked him up and down and Rin knew that he was already making a decision by Rin’s clothing. He didn’t dress up for the occasion. He wore his black jean ripped in various places and one of his muscle tees. He had his leather jacket over top of it with the attached chains making noise as he walked. Finally when he slipped his hand out of his pocket to present the business card that led him here his hand was clad in a leather driving glove.

”Can I help you…Sir?”

”Yes, I am here to see Ryugazaki Rei-san.”

Rin handed the receptionist the card. He took it in a way that he would not have to touch Rin’s hand.

”I see. Take the elevator to the 9th floor. I will let the receptionist know that you are coming.”

”Thanks sweetheart.”

Rin could feel the straight laced man bristling being called something informal and probably vulgar in his eyes and let out a slight chuckle as he entered the elevator. He looked at the man just before the doors closed and gave him a wink.

* * *

”Ryugazaki-san.”

Rei picked up the phone when he heard the receptionist voice come through the speaker.

”Yes?”

”You have a client here.”

”A client.”

”Yes, he had your card.”

Rei did not remember giving his card out to anyone recently and he discovered this morning that his billfold was missing.

”Very well I will be right there.”

Rei closed the intercom and rose from his chair.

”Lunch time.”

Haruka appeared in the doorway.

”Once I finish with this client yes, we can go.”

”No, you are going to have lunch with them.”

”Lunch?”

Rei quickly looked at his planner for today.

”I have nothing scheduled.”

”Trust me.”

Rei looked at his friend and senpai.

”I suppose I will just have to.”

Both Rei and Haruka left the office and headed toward the reception area. As they rounded the corner Rei heard the sound of keys.

”Is the janitor in the area?”

”I mean I do clean up after people, but it is usually after the Bimbo Trio dealt with them.”

Rei jumped when he heard a familiar voice that he never expected to hear at his place of work.

”M-Matsuoka-san?”

”Hey Ryugazaki.”

Rei could not believe that the shark body guard from Clubs was here. Without thinking he walked up to him and into his personal space.

”What are you doing here?”

Rin was kind of liking the boldness of this younger man right now.

”Well, I cam to return something to you and to take you out to lunch.”

”Lunch?”

Rei looked back at Haruka, who was just standing there watching them.

”So shall we go?”

”I…guess?”

”Great!”

Rin slung an arm around Rei startling him as he led him to the elevator that opened just as they stepped up to it.

”Haruka senpai…”

”Have fun Rei.”

Rei went to say something, but the door closed sealing his words off.

* * *

Youichi woke up with a full brass band playing in his head. He groaned and rolled over in his bed. He groped the nightstand for his phone to see what time it was, but instead found two pills and a bottle of water. Youichi cracked his eyes open and they landed on a small frame with two pinkettes in it smiling. That was when he remembered that he was not in his home or in his own bed. Youichi sat up quickly and regretted it instantly as everything in his stomach moved upward.

”SHIT!”

He leaned over the side and pitched everything into a conveniently placed trash can.

”Well I’m not sure if I should say good morning now or not.”

Exhausted from the effort to expel everything from his body Youichi turned his head slightly to see a fresh out of the shower Ryosuke wrapped in two towels and holding a steaming cup of tea.

”I…”

”Don’t worry about it, I’m used to taking care of my little brother when he is sick.”

The pinkette walked over and put his cup down on the night stand. He gently pushed the pail filled with ick to the side with his foot.

”Come on, let’s get you in the shower. The hot water will make you feel better.”

”I’m fine I…”

Youichi tried to get out of bed and nearly feel forward on his face.

”Easy there tiger, I got you.”

The waiter was surprisingly strong as he helped Youichi back onto his feet and walked him slowly out of the bedroom and into a small bathroom. Ryosuke sat him on the toilet cover as he moved to turn on the water and set the temp. With little protest Youichi let Ryosuke undress him and help him into the shower. Youichi leaned in under the cascading water letting it wash the misery of last night off of him.

”Honey, you’re gonna drown like that.”

Youichi looked to the side and saw that Ryosuke had taken off his towels and stepped into the stall with him. Seeing the young fit body before him and knowing what he looked like he turned away quickly.

”Th-That’s not necces-s-s-s…”

”It is if I don’t want to pay to have a corpse removed from my apartment.”

Before Youichi could protest any further he found himself being pulled back against the younger man. He didn’t want to admit it, but it kind of felt nice to be in someone’s arms again even if it was for a moment.

”There that’s better. Now let’s do something about that hair.”

Youichi watched as the pinkette reached around him to grab the bottle of shampoo in the hanging rack. As soon as he opened it the air was filled with the scent of orange blossoms. Ryosuke poured the fragrant liquid into Youichi’s and then began to massage it in. Youichi was unable to utter any real words and just let out a groan of how good getting his scalp massaged felt.

”Good?”

”Yeah, so good.”

”I’m glad.”

The soap started to drip down Youichi’s back and make their bodies slippery. With the friction gone, Youichi could feel the smoothness of the other’s skin. This was bad cause he felt himself start to get hard. He tried to pull away a bit, but found two soapy hands on his chest pulling him back.

”Where are you going Mochi-kun?”

”I’m…I’m feeling okay now s-so I can f-finish by myself.”

”Feeling okay now?”

”Y-Yeah, so you can let go of me.”

”What if I don’t want to.”

Youichi jumped a bit as he felt one of the soap covered hands slide down to his semi erection.

”What if I want to help you finish.”

Youichi tried to protest, but Ryosuke started a slow stroke against the shaft and instead he let out a wanton moan.

”Mmmm, that’s a nice sound. Want more?”

”Yeah.”

Youichi was breathless as Ryosuke’s other hand slipped down and began to massage the head of his cock squeezing it lightly. With both hands doing two different things to his cock it didn’t take long for Youichi to spill his cum. He leaned against the wall panting as the two hands moved into the water to rinse off and then guided his head back under the water to remove the shampoo.

”Why did you…”

”Cause you need to relax. Now finish washing up and I am going to make you some tea. There is a robe on the bed for you to change into when you get out.”

Ryosuke rinsed the rest of the suds from his body and then stepped out leaving Youichi alone to think.

*

*

*

”Feeling better now?”

”Yes thank you.”

Youichi walked into the kitchenette and saw a steaming cup of tea sitting on the counter next to the bottle of water and two pills. He used the water to take the pills and then took a sip of the hot fragrant tea.

”It’s got ginger steeped into it to help settle your stomach.”

”Thank you again.”

”I went and found your business card and called your job. Told them I was your neighbor and said you were sick.”

”Wow, thanks again.”

”So you can relax.”

”Can I ask you a question?”

”Sure.”

”How old are you?”

Ryosuke smirked.

”How old are you?”

”27.”

”Well then kohai, I am two years older than you.”

”Really? I wouldn’t have thought so with that body.”

”Oh? You like my body?”

”I mean…”

Youichi went to take a sip of his tea to quiet his words, but burned his tongue instead.

”Yowch!”

He barely put the cup down without spilling any as he fanned his swollen tongue looking cross eyed at it.

”You’re a bit of a klutz aren’t you?”

Youichi looked up to see the now known older man standing in front of him holding a cube of ice. Youichi reached out of it, but instead it was pulled back from his grasp and slipped into Ryosuke’s mouth. Youichi felt stupid staring at the pinkette with his tongue hanging out. Then the older man smirked and leaned in opening his mouth and capturing Youichi’s swollen tongue with his iced one. Youichi was trapped against the counter as he clutched it to stop from falling as he was pressed further against it. The inside of Ryosuke’s mouth was cold compared to the warmth of his and it made for a conflicting feeling. He felt Ryosuke’s hand press over his and he linked them. Feeling a strange sense of boldness he used the leverage to reverse their bodies and trap Ryosuke instead. There seemed to be no protest from the pinkette as his arms wound around Youichi’s neck and his finger slipped into his still slightly damp hair. They kissed heatedly till it was hard for both of them to keep up with the amount of saliva they were creating. When they broke away Ryosuke said one word and it was all Youichi needed to hear.

”Bedroom.”

* * *

”Mako-chan?”

”Huh? Oh sorry Gou-chan what were you saying?”

”I was asking you how you enjoyed meeting the Ace of Clubs last night.”

”Oh right. Uh…which one was he again?”

”Not the one you’re thinking of Tachibana.”

Makoto looked up and saw Mei and Bard walking towards them.

”Which one is he thinking of?”

Makoto blushed as Mei smirked and opened his mouth.

”Nurse Tachibana.”

All heads turned when they saw both Dr. Miyuki and Dr. Serizawa walking towards them. Makoto stood up and bowed.

”Sensei.”

”Nurse Tachibana, we would like you to join us for lunch today.”

”Oh…sensei, I would be honored, but I have plans already and…”

”Mako-chan, shush! He would be happy to join you sensei.”

Gou and Mei both chided him and gave him a slight push forward.

”Well then…I guess I am free.”

”Good. Change and we will meet you at the entrance.”

Makoto bowed again as the two doctors walked away. He then turned to his friends.

”Why did you say that? We always have lunch together!”

”You have to get used to this now Tachibana, you are gonna he rubbing elbows with the big boys.”

”Stop Bard, it’s really not that big a deal.”

”Oh Mako-chan, you really need to stop being so humble!”

”Gou-chan is right! You deserve everything happening to you cause you earned it!”

Makoto wasn’t sure when Gou and Mei got so close, but he was happy that Gou had other friends now since he will be leaving area soon.

”Alright alright, I get it. Thanks Narumiya.”

”Now go get ready.”

Makoto waved to his fellow nurses and left the cafeteria and headed to the locker area to change.

*ping*

Makoto pulled his phone out and gave a small smile at who texted him.

_*Good afternoon Ta_2.*_

He chuckled at the greeting.

*No one calls me that anymore.*

_*Good then I can be special.*_

Makoto blushed slightly at the word special.

*How are the sutures?*

_*Holding as far as I can tell.*_

*Good, you should get them checked by Wednesday*

_*Is that when I will see you again?*_

Makoto stopped in his tracks.

*See me?*

_*Of course I want you*_

The people around Makoto started to disappear as he read the last text.

_*Sorry hit the send by accident. I want you to take a look at them.*_

Makoto felt stupid. Of course that is what he meant. Why would it be anything else.

*Sure, just let me know when you are free.*

_*Alright thanks.*_

*You’re welcome! ^-^*

Makoto sent the last text and then slipped his phone in his pocket again continuing his journey.


	11. Unusual Dates Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Matsuoka-san this really isn’t…”
> 
> ”Rin.”
> 
> ”Excuse me?”
> 
> ”Rin, that’s my name.”
> 
> ”Yes, but…”
> 
> Rin stopped walking and turned to Rei stopping the nervous megane in his tracks. He stared at him with his wine colored eyes.
> 
> ”Say it with me.”
> 
> ”Say wha…”
> 
> ”Rin.”
> 
> ”But I don’t kno…”
> 
> ”Rin.”
> 
> ”R-Rin-san.”
> 
> ”Good enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I think this is going to have one more part to it since I do want to get back to Kuramochi and Ryousuke one more time. I know I could have written all three together, but I like the tension that it is adding to the mix. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Matsuoka-san this really isn’t…”

”Rin.”

”Excuse me?”

”Rin, that’s my name.”

”Yes, but…”

Rin stopped walking and turned to Rei stopping the nervous megane in his tracks. He stared at him with his wine colored eyes.

”Say it with me.”

”Say wha…”

”Rin.”

”But I don’t kno…”

”Rin.”

”R-Rin-san.”

”Good enough.”

Rin smirked at Rei and then grabbed his hand making the younger man blush more than before. They walked in silence like that till they came upon a small café.

”Here we are.”

Rei looked up at the sign.

”I’ve eaten here before with Haruka senpai.”

”Good then you know it has good food. I know the owners son.”

”Oh, well that good…I guess.”

”You’re cute.”

”Wh-What?”

Rin laughed at the stuttering mess he made of Rei and opened the door causing the chime to go off.

”Well son of a bitch you went through with it. I didn’t believe Sebastian.”

Rei looked up and thought he recognized the guy behind the counter, but not from when he was last here.

”You thought the Butler lied to you?”

”Wait…you…you’re one of the bartenders from Clubs.”

”Yup. Yamazaki Sousuke, this is my old man’s place since I was a kid. I help out on weekends.”

”What an upstanding young man you are then Yamazaki-san!”

There was pride in Rei voice, but both Rin and Sousuke could not help cracking up.

”Sousuke? Upstanding? You have to be kidding me!”

Rei flustered and pulled his hand away from Rin, he had only just realized he was still holding it, he turned to him crossing his arms over his chest.

”I will have you know Matsuoka-san that I have full respect for someone that helps out their family!”

”Okay okay calm down there my Maniola, I wasn’t making fun of you. It’s that you called him young.”

”So?!”

”He’s my age.”

”And you are?”

”About 32.”

Rei arms dropped to his side as he stared in disbelief at what Rin had said. There was no way he was telling the truth.

”No, you have to be lying! You look too good to be that age…I mean…”

Rin smirked again this time showing his sharp teeth a little. He leaned into Rei’s personal space slightly.

”Oh? Is that what you think my Maniola?”

”Maniola?”

Sousuke saved Rei from some of Rin attention when he diverted it to himself.

”Yeah, it’s a type of butterfly.”

”Sous, aren’t you gonna seat these two? You got people piling up behind them.”

”Right, sorry dad!”

Sousuke hopped over the counter and led Rei and Rin to a table. He then started to seat the other people that came in till he got to the last set.

”How many folks?”

”Three please.”

Sousuke leaned down and grabbed three menus.

”Follow me please to you tab…”

”Yamazaki-san?”

Sousuke turned when he heard a familiar soft voice.

”Ta_2? I mean, Dr. Tachibana, what brings you here?”

”We do.”

Sousuke looked at the other two with Makoto and saw two older doctors that he recognized from last night.

”Oh...I’m sorry for my rudeness.”

”It’s alright Yamazaki-san, we heard that Dr. Tachibana took care of you last night.”

Kazuya leaned in a studied Sousuke’s hand.

”Looks like he did a good job on it.”

Makoto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck clearly uncomfortable with this praise.

”It was only a simple suture. Any good nurse can do that.”

”Tachibana-san.”

Makoto knew he was being scolded by Nao. He had to get used to the praise he was receiving.

”So, this way please?”

Sousuke could tell how embarrassed the younger man felt so he quickly seated them.

*

*

*

”So have you always worked at Iwatobi?”

Rei was in the middle of taking a spoonful of his clear soup when Rin asked him the question. He put his spoon down and wiped his mouth.

”Yes. I went to The University of London and then came back to Japan and entered Iwatobi. I was put under Haruka senpai after that and…well…”

Rei didn’t want to admit that he had gone nowhere in the company and probably never will.

”He was the one that didn’t make fun of you at the bar right?”

”Yes, he is a very good guy. I believe that he will make a wonderful husband one day.”

”What about you?”

”Excuse me?”

”Would you make a good husband someday?”

Rei started to sputter and Rin could not help to laugh. He loved that he had this effect on the younger man.

”What about you Matso…I mean Rin-san, have you always been at Clubs as a body guard?”

Rei picked up his tea to take a small sip.

”Actually I started out as an accountant.”

Rin watched as the megane started to choke on his drink. He grabbed the napkin and the held it over Rei’s mouth as he put his hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

”Easy there Manolia.”

”*cough cough* Sorry, you just sur *wheeze* prised me a little.”

”I do that to a lot of people. I don’t look like a typical accountant.”

Rei started to sit up again and found his face really close to the older man’s. There was no amusement in his eyes over Rei’s situation, only concern. Rei was not used to this kind of treatment.

”I am alright now thank you.”

Rei moved to sit up more.

”So how long were you an accountant?”

”Pretty much out of university. I started working for Clubs when I was 25.”

”Goodness, how did you switch over?”

”One night Eijun…sorry that is the Ace’s name, he was in trouble and the bouncers were all busy dealing with other things. I just did what I thought was right. After that I was the only one that Eijun trusted for a while.”

”I see. So you have a special relationship then.”

Rin could see some sadness in Rei’s eyes now. It made him feel a little hope that he had a chance with the bluenette.

”Yes, but more like an older protective brother. He is a sweet kid, but I just want to protect him till the right person comes along.”

”And that is not you?”

Rin reached out and touched Rei’s hand.

”No, I am looking for someone else. Someone more…delicate that I can protect.”

”That is nice of you Rin-san.”

Rei unconsciously turned his hand so that it was face up and now the two men here holding hands lightly. Rin smiled at this and Rei reciprocated with a slight blush. Rin was about to say something when a conversation from another table floated over to him and one word stuck out. Sunshine.

* * *

”Wait…so after you finished your private dance you talked and he gave you his number?”

”Not his number, but his LINE.”

”Damn Kazuya, you work fast! Sunshine huh?”

”Oh stop it Nao, the boy isn’t like that.”

”I found him quite nice other than a bit over zealous.”

”Well that’s cause he was a super fan of yours Tachibana.”

Makoto was still trying to get over the Ace fangirling over his college band.

”I mean we had a few fans when back then so I am sort of used to it and…”

Nao hit Makoto lightly on the back several times.

”Your modesty is refreshing Tachibana, but the boy was practically drooling over you. I bet he had wished you won the raffle.”

Makoto began to put his hands up in a no fashion.

”Oh no! I never even thought about entering! I couldn’t do that!”

”Yeah, but Kaz could and did!”

Makoto was surprised at his superior’s behavior and not even the excuse of alcohol being involved.

”Stop it now Nao, I told you he is a good kid!”

”I guess you will find out on your date huh?”

”Excuse me gentlemen.”

Nao looked up to see who was talking to them and blanched when he saw the recognizable teeth.

”Shark-san!”

Rin gave them one of his tooth filled smiles leaning over the table and looking at the one that he knew won the raffle.

”I could not help over hearing that you were seeing the Ace outside of Clubs?”

Makoto could feel the animosity of the man standing next to him. He knew that his superiors would be in trouble if he did not do something. Fortunately luck was on their side as all their pagers went off at once. Makoto picked his up and looked at it.

”Structure collapse, several severely injured, we have to go. Excuse me Matsuoka-san, but can we continue this another time? We have a more pressing situation right now.”

The three got up and grabbed their coats. Nao went and spoke to the owner and paid the bill. Then the three ran out the door. Rin was still standing there when Rei walked up to him.

”Rin-san?”

Rin was speechless as he stared at the empty table. Rei gently guided Rin back to their table and sat him down.

”Rin-san, I know that you want to protect the Ace, but sometimes, you have to let go and let him try to find that person you mentioned earlier.”

”I know, I just worry and…”

Rin did not expect the shy megane to be so bold and to turn his face and kiss him gently.

”I know.”

Now Rin was speechless for another reason. He looked at Rei in wonderment.

”I have to get back to work.”

”Right, uh I’ll get the check.”

Rin rose and walked in a daze over to where Sousuke was at the register.

”Guess the butterfly has a bit of a bite huh Matsuoka?”

”Huh? Oh yeah. I…wait what was I doing?”

”You were letting me buy lunch for you guys and getting your butterfly back to his job on time.”

”Right. Thanks uh…”

”Just get out of here idiot.”

Sousuke laughed as Rin returned to collect his date. He then looked at the empty table where the one he was interested in was. He wished he had time to be that bold. Then as idea hit him. He looked at the clock and calculated the time.

”Five should do it.”

If Rin could be that bold then Sousuke could do it too and at five pm he was going to execute his own plan to catch a song bird.


	12. Unusual Dates Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Oh pardon me, here.”
> 
> The man righted Mei on his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets.
> 
> ”Thank you uh…”
> 
> ”Naruimiya Mei.”
> 
> ”Nice to meet you Nurse Narumiya, I’m Todoroki Raichi. Here my card.”
> 
> Raichi pulled his card holder out of the pocket of his jeans and handed Mei his card.
> 
> ”TDRK Construction. Why TDRK?”
> 
> ”Ah my dad is also in construction so he has the name. I just wanted to be on my own you know?”
> 
> The man that was so sure of himself before had disappeared and the man before Mei now was more shy and unsure of himself. Mei kind of liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I was going to make this the last part of Unusual Dates, but I added in a new side ship so we will go one more. I am glad I got this in before I left for AnimeNEXT tomorrow since I will probably be useless for the rest of the weekend with writing. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: 5PM***_

”We really need to eat something.”

”Mmmm.”

Youichi looked down at the pink haired man whose arms he had spent the whole day in. He was more comfortable than he had been in a long time and truly he didn’t want to let go or be let go of, but his stomach was starting a protest of its own and in the end it would win through pain or embarrassment.

”What are you in the mood for?”

Ryousuke looked up at the older man and bat his long eyelashes at him.

”Is it too cliché to say you?”

”Probably, but I am still happy to take the compliment.”

Youichi smiled and leaned down and was met for a kiss. Then his stomach made a noise that made both men laugh. Ryousuke pushed out of Youichi’s arms and stood up stretching. Youichi watched as he crossed naked in front of him and walked to the closet to pull out something to wear. He slipped a tight pair of pants on without underwear and then looked over at the man still in the bed.

”Well are you going to get dressed or go out in your birthday suit.”

Youichi blushed a bit and then slid out of bed and started to slip his own clothing on. He had not done the walk of shame since his uni years.

”We can stop by your place for you to get better clothing before going out to eat you know.”

”Perhaps I may.”

When Ryousuke finished getting dressed he went into the bathroom and added a few sanitary touches. Then he returned to wait for Youichi to finish. When they were both dressed and ready they headed out of the apartment. They walked back to Clubs together and got into Youichi’s car.

* * *

”Right on time.”

Sousuke parked on a side street across from Seido General. He locked his doors with the click of a button and then headed toward the emergency entrance. He checked his clothing once again for any spots or stains. He changed before he left the café, but at the last minute he ended up helping with one more order. He was careful though and it seemed like he was good. As he stepped up a women was being wheeled out in a wheel chair with a brand new baby in her arms. It was smaller than Sousuke had ever seen before though. He moved aside with a polite bow to let her and the two men walking with her to exit.

”We cannot thank you enough Nurse Narumiya, we never thought that our Ai-chan would make it.”

”There is no need for thanks Medosin-san. Children are some of the strongest humans in the world and nothing is stronger than a baby that has the will to live. She had a strong heartbeat when she was born that any of the other problems her body gave would have a good fight on their hands and it was proven.”

Mei smiled at the man that had paced and held his young wife’s hand for three long days as Medosin Aiamei struggled to prove to the world she wanted to stay. Mei had done what he could to keep the couples spirits positive during that time and seeing the three leave the hospital together was worth more than his daily wages. He helped the new mother into the car with the new father’s help and then with a last bow he watched them drive off and started to take the wheel chair back in when he noticed the man that stepped aside when he was escorting the young couple out waiting at the desk. As he parked the wheel chair he looked at him and realized he recognized him from Clubs last night.

”Yamazaki-san?”

Sousuke turned around after hearing his name and recognized one of he hospital workers that was at the table with Makoto yesterday.

”Yes?”

”Ah it is you! Are you here to see Tachinbana?”

”I am, Iheard he gets off at five from a reliable source.”

”He is actually changing in the locker room now.”

”You mean he doesn’t live in scrubs?”

Mei laughed since it was true that people hardly saw Makoto out of his work uniform.

”Yes and he cleans up nicely.”

”I cannot wait to see.”

”Should I let him know you are here?”

”I don’t know, should i surprise him?”

”Hmmm, Itell you what his car looks like and you can wait for him there. This way if he doesn’t use this exit you won’t miss him.”

”Thank you um…”

”Narumiya Mei.”

”Thank you Narumiya-san.”

”Just take good care of him for us.”

”Don’t worry I will.”

Mei gave Sousuke the lot number Makoto parked in and then with a small bow left. SOusuke headed back out the door to the designated spot to wait.

*

*

*

”He’s here!”

Mei busted into the break room where Gou was finishing up her break.

”Who’s here?”

”The bartender whose hane we heard Tachinbana fixed up!”

”Oh! Don’t tell Mako-chan!”

”Fixed that. Told him where his car is.”

Mei folded his arms and smirked proudly at Gou.

”You little match making devil!”

”You know you love it.”

”So we got Mako-chan all set now we just have to hook you up.”

”Please, I deal with enough real babies, I don’t need a grown one in my life too.”

”You just wait Mei-chan, one day that special one is going to smack you right in the face and before you know it, you are gonna fall in love.”

Mei waved Gou off as he headed back out of the breakroom.

”Pfft, that stuff only happens in movies and shojo mangas.”

Mei stepped out of the room and then quickly found himself on the floor on his back looking up at guy.

”Oh my God! I am so sorry are you alright?”

”I…yeah, I think…ow my head.”

”Oh man, let me get a nurse for you!”

”I am a nurse.”

The guy looked back down at what Mei was wearing and then he let out a nervous laugh.

”Oh yeah, I guess I missed the scrubs when I knocked you over. Cute birds though, penguins right?”

”Yeah. Um…a little help here?”

”Oh right! Sorry!”

Mei felt his soft hand gripped by a more calloused one as he was pulled with no warning from the floor. He lost his footing and landed in the guy’s arms.

”Whoa there, gotcha!”

”Man, you are strong! I was…not…ready.”

Mei got a good look at the man in question. He was slightly shorter than Mei, but had a thicker build and was laced with muscles. His forearms were bulging out of the tops of his sleeves.

”Work out much?”

As soon as it left his mouth Mei realized how much of a stupid line it sounded like. The guy just laughed though and lifted the his arm up that was not holding onto showing off his very prominent bicep.

”Not really, but I am in construction so I think that counts as working out.”

Mei was never into men with muscles because in his experience usually their heads were fully of them too and they loved to try and take advantage of his size, but this guy…this guy seemed different.

”Oh pardon me, here.”

The man righted Mei on his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets.

”Thank you uh…”

”Naruimiya Mei.”

”Nice to meet you Nurse Narumiya, I’m Todoroki Raichi. Here my card.”

Raichi pulled his card holder out of the pocket of his jeans and handed Mei his card.

”TDRK Construction. Why TDRK?”

”Ah my dad is also in construction so he has the name. I just wanted to be on my own you know?”

The man that was so sure of himself before had disappeared and the man before Mei now was more shy and unsure of himself. Mei kind of liked that.

”Todoroki-san, why are you here today?”

“Oh! One of my guys got hurt on the job and I wanted to make sure he was okay.”

Raichi rubbed at the back of his neck and when he lifted his arm Mei noticed an unusual scar on the man’s cheek. Without thinking he reached up and touched it.

”How did that happen?”

”Ah, I was young when that happened. We had a fire and a window exploded. My mom protected me from most of the blast sacrificing herself, but o shard found a home in my cheek.”

”Oh, I’m sorry for bringing up such a terrible memory.”

Mei started to pull his hand away, but Raichi gently caught it.

”It’s alright, it is not so bad now that I am older and understand why she did what she did for me.”

Mei had never met anyone like Raichi before. Even in this short moment in time that they talked he had shown so many emotions and sides of himself. He was a genuine soul.

”Well I have kept you from your employee so I shall let you go and…”

”Must you? I mean…we only just met and I don’t know much about you…but I would like to.”

”Are you asking me out on a date Todoroki-san?”

”I believe I am Nurse Narumiya. What do you say?”

”I…”

”He finishes at seven.”

Gou popped up out of nowhere behind Mei.

”Well we should be done in the ER by then.”

”I’ll come and find you when he is ready.”

”Thank you Nurse…”

”Matsuoka.”

Mei’s head bounced back and forth like he was at a tennis match watching his friend and this guy he just met make plans for him. Then he watched Raichi walk away waving and he was alone with Gou.

”What the fuck Gou?”

”Trust me, you will thank me for it!”

***Nurse Narumiya please come to Natal Room 7. Nurse Narumiya please come to Natal Room 7.***

”We will talk later Gou.”

”Bye Mei-chan.”

Mei stuck his tongue out at Gou and stalked off to the elevator.

*

*

*

Makoto was exhausted. He just wanted to go home, throw some hot water in some instant ramen and pass out. He yawned as he walked out the door checking his phone for any messages from his mom or siblings. As he approached his car he saw someone standing beside it on their phone. He figured it was the owner of the car next to his on the drivers side, but this person didn’t look like hospital staff. As he got closer he started to recognize them.

”Yamazaki-san?”

The man turned around and gave Makoto a bright smile that turned into a frown.

”Oh man, you look exhausted! Here let me take that from you.”

Sousuke walked up and took Makoto’s duffle bag that he used when he worked out at the gym before his shift each morning.

”Well that changed my plans a bit.”

”Plans? Did we have any? Did I forget?”

Makoto started to panic. He knew it was exhausting going to work after his late night at Clubs, but there was no way he was calling in.

”No we didn’t, I just wanted to surprise you and…well that’s okay, I can just change it up.”

Makoto was even more confused when he was led away from his car.

”Where are we…”

”We are going to grab some take out and then I am going to bring you home and after we eat I am going to give you the most incredible massage after you take a nice hot bath.”

”B-Bath?”

Makoto’s head was spinning, but he said nothing as the car door was opened for him and he was ushered into the passengers seat. Sousuke ran around to the driver’s side and got in.

”I still don’t…”

Sousuke reached over and touched Makoto’s hand softly.

”Just let me take care of you for a change okay.”

Makoto looked down at his hand covered by the larger stronger one and then back up into Sousuke’s eyes. He saw the sincerity in them and it made him smile.

”Okay.”

”Okay.”

Makoto turned his hand up and let Sousuke lace them together as they drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you made it to the end and your head is swimming with all the characters you think you have to remember right? Well I promise you that is not the case and after the 1st chapter it gets much easier. All I ask is that you don't give up till you finish the 4th chapter and have met all the Aces, then if you decide this is not your cup of tea, I will fully understand you need to drop it with no hard feelings. ^-^
> 
> For updates, sneak peeks, cover art, and questions, you can follow me on Twitter @mizuki_hana2 and Daisuke_Takahiro on LINE. ^-^
> 
> I decided to search Deviant Art for my pics so that I can make sure the creators get credit which I cannot do from Google.
> 
> Credit for Sawamura's pic used in my cover art goes to [Purrinee](https://www.deviantart.com/purrinee). I fell in love with that pic the moment i saw it. I think it was the flower that really pulled me in cause it went so well with Sawamura's golden eyes. ^-^
> 
> Credit for Makoto's pic used in my cover art goes to [Cioccolatodorima](https://www.deviantart.com/cioccolatodorima).
> 
> Credit for Rei's pic used in my cover art goes to [Tsiih-chan](https://www.deviantart.com/tsiih-chan).
> 
> I found this pic of older!Ciel on [this](https://www.deviantart.com/kirishimaneko) Deviantart, but I am unsure if the writer of the fic it was attached to is the creator of the pic. @~@


End file.
